Time is Strange
by Stannister
Summary: Max usa sus poderes para sobrevivir en la Academia Blackwell. La historia transcurre entre el 24 de octubre y el 1 de noviembre, habiendo un episodio por cada día, siendo un total de 9 episodios. Trata las diferentes relaciones entre las protagonista y los distintos habitantes de Arcadia Bay en los días previos a la fiesta de Halloween y durante dicha festividad.
1. Episodio 1

**Aquí comienza la agitada semana de Max previa a Halloween, ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir a su día a día en Blackwell? Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Obviamente ni los personajes, ni los lugares que aparecen en el fic son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

La alarma del despertador emitió un ruido terrible sacándome de mis sueños y terminando con mi apacible descanso. Puse pucheros todavía sin abrir los ojos y me estiré ocupando la mayor parte de mi cama. La maldita alarma seguía sonando sin piedad.

-Joder. -Me quejé con una voz que parecía salida del mismísimo inframundo.

Rodé haciendo la croqueta para quedar situada al borde de la cama. Mientras me frotaba los ojos con mi mano derecha, con la izquierda tanteaba a ciegas en busca de ese aparato del demonio que tenía como despertador.

-Aquí estás. -Recorrí el despertador con la mano hasta encontrar el botón que detendría ese ruido infernal. -Bingo.

Se hizo el silencio y suspiré de alivio. Volví a acurrucarme sobre el colchón barajando seriamente la posibilidad de rebobinar en el tiempo para poder dormir unos minutos más.

-Venga Super Max, espabila. -Me dije a mí misma para darme fuerzas.

Utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que disponía, me inocorporé.

-Allá vamos Max, solo es otra mañana más. No seas perezosa.

Bajé lenta y cuidadosamente un pie de la cama hasta el suelo. Por un momento me imagineésiendo Neil Amstrong pisando por primera vez la Luna, pero no, no estaba en la Luna. Estaba en la Academia Blackwell, concretamente en la residencia de estudiantes.

Finamente me decidía a caminar hacia el espejo. Vale, ahora si que me asusté un poco. Mi cara había tenido días mejores. Bastante mejores de hecho. Me volví a frotar los ojos antes de volver a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Menudas ojeras. Parece como si no durmiera desde hace años…

La verdad es que últimamente no había dormido nada bien. Cada vez que conseguía conciliar el sueño, cientos de pesadillas que luego era incapaz de recordar me atormentaban, Y cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Agité la cabeza para tratar de despejarme y me encogí de hombros.

-En fin…

Caminé hacia la mesilla que se encontraba a los pies de mi cama y cogí mi teléfono móvil.

-Son las 8:00, tienes una hora para despejarte y preparte para las clases, pero con la velocidad que llevas será mejor que te des prisa, Max. -Traté de convencerme a mi misma.

Sabía que podía rebobinar y ganar tiempo, pero había decidido no abusar de este extraño poder.

Me encaminé hacia la mesa dispuesta a hacer la mochila.

-Alto ahí Super Max ¿Cómo vas a hacer la mochila si no sabes las asignaturas de hoy? -En efecto, prefiero hablar conmigo misma que con alguno de los elementos que andan sueltos por la Academia.

Me dirgí al horario que había pegado con celo en la pared, al lado de la puerta.

-Vale… hoy es jueves 24 de octubre. Entonces… ¿Qué tenemos los jueves?

Busqué en el horario las asignaturas de los jueves.

-Vale, definitivamente soy idiota. -Me llevé la mano a la cara.

En efecto, la primera calse, a las 10:00 teníamos Inglés. La profesora de Inglés había pedido la baja y no había vuelto a pisar las clases desde entonces.

-Probablemente el soportar a todos los idividuos que Blackwell tiene por alumnos le habrá provocado algún tipo de depresión. No la culpo.

Si no había inglés eso significaba que podía haber seguido durmiendo. Miré la cama con melancolía debatiéndome seriamente entre tumbarme y volver a dormirme o prepararme para soportar otro día más en la peligrosa jungla de la Academia Blackwell. Finalmente me decidí por la segunda opción, sufrir de nuevo esas inquietantes pesadillas no compensaba una hora más de sueño, además, que demonios, ya estaba bastante despierta. Además, mañana también había Inglés a primera hora, por lo que me juré a mí misma que mañana atrasaría el despertador una hora para dormir lo que hoy no había podido.

Volví a mirar el horario.

-A las 11:00 hay Ciencias y a las 13:00 tengo "Otros medios de comunicación" -Me encogí de hombros. Las dos primeras no auguraban una mañana muy interesante pero tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en la última asignatura del día, la de las 14:30. En efecto, se trataba de mi clase favorita, Fotografía, impartida por el reputado fotógrado Mark Jefferson, básciamente, la razón principal por la que quería ir a la Academia Blackwell.

Caminé de vuelta al escritorio e introduje en la mochila los libros de las distintas asignaturas, tratando con especial cariño el de la clase de fotografía.

-Bueno Super Max, ahora deberías ducharte si no quieres que el resto de alumnos de Blackwell se hagan a un lado cada vez que caminas cerca de ellos por el hedor que desprendes.

Cogí el albornoz, el cahmpú, el jabón y mi cepillo de dientes y me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto, la habitación 219, mientras rezaba para no encontrarme con Victoria o alguna de sus secuaces. Afortunadamente, o Dios había escuchado mis plegarias o Victoria no había sido tan estúpida como para madrugar sin razón. Me inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

De repente un pensamiento infantil me vino a la mente y no pude más que esbozar una sonrisa maléfica ¿Por qué no entrar en la habitación de Victoria con la radio a todo volumen para darle un despertar que nunca olvidaría? Total, siempre podía rebobinar si la cosa se torcía. En realidad me faltaba voluntad para hacer algo así. Que tenga este poder para rebobinar el tiempo no significa que haya dejado de ser tímida…

-Algún día me vengaré de tí, Victoria… Pero no será hoy. -Me dije antes de proseguir en mi camino hacia las duchas.

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y no había señales de vida en el pasillo.

-Se ve que la única tonta que ha madrugado soy yo. -Me encogí de hombros.

Giré a la izquierda y llegué a mi destino, el cuarto de las duchas.

-¡Max! ¡Justo a quien quería yo ver! -Desde luego, si aún había una parte de mí que seguía durmiendo, Dana se ocupó de despertarla con esa exclamación.

-Hola Dana. -Sonreí con sinceridad. A pesar de su pertenencia al club Vortex, Dana siempre había sido agradable conmigo, por lo que yo también procuraba ser agradable con ella. Al final ella era una de las pocas personas que merecían la pena en Blackwell, al contrario que la mayor parte de los alumnos de la Academia, Dana siempre estaba dispuesta a regalarme una sonrisa o unas buenas palabras. Así que sí, la tenía en alta estima. Por lo menos no era la única que madrugaba.

-¡Max! -Volvió a exclamar ella. -Luego tienes que venir a mi cuarto, tengo que proponerte una cosa que seguro que te encanta.

-Miedo me da. -Pensé. -Claro Dana, en cuanto acabe de ducharme te hago una visita. -Volví a sonreír.

-Ya verás. -Volvió a decir ella. -Te va a encantar. -Y me guiñó un ojo. -Terminó de enjuagarse y abandonó la habitación.

-Parece que a Dana no le afecta el madrugar. Menuda energía. -Me reí para mis adentros mientras yo también me lavaba los dientes.

Unos minutos después ya estaba disfrutando de una agradable ducha caliente mientras reflexionaba sobre mi habilidad de rebobinar el tiempo.

-¿Cómo debería usarlo? -Me preguntaba. -Podría utilizarlo para enriquecerme… -Entonces una imagen se me vino a la mente. En dicha imagen, yo misma, Max Caulfield me encontraba en un casino rodeada de billetes. -Tú no pintas nada ahí, Max. -Deseché la idea rápidamente. -Además, el dinero acabaría por corromperme… -Aunque sabía que si Chloe me lo pidiera, es probable que lo hiciera. Ella sabía como convencerme para sacar lo peor de mí. Además estaba el asunto de las deudas. Sabía que Chloe debía mucho dinero y que debía pagarlas lo antes posible.

Comencé a darme el champú por el pelo. La verdad que ducharse es una de las sensaciones más maravillosas. Sentir el agua limpiar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, es como volver a nacer cada mañana.

-También podría usarlo para mejorar mi expediente académico. Sería tan fácil usar mis poderes para enterarse de las preguntas exactas de los exámenes… -Por un momento otra imagen se me vino el cabeza. En esta ocasión Warren miraba con la boca abierta como mi 10 en matemáticas superaba su nota. No puede evitar una sonrisa. Sería digno de ver. Pero no era ético, yo no era así.

Después del champú tocaba darme jabón por todo el cuerpo, así que me froté con una pequeña esponja hasa sentirme completamente limpia.

-¿Pero entonces, para que puedo utilizar este poder? ¿Me lo habrán concedido con algún objetivo en partiuclar? -Suspiraba.

Finalmente volví a activar el agua y el jabón desapareció de mi cuerpo. Me vestí entonces con mi albornoz verde oscuro y abandoné la habitación.

Ahora sí que parecía haber más vida en el pasillo, algunas alumnas salían y entraban en sus habitaciones o en la de sus compañeras. Yo, vestida con mi albornoz verde oscuro, me hice a un lado y caminé algo encogida. No quería que repararan en mí. No es que me importe mucho lo que digan, solo que no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Aceleré el paso para volver a la seguridad de mi habitación. No me sentía cómoda.

-Uh, si es la Señorita Selfie. -La voz de Victoria, que acababa de salir de su habtiación me detuvo. Victoria se interpuso en el camino a mi habitación.

-Hola a tí tambén, Victoria. -Respondí tratando de terminar rápidamente la conversación, pero Victoria parecía tener otros planes.

-¿Así que vienes de sacarte selfies "calientes" en las duchas? -Taylor, que al parecer se encontraba también había estado en la habitación de Victoria soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Victoria. -Seguro que al friki ese tuyo le encantan esas fotos... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí… Warren.

Rodé los ojos y traté de no enfadarme.

-¿Por qué me odias Victoria? -Pensé para mi misma. -Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber entrado en tu habitación con la radio a todo volumen. -Mascullé con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Victoria entrecerró los ojos como siquisiera leerme la mente. -Bah, seré mejor que nos vayamos. No merce la pena perder más el tiempo con la Señorita Selfie.

-Esta vez no te sales con la tuya, Victoira. -Me dije a mí misma. Y en cuanto Victoria y Taylor se fueron, rebobiné en el tiempo con el fin de decirle cuatro cosas claras a Victoria.

Comencé a andar y en efecto, tal y como había sucedido antes, Victoria apareció de su habitación. A pesar de todo mis poderes seguían maravillándome.

-Uh, si es la Señorita Selfie. -Repitió Victoria. Entonces abrí decidida la boca para contestarle, pero mi voz parecía haber desaparecido. Debía parecer ciertamente estúpida.

-¿Así que vienes de sacarte selfies "calientes" en las duchas? -Volvió a decir mientras Taylor se reía a carcajadas como había hecho antes.-Seguro que al friki ese tuyo le encantan esas fotos... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí… Warren. -Volvió a burlarse.

Entonces comprendí dos cosas. La primera es que mi habilidad para rebobinar el tiempo no había cambiado mi carácter. Seguía siendo la friki callada, tímida e introvertida de siempre y eso no se podía cambiar en un unos días… Y dos, también existía el miedo a realizar una acción confiando en poder rebobinar después, pero que luego al intentarlo, mis poderes desaparecieran y por tanto fuera incapaz de volver a atrás en el tiempo teniendo que enfrentarme a una situación bastante peliaguda, lo sé, suena muy lioso.

Supongo que por estas dos razones, mis aires de grandeza y mi sed de venganza desaparecieron y apenas pude repsonder a Victoria con un hilo de voz.

-Yo… Victoria.. No quiero discutir ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Será lo mejor. -Dijo con desprecio Victoria antes de seguir su camino. -Porque con esa horrible cara que llevas pareciera que has cogido algún enfermedad mortal y no quiero contagiarme. -Puso cara de asco mientras su fiel esbirro Taylor se reía ¿No tenía personalidad propia o qué? Finalmente se fueron alejando por el pasillo.

Con la moral por los suelos entré de nuevo en mi habitación.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a retroceder en el tiempo si no tienes un plan, Super Max. -Me burlé de mí misma.

Estaba dolida, no por las palabras de Victoria, sino más bien por la forma en la que había desaprovechado mis poderes.

-¡Por los dioses Max! No puedes reotrceder en el tiempo y hacerlo peor que la primera vez.

Miré la hora. Las 8:47.

-Será mejor que me vista y vaya a ver a Dana. -Así que dejé caer el abornoz y me dirigí al armario para vestirme. Pasé rápidamente mis ojos por encima de todas las prendas. Suspiré y cogí la ropa de siempre, la miré detenidamente y me encogí de hombros. -¿Por qué cambiar lo que me gusta?

En cinco minutos ya estaba preparada para ir a ver a Dana.

De nuevo salí por la puerta para encontrarme en el pasillo en el que hace unos minutos Victoria había intentado humillarme delante de Taylor. Y digo "intentado" porque como ya he dicho antes, no es que las burlas de Victoria me afecten especialmente, aunque eso no significa que las disfrute. Afortunadamente esta vez no había ni rastro de Victoria ni de sus esclavas Taylor y Courtney. Suspiré aliviada. Ya había tendio suficiente Victoria para todo el día y eso sin contar que la iba a tener que ver durante las clases de hoy. Especialmente Victoria es insportable en la clase de fotografía, cuando intenta seducir descarádamente al Señor Jefferson. En esos momentos si que siento vergüenza ajena por ella.

Continué caminando en dirección a la habitación de Dana. En ese momento escuché un fuerte gruñido de la habitación de Stella y no puedo evitar sonreir.

-Si hay alguien que detesta madrugar más que tú, Super Max, esa es sin duda Stella Hill. -Pensé.

No es que tenga mucho trato con Stella, pues es quizás más solitaria incluso que yo, pero siempre que la veo me trata correctamente.

Finalmente llegué a la habitación de Dana y llamé a la puerta.

-¿Se puede? -Pregunté tímidamente.

-Claro que sí. -Se escuchó desde el interior, por lo que abrí la puerta y entré.

Lo primero que vi es que Dana no esta sola, sentada a su lado en la cama estaba su inseparable amiga Juliet, a la que se ve un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Max. -Saludó Juliet. No he tenido mucho trato con ella, solo sé que pertenece al Club Vortex (lo cual es un mal comienzo) y que es la reportera principal del periódico de Blackwell. Desde luego ambos datos no son tranquilizadores, aún así le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hola Juliet… ¿Tú también?

-Eso me temo… -Respondió ella. Quizás después de todo, Juliet no esté tan mal, me encojo de hombros.

-Basta de tonterías. -Nos cortó Dana ahora que empezaba a entenderme con Juliet. -Os he hecho venir aquí. -Dana parecía extremadamente excitada.

-Lo único que pido es que no tenga nada que ver con los dramas juveniles típicos de Blackwell. -Supliqué en silencio.

-Os he hecho venir aquí porque el Director Wells me ha nombrado Directora del Comité de Decoración de la Academia para la fiesa de Halloween.

Dana ama Halloween incluso más que yo, por lo que no me extrañó que el Director Wells le encomendara tal misión.

-¡Oh Dana! Es una noticia maravillosa, seguro que Blackwell lucirá mejor que nunca este 31 de octubre. -La verdad, me alegraba por ella.

Entonces ví que Juliet forzaba una sornisa. Es obvio que sabía algo que yo no sabía.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Pensé entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y bueno, como Directora del Comité de Decoración tengo que elegir al resto de miembros del Comité. -En ese momento ví a Juliet tragar saliva y entendí todo. Juliet sabía que Dana nos iba a pedir que formáramos parte del Comité. Se ve que no le hacía gracia pasarse horas pegando telarañas por los techos y decorando calabazas durante horas toda la próxima semana.

-Yo.. Me encantaría… -Tartamudeó Juliet. -Pero es que justo la semana que vienes hay muchas noticias que cubrir ¿Sabes? -Trató de justificarse la reportera mientras se levantaba para huir de la habitación.

Entonces Dana le lanzó una mirada asesina a Juliet. Por un momento temí que Juliet se desintegrara. Pero no.

-Estaré encantada de ayudarte, Dana. -Respondió Juliet resignada.

Dana sonrió satisfecha y posó sus ojos esta vez en mí, esperando a que yo también accediera.

-Por mí estupendo. -Lo sentí un poco por Juliet, pero la verdad es que yo amo Halloween así que acepté sin dudarlo.

-Sabía que te haría ilusión Max, como yo, tu comprendes el encanto de las fiestas de Halloween. No como otras… -No hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para deducir que ese comentario iba dirigido hacia Juliet que todavía mantenía una sonrisa forzada en la boca. -Ya os enviaré un mensaje para nuestra primera reunión ¿De acuerdo?

Y continuamos hablando sobre nuestras maravillosas ideas para decorar Blackwell. Bueno, realmente hablamos Dana y yo, porque la pobre Juliet no podía más que asentir.

-Bueno Dana, será mejor que continuemos otro día o sinó no llegaremos tiempo a clase.

-Sí ya son las 10:34. Que rápido se me ha pasado. Como siempre, tienes razón Max.

Volví a mi habitación rápidamente para coger la mochila.

-Max, te olvidas del móvil… -Me recordé cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta.

Cogí el móvil y lo desbloqueé para ver si había recibido algún mensaje. Un mensaje de Warren y otro de Chloe… Abrí primero el de Warren probablemente era el menos importante de los dos…

**Warren:** **_¿Por qué Heisenberg murió virgen? Porque cuando encontraba la posición no encontraba el momento, y viceversa._**

Puse los ojos en blanco y respondí:

**Max:** _Que chiste más malo ;( , esta vez te has superado._

No era experta en física cuántica pero lo primero que hice cuando descubrí mi poder, fue leer todo lo que cayera en mis mános sobre mecánica cuántica y teoría de la relatividad (cosa que por cierto se había reflejado en mis clases de ciencias). Esa es la razón por la que conocía el Principio de Indeterminación de Heisenberg:_ es imposible medir simultáneamente, y con precisión absoluta, el valor de la posición y la cantidad de movimiento de una partícula. _

Después de ese chiste friki (sobre el que tengo que admitir que me sacó una sonrisa), me decidí a abrir el mensaje de Chloe.

**Chloe: **_Ehhh Mad Max_

**Chloe: **_Te vienes __de excursión__este sábado__ al Bosque como caundo éramos pequeñas?_

**Chloe: **_No admito un no por respuesta._

-¿El sábado? -Pensé. -Creo que no tengo nada planeado. A no ser que Dana ponga justo una reunión del Comité de Decoración.

**Max: **_El sábado__?_

** Max: **_Mmmmm_

**Max: **_Déjame pensar… Se me ocurren 100 cosas más interesantes que hacer._

Intenté hacer rabiar un poco a Chloe.

**Chloe: **_Seguro que has quedado con Warren y no me lo quieres decir_

-Joder, qué pesados están hoy todos con Warren…

**Chloe: **_Entonces le tendré que decir a mi madre que solo me prepare __el almuerzo solo__a __mí_

**Max: **_Vale, __me has convencido__. __El sábado__ nos vemos :)_

**Chloe: **_Sin emoticonos._

** Max: **_:(_

Miré el reloj y apagué el móvil.

-Como siga perdiendo el tiempo no llego ni a los útlimos diez minutos de clase…

Abrí la puerta y suspiré.

-Buena suerte Max. -Me deseé.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primero de los 9 episodios que durará esta historia. Espero que no haya sido muy corto. Muchas gracias por leer, podéis dejar un un comentario si os apetece para mostrar vuestra opinión. Que paséis un buen día.**


	2. Episodio 2

**Aquí os dejo el segundo episodio de la historia, es algo más corto que el primero, espero que me perdonéis por ello y que os guste.**

* * *

Estaba sentada sobre mi pupitre, perdida en mis pensamientos, y para que mentir, con más sueño que otra cosa. Mis ojeras habían incrementado su longitud un par de centímetros respecto al día anterior a pesar de que parecía imposible.

-Qué bien estaría ahora acurrucada en mi cama, tapada con las mantas… -Casi podía sentirlo. -Oye Super Max, vale que tengas el poder para para rebobinar el tiempo, pero deberías prestar atención en clase. -Traté de espabilarme sin mucho éxito.

Pero bueno que le iba a hacer… Ese día tenía la esperanza de dormir por lo menos hasta las 10:00 porque debido a la ausencia de la profesora de Inglés, no tenía clase hasta las 11:00. Ilusa de mí… Ayer por la noche recibimos un correo electrónico en el que la Profesora de Historia Universal, la Señora Stonem, nos avisaba de que había tendio la brillante idea de aprovechar la asuencia de la Señora Barenchi, la profesora de inglés, para impartir su asignatura. Al parecer, debido a las fiestas de Halloween, perdiamos una hora de Historia Universal así que decidió recuperarla hoy por la mañana. Y allí estaba yo, Super Max, con una cara no mucho mejor que la de ayer disfurtando de la clase de Historia Universal cuando mi cuerpo me pedía sueño y reposo.

-Bueno y aquí damos por finalizado el temario de la Antigua Roma y Grecia ¿Alguna pregunta?

A penas había prestado atención, así que no tenía ninguna pregunta que hacer y aunque la tuviera, probablemente mi timidez me hubiera impedido formularla.

Los párpados me pesaban y se me cerraban poco a poco. A este paso me iba a dormir. Tenía que entretenerme con algo así que recorrí la clase para ver si había algo lo suficientemente interesante como para evitar que me durmiera.

Delante mía se encontraba Victoria, la cual parecía tener el mismo interés que yo en la asignatura. La verdad es que a Victoria le pones un profesor que no sea el Señor Jefferson y su actitud sabelotoda y participativa de la clase de Fotografía desaparece.

En el pupitre de la izquiera estaba Dana, que miraba sonriente y esperanzada por la ventana.

-¿Estará pensando en Trevor? -Me pregunté. -Qué va. -Sonreí. -Seguro que está pensando en como decorar la Academia para darle un aspecto terrorífico.

Detrás de mí se encontraba la buena de Kate Marsh y todavía más atrás, el idiota de Nathan Prescott, que se divertía incordiando a la pobre Kate. Menudo idiota mal criado ese Nathan Prescott.

-Espero que el Dios en el que tanto cree Kate le de algún día una buena lección a Nathan. -Comenté para mí. -Aunque si es necesario, Super Max siempre puede ayudarla con su rebobinado temporal.

Estaba barajando una posible venganza contra Nathan cuando me fijé en Warren, que se sentaba dos mesas más adelante a mi derecha. Estaba poniendo muecas de sufrimiento para hacerme reír y la verdad es que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa. Junto con la clase de Ciencias y Matemáticas, Historia Universal era la otra asignatura en la que Warren también estaba en mi clase.

-Que tonto eres. -Moví los labios exageradamente para que me entendiera.

-Vaya vaya. -Dijo la Señora Stonem. -Así que la Señorita Caulfield está más interesada en llamar tonto a su compañero Warren Graham que en la apasionante historia de Roma. -Abrí la boca para responder mientras notaba como mis mejillas se volvían rojas entre las carcajadas del resto de alumnos.

-En efecto, querida. -Prosiguió la Señora Stonem. -Sé leer los labios.

En ese instante vi a Victoria que se giraba hacia Courtney y mientras me miraba con desaprobación, le decía algo, probablemente un comentario ofensivo.

-Será mejor que rebobines Super Max. -Me mordí el labio, un gesto que suelo hacer cuando me pongo nerviosa o mi inseguridad aflora.

Y eso hice. Aprendida la lección, esta vez intenté prestar atención a la clase.

-Bueno y aquí damos por finalizado el temario de la Antigua Roma y Grecia ¿Alguna pregunta? -Se hizo el silencio. -¿No? Esta es su útlima oportunidad.

La verdad es que la Señora Stonem siempre ha sido muy distante con el alumnado, en cierta manera como yo, solo que además de eso, su voz es capaz de helar la sangre de sus alumnos.

-Bien, pues una vez terminada la lección, tendrán que preparar un trabajo por parejas de 20 páginas por escrito que tendrán que entregar el lunes 4 de noviembre. Además, el miércoles 6, tendrán que exponerlo en case.

-Genial. Un trabajo por parejas… Odio los trabajos en grupo. -Me pasé la mano por la cara.

-Bueno. -Se aclaró la garganta. -Las parejas y el tema se elegirán por sorteo.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba. -Miré a Victoria temerosa. -Culaquiera menos ella. -Imploré.

La Señora Stonem preparó dos urnas. En urna introdujo números por parejas, es decir, dos unos, dos doses, dos treses, … y en la otra los distintos temas.

Posteriormente cada uno de los alumnos debíamos sacar una papeleta de la urna de números y nuestra pareja sería aquella que había sacado el mismo número. Finalmente cada pareja sacaría una papelete de la urna con los temas sobre los que debían versas los trabajos.

Fuimos sacando la papeleta en orden de lista. Llegó mi turno y saqué la mía. Llevaba escrito el número "2".

Una vez que todos ya teníamos nuestra papeleta, la Señora Stonem procedió a registrar las parejas.

-¿Quiénes tienen el número "1"? -Courtney y Taylor respondieron alegres. Yo por mi parte suspiré, me había librado ya de dos posibles compañeras a las que sinceramente no me apetecía soportar. Courtney extrajo una papeleta de la otra urna con las palabras "Guerras Púnicas".

-¿Y el número "2"?

Levanté la mano al mismo tiempo que Nathan Precott.

-Mierda, mierda… -Se me encendieron las aarmas mientras Nathan me dedicaba una mirada nada tranquilizadora. Había estado tan preocupada con la posibilidad de que Victoria fuera mi pareja que no había tenido tiempo de preocuparme del otro premio gordo.

-Sé que has prometido no abusar del uso de tu poder Max, pero creo que la situación lo requiere. -Me dije antes de rebobinar hasta el momento en el que me tocaba coger la papeleta.

Dejé de caer la papeleta con el número "2" que llevaba en mi mano y cogí otra. Esta llevaba escrito a lápiz el número "1".

El resto de alumnos terminó de sacar su papeleta y la profesora, como hizo antes, procedió a registrar las parejas y sus temas.

-¿Quiénes tienen el número "1"? -Stella y yo levantamos la mano simultánemente.

-Ufff… -Suspiré. -De la que me he librado. -Pude ver por el rabillo de ojo a Stella secarse una gotita de sudor. Estaba claro que no le hacía gracia tampoco la posibilidad de que le tocara Victoria, Nathan u otro indivudo similar. Yo por mi parte estaba conteta, Stella era una chica muy inteligente y aplicada, por lo que sabía que no me tocaría hacer el trabajo a mí sola.

Extraje la otra papeleta, la de la urna con los temeas, que contenía el tema "La Democracia Ateniense".

-Joder. Este es difícil. -Me lamenté con Stella, tratando de crear buen rollo entre mi compañera de trabajo. -Pero todo podía haber sido peor. -Pensé.

-¿Quiénes tienen el número "2"? -Prosiguió la profesora. Evan y Dana levantaron la mano. No vi disgusto en la cara de Dana, pero tampoco alegría. Extrajeron su papeleta y les tocó "La Guerra del Peloponeso".

-¿Y el tres? -Warren y Victoria levantaron la mano. La expresión facial de Warren lo decía todo, pero la de Victoria no era mucho mejor...

-Pobre Warren… -Me dije para mí misma.

-Profesora. -Interrumpió Victoria. -¿No se puede hacer nada para cambiar las parejas?

-Sabes que no Victoria. -Si por algo admiaraba a la Señora Stonem era sin duda por la frialdad con la que trataba a Victoria y sus seguidores del Vortex. Estaba claro que no se llebavan muy bien.

Entonces pensé en Warren y en todos los apuntes que me había pasado cuando yo estaba enferma y no podía asistir a clase. Y también recordé cuando gracias a su ayuda había conseguido aprobar el difícil examen de matemáticas de hace unas semanas. A pesar de que yo ya lo daba todo por perdido, Warren insistió hasta que toda esa encrucijada de números tuvo sentido para mí, cosa que le agradezco mucho. Sonreí. Había sido divertido ver la cara de Victoria cuando fui la única junto a Warren que había aprobado ese examen. Incluso Stella y Brooke habían suspendido.

-En fin… -Me apiadé del pobre Warren. -Ha llegado la hora de devolverte el favor, Warren, aunque tu no lo sepas. -Así que retrocedí de nuevo en el tiempo al momento en el que me tocaba extraer mi papelete.

Recorrí cada palmo de la urna pantes de extrae una nueva papeleta. De nuevo el "2". Me encogí de hombros. Había movido todas las papeletas de la urna al pasar mi mano, por lo que era improbablque que sucediera como en la primera línea temporal y Nathan extrajera también el "2".

La pareja con el número "1" estaba compuesta por Victoria y Courtney. Suerte para Victoria, pues estaba claro que Courtney iba a hacer todo el trabajo sola.

-¿Quiénes llevan el "2"? -Dana y yo levantamos la mano.

-Esto mejora cada vez que rebobino… -Pensé.

Esta vez fue Dana la que extrayó la papelete del tema. La abrió y me la enseñó. Se trata de "La República Romana Tardía". La verdad es qu estaba bastante contenta, me había tocado un tema asequible y una pareja con la que por lo menos me hablaba.

La tercera pareja agrupó a Nathan y a Stella (lo que me produjo ciertos remordimientos), Y la cuarta pareja estaba formada por Warren y… Brooke.

Brooke siempre iba detrás de Warren con intereses cláramente románticos. Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. Sabía que Warren iba a estar cláramente mejor con Brooke que con Victoria… pero por alguna extraña razón tampoco me hacía gracia que estuviera con Brooke.

De repente me sorprendí a mí misma rebobinando.

-Espera Max, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Me pregunté mientras el tiempo se reobobinaba como si fuera un DVD. -¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre abusar de este poder? -Decidí quitarle importancia a este último rebobinado. -Es por Stella… Me parecía mal que le hubiera tocada a Nathan por mi culpa… -Intenté justificarme ante mí misma.

De nuevo me encontraba frente a la dichosa urna. Esta vez sin pensármelo mucho cogí una papeleta. Llevaba el número "3".

Como sabía que iba a pasar por las quinientas rebobinaciones previas, la Profesora volvió a iniciar el registro de parejas.

La primera pareja estaba formada por Stella y Dana. Ambas parecían conformes (menos mal, no quería fastidiar a ninguna de las dos), de todas formas eso significaba que se reducían las posibilidades de que me tocara alguien normal. La segunda pareja estaba formada por Kate y Daniel. Me alegraba por Kate, podía haber sido bastante peor. Pero de nuevo, mis posibilidades de que me tocara con un bueno compañero, seguían disminuyendo.

-¿Quiénes tienen la papeleta con el "3"? -Preguntó la Señora Stonem. -Esta vez levanté la mano lentamente y con los ojos cerrados dispuesta asumir el resultado fuera el que fuera. Y junto a mí Warren levantó su mano izquierda mientra me guiñaba un ojo. Suspiré de puro alivio.

-Chupaos esa, Nathan, Victoria. -Pensé.

-¿Quieres coger la papeleta del tema? -Me invitó Warren.

-Puedes hacerlo tú, si quieres. -Me encogí de hombros.

-Por Júpiter, dense prisa. No tengo toda la mañana. -Suspiró la Señora Stonem.

Ante tal reacción agresiva, ambos introdujimos al mismo tiempo la mano en la urna chocándose ambas en el cuello de la misma. Mientras notaba como mis mejillas se encendían aparté mi mano y dejé que Warren sacara la endiablada papelete. Me la mostró y pude ver el tema sobre el que me iba a tocar trabajar e investigar todo el fin de semana: "Alejandro Magno".

Volvimos a nuestros respecitvos asientos, Warren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo bueno… yo también estaba satisfecha, sobretodo porque al principio me había tocado con Nathan (incluso prefería a Victoria antes que ese desequilibrado mental). Y la verdad, seguro que era mil veces mejor trabajar con Warren que con ese niño mimado.

Pasé mis ojos por la clase y los posé sobre Stella, Dana y luego Kate. Todas parecían estar de acuerdo con el "sorteo", y digo "sorteo" porque con las veces que había manipulado el tiempo se podría decir que lo había amañado.

-Todos contentos. -Me dije satisfecha.

Aunque realmente había gente que no parecía muy alegre con la elección del sorteo. Al pobre Luke Parker, un tipo majo, le habia tocado con el desagradable Zachary Riggins y bueno… Brooke había pasado de estar con Warren a estar con Victoria (una parte oscura de mí se alegró por ello). Otras parejas eran Courtney y Juliet o Nathan y Taylor (me gustaría ver el trabajo que sale de estos dos últimos individuos) o Logan y Evan.

Y bueno, el resto de la mañana de ese viernes 25 de octubre transcurrió con normalidad y a penas tuve que recurrir a mis increíbles poderes. Como ya he dicho mil veces. No quería abusar de ellos. Eso sí, se echaba de menos mi clase favorita, Fotografía, con mi profesor favorito, el Señor Jefferson.

Después de Historia Universal nos tocó Educación Física. No es que me gustara mucho el deporte, pero se agradecía hacer algo de actividad física después de tantas horas semanales sentadas en incómodos pupitres. Y por lo menos practicábamos otros deportes que no fueran natación y Fútbol, porque ya estaba hasta las narices de oír hablar de los Bigfoots y las Nutrias. Y tras la clase de Educación Física nos tocó sobrevivir primero a la clase de Música y después a la de Antropología.

En definitiva, lleguí por la tarde a mi habitación en la Residencia con todo el cansancio que arrastraba de las últimas semanas, debido sobretodo a las escasas horas de sueño de las que debía haber disfrutado.

Lo primero que hice fue ponerme mi pijama azul pues no tenía intención de estar despierta mucho más. Cuando me dirigí por fin a la cama me fijé en la planta que mis padres me habían regalado.

-Oh, pequeña. -Suspiré. -Ayer se me olvidó darte de beber. -Con ciertos remordimientos corrí a por agua y regué al pequeño vegetal. -Así mejor, ¿Verdad?

De nuevo me dispuse a meterme en la cama para poder por fin descansar, pero otro objeto de mi habitación llamó mi atención.

-Debería tocar la guitarra… o acabaré por perder la poca habilidad que tenía. -Me sugerí. -Espera Max, estás agotada, ¿Enserio vas a ponerte a tocar la guitarra ahora?

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza para sentarme en el sillón y comenzar a tocar la guitarra. Al principio los acordes se me resistían, pero finalmente mis dedos se acostumbraron a las cuerdas del instrumento y los años de práctica me hicieron efecto así que pude tocar alguna canción de las que me gustan. Era sencilla sí, pero esos acordes tan melancólicos y nostálgios me encantaban. Me recordaban a aquellos tiempos en los que salía vestida de pirata con Chloe al bosque acompañado de Joyce y William. Me alegraba de volver al bosque en el que tanto había disfrutado cuando era pequeña con Chloe.

-Mañana será un día estupendo. -Pensé con una sonrisa.

Y con esos recuerdos tan hermosos y dulces, vencida por el cansancio me quedé dormida sobre el sillón, mientras sostenía la guitarra.

Pero como siempre, una imagen se me apareció entre sueños. Una imagen perturbadora. En ella podía ver a Chloe, completamente cambiada, en silla de ruedas ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Me desperté llorando, completamente sobresaltada. Pero como en todas las pesadillas que había sufrido en los últimos tiempos, era incapaz de recordar nada. Tan solo esa sensación de inquietud que atormentaba mi corazón.

¿A caso estarían relacionadas aquellas extrañas pesadillas con mi increíble poder?

Y con esa angustia en el pecho volví a dormirme entre lágrimas.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado, no os olvidéis de votar la historia, o incluso, podéis dejar un comentario para mostrarme vuestra opinión. Gracias por lerr y que paséis un buen día.**


	3. Episodio 3

Me desperté debido al sonido de mi teléfono móvil. Alguien estaba llamando.

-¿Quién osa llamar a estas horas intempestivas de la noche? -Me pregunté molesta todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Moví la mano a ciegas en busca del móvil, sin mucho éxito la verdad. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, y un rayo de luz solar me delumbró dejándome ciega por momento. Entonces comprendí que ya no era por la noche. De hecho era bastante de día.

-Oh joder… -Me sobresalté. -¡Chloe! ¡Había quedado con ella! -Era sábado, sábado 26 de octubre. Me puse de pie sobre la cama a toda velocidad consciente de que no había tiempo que perder, pero las prisas no son buenas consejeras así que una sábana se me enredó en el pie, por lo que me di de morros contra el suelo de mi habitación. -Ah… -Gruñí al sentir el frío suelo en mi cara.

El teléfono seguía sonando, no parecía que el que llamaba tuviera la intención de colgar. Rápidamente me volví a incorporar y mientras me masajeaba la cara, corrí hacia el móvil y cogí sin si quiera mirar quien era. No necesitaba mirarlo.

-Oye Max ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -Como sospechaba era la voz de Chloe. Sonaba cláramente enfadada aunque también pude interpretar cierta preocupación. -Llevo una jodida hora esperando en el aparcamiento de la Academia, por si no lo recuerdas… ¡Quedamos a las 11:00 y son las 12:00!

-Ehh… -Intenté decir algo pero todavía estaba atontada por el golpe y el sueño.

-Espera… ¿Max, no me jodas que te has quedado dormida? -La oí suspirar y me la imaginé llevándose la mano a la cara en señal de desesperación.

-Ehh… No, que va… -Mentí. -En unos minutos estoy ahí y lancé el móvil a la cama para dirigirme al armario a toda velocidad.

-¿Max? -Escuché a Chloe mientras el teléfono volaba hacia el colchón.

-Mierda, mierda. -Me con una rapidez increíble, si hubiera un concurso de vestirse rápido, no solo lo ganaría, sino que además batiría el récord mundial.

-Se me olvida algo… -Dije mientras me movía nerviosa por la habitación. -¡La cámara de fotos! -La cogí y la metí en mi bolso. -Muy bien Super Max, sin cámara no hay fotos y sin fotos no eres Max.

Antes de disponerme a abandonar la habitación me miré el espejo. Tenía el labio algo hinchado por el tortazo y parte de la mejilla derecha enrojecida. Me masajee la mejilla y me encogí de hombros.

-Puedes rebobinar el tiempo y siempre acabas teniendo que correr…

Y en efecto, corrí atravesando el pasillo como si me persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. De hecho, por poco atropello a la pobre Kate, que en ese momento volvía de las duchas a su cuarto.

-¡Lo siento Kate! -Giré el cuello para gritar a mi compañera de clase.

Desde luego fue mala idea la de girar la cabeza y seguir corriendo al mismo hacia adelante. La puerta de la habitación de Dana se abrió justo en ese instante y claro yo no la vi… Literalmente me estampé contra la puerta y caí de culo al suelo.

-Joder Max, hoy no es tu día. -Gruñí mientras me frotaba el trasero.

Pensé en rebobinar pero claro, el tortazo ya me lo había dado y el dolor me acompañaría en mi rebobinado.

-Oye Max, ¿Estás bien? -Dana me miraba preocupada desde arriba.

-Sí, claro… Lo siento Dana… -Me disuclpé mientras volvía a levantarme para proseguir con el camino al aparcamiento.

-Que chica más rara. -Oí a Dana suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros. Y tenía toda la razón.

-Max, a este ritmo cuando llegues al aparcamiento Chloe te va a tener que llevar al hospital en lugar de al bosque… -Era mejor tomármelo con humor.

Finalmente conseguí llegar al parking jadeando.

-Vaya vaya, mi querida Mad Max, la diosa del tiempo no es capaz de llegar puntual a su cita. -Suspiró mientras me invitaba a subir. Corrí al otro lateral del vehículo y me subí en asiento del conductor. -Joder Max, yo siempre era la que llegaba tarde… No me robes el puesto ¿Vale? -Afortunadamente Chloe no parecía enfadada.

-Yo… Lo siento Chloe… -Respondí.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, chica del tiempo? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo… es que estaba muy cansada, apenas había dormido estos días y bueno.. Se me pegaron las sábanas.

Entonces Chloe se fijó en mi labio hinchado.

-Claro, claro, seguro que estabas muy cansada. -Me sonrió maliciosamente. -Pero la próxima vez dile a Warren que no se pase tanto. -Se señaló el labio y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Eh? … -Dije sin comprender. -No Warren y yo no… -Dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas se volvían rojas ligeramente… -Entonces me di cuenta de lo que Chloe insinuaba y me mordí el labio -Me caí al suelo y aterricé con la cara… -Realemnte no sabía que me daba más vergüenza si que Chloe pensara que tenía una relación con Warren o admitir el tortazo de película que me había dado por la mañana…

-Claro Max, lo que tú digas. -Me guiñó un ojo sarcástica.

Se instauró un silencio incómodo. Realmente a mí no me molestan este tipo de momentos (de hecho a veces los prefiero en lugar de la típica charla de circunstnacias) pero sé que a una personas tan habladora y carismática como es Chloe no debe agradarle

-Esto Chloe… -No apartó la mirada de la carretera. No me molestó, me alegraba saber que Chloe se tomaba enserio la seguridad vial. Iba a comentar algo respecto a esta idea pero entonces recordé que William, el padre de Chloe, había fallecido en un accidente de coche, así que supongo que esa sería la razón por la cual Chloe era tan precavida en la carretera. -Me alegra volver al bosque contigo. -Traté que esas escasas palabras reflejaran mi estado emocional ya que no era muy buena en eso de expresar sentimientos. Así que puse todo mi corazón en esas pocas palabras.

No me respondió… ¿Todavía estaba molesta por haber pasado los últimos 5 años sin dar muestras de mi existencias? Si era así, no la cupaba. Desde luego que no, estaba de acuerdo en que había sido una grandísima idiota. Pero en ese momento vi dibujarse una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Chloe, no lo admitiría nunca, pero sabía que me había perdonado.

Aparté la mirada hacia la ventanilla, intentando sonreir también, aunque el labio aún me dolía, y vi pasar los edificios y calles de Arcadia Bay. Arcadia Bay, esa ciudad típica americana, pero que tenía un encanto especial. Cuando éramos pequeñas Chloe y yo siempre soñábamos en abandonar esa pequeña ciudad portuaria y aburrida y conquistar el mundo. Yo pude ver nuestro sueño cumplido cuando me mudé a Seattle. Aún recuerdo el primer día que llegué a la gran ciudad… esos enormes rascacielos… que incríbles fotos podría sacar allí. Todo era maraviloso.

Pero como toda novedad, Seattle perdió su encanto con el paso del tiempo. La realidad es que nunca me acostumbré y comencé a echar de menos Arcadia Bay… su aire puro, sus gentes, su playa , el Two Whales… pero sobretodo echaba de menos a Chloe. Sí, podría parecer que aunque nunca la llamé ni la escribí ni intenté comunicarme con ella, podría haberme olvidado de Chloe, pera la realidad es que siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos.

Suspiré. Al final decidí que amaba Arcadia Bay pues era donde había nacido y crecido, donde había disfrutado de los años más felices de mi corta vida, mi infancia. Y aquí fue donde conocí a Chloe. Siempre habría un lugar en mi corazón para Arcadia Bay… y también para Chloe.

-Espabila Mad Max, que ya estamos llegando. -Chloe me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Y en efecto, ya estábamos llegando. Mientras refelxionaba con la mirada perdida no me había dado cuenta del millar de árboles que ahora rodeaban la carretera. Apoyé la cabeza sobre mi mano y cerré los ojos hasta que alcanzamos el merendero del bosque. Chloe aparcó y ambas nos bajamos.

-Pilla tu cámara y vamos a sacarnos una de esas fotos para la posteridad. -Me dijo y se dirigió al maletero. -Yo iré a por la comida.

La boca se me hizo agua al imaginarme los deliciosas manjares que Joyce nos habría preparado.

Seleccionamos una mesa al azar y preparamos todo lo necesario para el festín que nos aguardaba. Después, nos hicimos la dichosa foto.

-Quiero que te la quedes tú. -Le dije a Chloe mientras la agitaba para que la tinta se secara.

-¿Estás segura? -Alzó una ceja. -Ya sabes que soy un desastre. -Se rió.

-Siempre podemos hacernos otra. -Me encogí de hombros. -De hecho, ahora que estamos juntas, podemos sacarnos todas las fotos que deseemos. -Le tendí la foto.

-Ah... Está bien. -Dijo con falsa impaciencia. Recogió la imagen de mi mano y la llevó al coche. Estaba segura que Chloe guardaría esa foto como un tesoro.

-Bueno, ¿Comemos? -Señalé los dos bocadillos ya dispuestos sobre la mesa. -Cogí una botella de agua y empezé a llenar mi vaso. -¿Quieres? -Le pregunté.

-¿Agua? ¿Quién quiere agua cuando tenemos esto? -Me miró fingiendo sorpresa. -Y de debajo de la mesa sacó una botella con alguna bebida alcohólica, que debido a que no bebo, no pude reconocer.

-¿Enserio? -Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Enserio. -Me replicó ella. -Y como digas algo, -Esbozó una sonrisa maligna. -te ato a ese árbol, te pongo un embudo en la boca y te echo un poco de esto -Señaló la botella. -Para que veas lo que te pierdes.

-No te atreverás. -Le seguí el juego.

-No me tientes, Maxine Caulfield. -Chloe era una de las pocas personas a las que permitía usar mi nombre completo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú ganas. -Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Chloe sonreía triunfante.

Cogí el bocadillo y le pegué un buen mordisco sin preocuparme en saber su contenido ¿Para qué? Si estaba hecho por Joyce estaría bueno.

-Mmmmm… Tortilla de Patata. -Dije con la boca ían pasado literalemtne cinco años desde la última vez que había disfrutado de unas de las maravillosas tortillas de Joyce y la verdad, sabía exactamente tal cual recordaba. Cerré los ojos para saborearla. Tenía que disfrutar de aquel manjar de dioses que se me había negado durante los últimos 5 años.

-Veo que está bueno. -Se burló Chloe.

-Qué se ría lo que quiera. Está realmente bueno. -Pensé para mí.

Abrí los ojos y entonces pude ver alguien había usado un cuchillo para tallar un dibujo en la mesa de madera. Se trata de un corazón con las letras "CxR".

Mi semblante debió de cambiar de repente, por que Chloe se alarmó.

-¿Qué sucede, Max?

-¿Venías con ella a merendar aquí, verdad? -Ella bajó la mirada.

-Sí, cuando te fuiste…

-Cómo le gusta recordármelo. -Pensé.

-Cuando te fuise -Volvió a decir. -Intenté hacer con Rachel las mismas cosas que hacía contigo. Un error, porque ella era completamente diferente a tí… -Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Esto último es bueno o malo? -Pensé para mis adentros mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-De todas formas -Prosiguió. -Al igual que a tí y a mí, a Rachel le encantaba venir al bosque.

-Vaya, Chloe… No tenía ni idea. -Intenté n sonar estúpida ante el giro que había dado la conversación. -Veo que estabais muy unidas… -Ella asintió.

-La quería mucho. Ella… ella me salvó. Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido ella me dió esperanza. -La voz de Chloe se quebraba.

Sabiendo que no existían palabras capaz de consolar a Chloe, puse mi brazo sobre su hombro y la abracé con fuerza.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Chloe… De verdad.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. -Agita la mano de forma despectiva.

La respiración de Chloe estaba acelerada y era consciente de que ella contenía las lágrimas.

-Te prometo que la encontraremos, Chloe… Lo haremos juntas.

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente.

-¿Damos una vuelta? -Me preguntó señalando un lugar indeterminado del bosque.

-De acuerdo.

Y así caminamos durante horas entre los árboles otoñales. Era maravilloso ver como las hojas habían cambiado su verde primaveral por rojos, amarillos y naranjas, por lo que no pude resistirme y fui sacando fotos a diestro y siniestro. En muchas de ellas aparecía Chloe haciendo alguna payasada. Sé que Chloe y yo nos habíamos estando viendo durante la última semana pero era con este tipo de cosas cuando de verdad me daba cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos. Me encantaba reír con ella, hablar con ella, recordar viejos tiempos con ella, … Era maravilloso.

-Será mejor que volvamos, está empezando a oscurecer. -Comenté.

-A sus órdenes, mi Capitán. -Hizo exageradamente el saludo militar.

Se dio la vuelta y la vi titubear.

-No me jodas que nos hemos perdido… -Negué con la cabeza.

-Eh… Claro que no. -Dijo ella orgullosa. -Es por aquí. -Dijo convencida. En realidad estaba segura de que ella había elegido una dirección al azar, pero que podía hacer, hacía 5 años que yo no pisaba ese bosque y por tanto no sabía como salir de ahí. Me encogí de hombros.

-Chloe. -Volví a insistir una hora después. -¿No tienes ni idea, verdad?

Chloe suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-En fin, debía habémelo pensado antes de venir. -Puse los ojos en blanco. -Debería haber previsto que algo así pasaría si dejaba alguien con un sentido de la orientación tan nefasto como Chloe. -Pensé.

-Bueno, ¿Qué sugieres Mad Max? -Me preguntó.

-Está claro que no saldremos de aquí si nos quedamos quietas. -Me encogí de hombros.

Y así proseguimos con nuestra caminata con la esperanza de encontrar una salida.

-Una cueva. -Chloe señaló una pequeña entrada en una pared rocosa que se situaba a nuestra izquierda. A plena luz del día sería perfectamente visible pero con esta oscuridad me preguntaba si Chloe tenía la habilidad de la visión nocturna -Está empezando a hacer frío ¿Y si nos detenemos a descansar? Podemos coger algunas ramas, las encenderé con mi mechero.

-Mmmm… -Pensé. No me convencía mucho la idea. De hecho, en cualquier película los protagonistas no suelen acabar bien cuando se meten en una cueva por la noche. Pero no estábamos en una película. -De acuerdo. -Acepté no muy convencida.

Entre ambas cogimos unas cuantas ramitas y hojas y nos introducimos en la caverna. Nos sentamos y Chloe sacó su mechero e intentó que la hojarasca prendeira. Al principio se resistía pero la inquebrantable insistencia de Chloe consiguió que una pequeña llama floreciera de entre las hojas.

-¡Lo conseguí! -Gritó de alegría. Deducí que no tenía muchas esperanzas de lograrlo. Sonreí, Chloe siempre había sido así. -Y ahora, mi premio. -Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca mientras al mismo tiempo, con la habilidad que solo confiere el paso de los años, utilizaba la mano izquierda para encenderlo.

La miré un poco asqueada. Detesto el humo del tabaco. En realidad detesto cualquier tipo de humo, excepto quizás, el humo de las típicas chimeneas que hay en los salones de las casas alrededor de las cuales las familias y amigos se sientan y reunen. Me encantan esas chimeneas, para que mentir.

-¿Qué? -Bufó ella al percatarse de mi mueca de asco.

-Pásate… -Empecé a decir.

-Ya, ya. -Agitó a mano. -Que me pase al cigarrillo electrónico. -Se encogió de hombros.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Fue justo en ese momento cuando vi un especie de luz fuera de cueva.

-Me ha parecido ver una cosa… -Caminé hacia la salida de la cueva.

Ella asintió, supongo que pensaba que yo solo quería huir del humo. En parte tenía razón, no fumo y tampoco me gusta ser fumadora pasiva.

Pero efectivamente, había una luz, un extraño brillo.

-¿Pero qué? -Me sorprendí.

Se trataba de una cierva que emitía una ligera luz azul, a priori imperceptible, pero estaba segura de que brillaba. Me rasqué la cabeza.

-¿Chloe? Tienes que ver esto.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Chloe?

Nada. Me giré intrigada. El fuego de la pequeña fogata ya se había apagado.

-No me asustes… ¿Chloe? -Insistí caminando hacia la cueva.

Entonces me fijé en que las brasas del cigarrillo se consumían sobre el suelo. El cigarrillo estaba casi completo. Y Chloe no depserdicia sus cigarrillos. Seguí avanzando. Entonces sentí una superficie líquida. Me agaché. Era sangre.

Me llevé la mano a la boca de esa forma ridícula que solo yo se hacer.

-Chloe… -Susurre sin comprender.

De repente escuché un rugido tremendo que resonó por toda la cueva y la figura de un oso salió de las tinieblas con el cadáver de Chloe en sus fauces,

-¡No! -Me quedé en estado de shock. -¡Max espabila! ¡Tengo que rebobinar! -Y eso es lo que hice.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Chloe, sentada sobre una roca en el interior de la roca mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Lo estaba disfrutando de veras por su cara de auténtico placer, supongo que esa es la razón por la que no sintió la presencia del oso.

-¡Chloe! -Le grité. -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, dentro de esta cueva hay uno oso!

-¿Eh? -Parecía aturdida. -No estoy para bormas, Max.

-Joder, lo he visto, he retrocedido en el tiempo.

Entonces un ruido, un sonido ronco, se comenzó a escuchar detrás de Chloe. La piel de mi inseparable amiga se volvió completamente blanca y acto seguido se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo. Por supuesto, yo hice lo mismo.

-Vale, tu ganas. -Nunca la había visto correr tan rápido.

Corrimos durante unos minutos, probablemente batimos algún que otro récord mundial de atletismo. Finalmente, exhaustas por el esfuerzo y jadeantes, nos detuvimos.

-Muchas gracias, Max. -Dijo mientras recuperaba la respiración. -Te debo una. -Levantó el pulgar. -Una ya no puede ni fumarse un cigarrillo tranquilamente. -Trató de bromear, pero yo era incapaz de reirme, no después de haber visto lo sucedido en la otra línea temporal.

De nuevo. Una cierva caminó elegantemente hasta nuestra posición, esta vez no emitía ninguna luz propia, lo que me llevó a preguntarme si lo de antes me lo había imaginado. La cierva movió la cabeza y echó a correr.

-Creo que quiere que la sigamos. -Dije.

Chloe se encogió de hombros como diciendo que no teníamos nada que perder.

Así que con fuerzas renovadas, echamos a correr detrás del animal. Y por increíble que parezca, la cierva nos llevó al merendero, donde se encontraba el coche de Chloe.

-Si no lo dices tú, lo haré yo. -Aseguró Chloe.

-¿Eh? -Tartamudeé sin estar todavía recuperada de la imagen del cadáver de Chloe. -Ella suspiró.

-Que esa cierva es mucho más lista que yo. Nos ha llevado al merendero en apenas 5 minutos, será mejor que la próxima vez te acompañe ella, no yo. -Bromeó Chloe. Pero yo no estaba para risas. -Me mató, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo? -La miré sorprendida por su pregunta.

-He visto la sangre en tu zapato. -Señaló hacia mis pies. -El oso me mató en la otra línea temporal… Por eso rebobinaste.

Me derrumbé y me puse a llorar como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Yo… lo siento Chloe. -Sollocé.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarme y con ternura, depositó un beso sobre mi pelo.

-Gracias, Max. -Susurró. -Será mejor que duermas en mi casa. La residencia estará cerrada. -Dijo esta vez en voz más alta.

Introdujo la llave y arrancó.


	4. Episodio 4

Me desperté en una habitacón que no pude reconocer como mía. Entonces recordé todo: la excursión al bosque, el oso, la cierva… y bueno, Chloe me había invitado a dormir a su casa. Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que había dormido en esa casa.

Me giré y apoyada sobre mi costado puder ver Chloe respirando profunda y armónicamente, su pecho bajaba y subía rítmicamente. Sonreí y me quedé mirándola durante unos minutos. Como había cambiado físicamente Chloe en esos 5 años… Lo que más destacaba era obviamente el color azul de su pelo, que ahora llevaba más corto, pero también su cuello se había alargado más de lo que recordaba. Sus pechos y caderas se habían desarrollado y bueno, ella había crecido mucho. Chloe siempre había sido más alta que yo y seguía siendo así. Lo más probable es que los chicos de su edad la consideraran atractiva, seguro que había tenido montones detrás de ella. Pero estaba claro que ella prefería a Rachel Amber.

Una extraña sensación me vino a la mente al pensar en Rachel.

-¿A caso solo soy una sustituta de Rachel para Chloe? -Pensé algo inquieta.

En cierta manera me lo merecía. Había abandonado a Chloe durante 5 años sin dar señales de vida. Rachel había entrado en la vida de Chloe y había ocupado mi lugar. No, más que eso, Rachel había hecho más que llenar el vacío que yo había dejado. Me entristecí al pensar en ello.

Entonces escuché a mi móvil vibrar sobre la mesilla. Dándome la vuelta lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, lo cogí y lo desbloqueé. Pulsé sobre la pantalla para abrir la aplicación y ver los mensajes.

**Dana: **_Ey Max!_

**Dana: **_Qué tal has dormido? __Ya he visto que no __has dormido__ en tu habitación __:__)_

** Dana: **_Espero que bien, porque hoy vas a necesitar toda la energía posible_

Sonreí para adentro, Dana parecía Warren enviando cientos de mensajes. Era obvio que ser nombrada Directora del Comité de Decoración la hacía mucha ilusión.

**Dana: **_Que tal te viene una reunión del Comité para __mañana para empezar__ con la decoración y eso?_

** Max: **_Por mí bien, no tengo nada planeado :)_

**Dana: **_Genial! Tengo que comunicárselo también a Juliet pero seguro que tampoco tiene nada __que hacer__. Luego te aviso. Chao._

Volví a sonreír imaginando las excusas que Juliet se inventaría para tratar de evitar la reunión. Pero seguro que no le serviría de nada.

-Será mejor que me levante. -Pensé mientras me baja de la cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Cuando éramos pequeñas y dormíamos juntas, Chloe se ponía echa un basilisco si la despertaba. Estaba claro que le gusta dormir, incluso más que a mí y eso parece no haber cambiado.

Una vez de pie, me estiré sin hacer ruido. Bostecé y caminé de puntillas lo más sigilosa posible. Como no podía faltar, en mi camino a la puerta me llevé el tortazo matutino al que ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar. Chloe había dejado su ropa interior en el suelo y bueno, más pendiente de no hacer ruido que de caminar de forma normal, me resbalé y me caí otra vez de morros.

-¡Ay! -Me masajeé las posaderas. -Joder Max, ya te has dado la hostia matinal.

Miré entonces hacia Chloe dispuesta a rebobinar si se había despertado, pero afortunadamente estava disfrutando de un sueño profundo. Mejor así. Cogí mi ropa que ayer noche había dejado sobre una silla con la mano izquierda y proseguí en mi dura y silenciosa travesía hacia la puerta. Cuando agarré la manilla con mi mano derecha para abandonar la habitación escuché la voz de Chloe, parecía que hablaba entre sueños.

-Ra… Rachel.

Fue un simple susurro. Pero algo se rompió en mi corazón.

-¿Cómo puedes sentir envidia de una chica desaparecida cuando tú abandonaste a Chloe? -Me torturé. -Deberías estar apoyándola. Joder, Max, su mejor amiga ha desaparecido.

Y llena de dudas atravesé finalmente la puerta para entrar en el pasillo del piso de arriba de casa de Chloe. Cuántas veces habíamos corrido Chloe y yo por ese pasillo. Cómo había echado de menos esa casa y sus habitantes. No pude evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al recordar a William, el padre de Chloe, una gran persona que había fallecido poco antes de mudarme yo a Seattle. Eso debió de haber cambiado a Chloe por completo.

-Deberías haber estado con ella. -Me dije.

Pero la que había estado con ella era Rachel Amber, no yo.

También admiraba a Joyce, la madre de Chloe. A pesar de la muerte de su esposo y de la situación emocional de Chloe, había salido adelante. Incluso se había vuelto a casar. Todavía no tenía el placer (o la desgracia, según Chloe) de conocer al marido de Joyce. Chloe parecía odiaro a muerte… pero que hija no odia a su padrastro, la persona que ha ocupado el lugar de su padre, a quien Chloe adoraba. Probablementeyo haría lo mismo en su situación. En cualquier caso, si había enamorado a Joyce estaba claro que no podia ser tan mala persona.

Caminé hacia el baño donde hice mis necesidades y después me vestí. Posteriormente, bajé las escaleras.

-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestar más aquí… Tengo que preparar algo para la reunión del Comité de mañana y también quiero buscar algo de información para el trabajo con Warren. Seguro que él ya ha hecho algo, no quiero parecer una vaga. -Pensé

Entonces vi a David Madsen en la mesa del salón tomando lo que parecía ser un café mientras leía el periódico.

-Hola, David. -Le saludé. -Espera, ¿Qué diablos hace David Madsen en casa de Chloe? -David Madsen era el paranoico guardia de seguridad de la Academia Blackwell. Estaba medio loco y estaba obsesionado con la seguridad, afortunadamente yo no había tenido ningún encontronazo con él, pero me seguía inspirando cierto temor. Ahora bien, ¿Qué hacía ese indivudo en casa de Chloe? ¿Habría cometido Chloe alguna fechoría en Blackwell? No podía ser eso. David no parecía actuar como un extraño en casa ajena. -¿No me jodas que es el padrastro de Chloe? -Me sorprendí.

-Ah, hola. -Respondió sin levantar la vista del periódico. -Veo que esta vez te ha tocado a tí.

Todavía seguía en estado de shock, así que no respondí.

-Desde que Rachel desapareció Chloe a estado trayendo a extraños a dormir todas las noches. Hombres, mujeres, … Todo le va bien… No le basta solo con las dorgas que también ha de quedarse embarazada. -Dijo amargamente. -Ten cuidado, no te vaya a contagiar alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. -Me advirtió.

¿Tan mal estaba Chloe? Sabía que la desaparición de Rachel le había afectado, pero por lo que decía David, parecía ser grave.

-Tú no eres nadie para juzgar a Chloe. -Bueno, eso es lo que quería decir, pero mi timidez me lo impidió. Así que seguí con la boca abierta.

Entonces David dejó el periódico, o ya no le parecía interesante o conversar conmigo le divertía más.

-Pero de todas maneras me sorprende verte aquí, Maxine Caulfield. Según mis informes de la Academia, ni te drogas, ni bebes alcohol, ni vas a las fiestas del Vortex ni te acuestas con el primero que pasa, todo lo contrario que mi hijastra.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo cojones sabe tanto de mí? -Por un momento sentí verdadero miedo.

-Bueno. -Se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que eres mejor que toda la gentuza que suele trae Chloe.

-¿Gracias? Supongo… -Pensé.

-Solo espero que se le pegue algo de tí a Chloe… Pero en fin… Conociendo a Chloe es más probable que a tí se te pegue algo de ella. -Cogió una galleta y la untó galleta en el tazón y se lo llevó a la boca. -Puedes desayunar. -Invitó, no muy amablemente, pero tampoco de forma descortés.

La verdad es que no estaba entre mis planes desayunar a solas con David Madsen. No era la cita de mis sueños, que digamos.

-¿Y Joyce? -Dije con una vocecilla de cordero asustado.

-Ha salido hace un momento, a coger el correo. -Continuó con el desayuno.

Justo en ese preciso instante, se abrió la puerta y Joyce entró a escena con varias cartas en la mano. Parecía algo preocupada. Supongo que sería facturas.

-Hola, Max, espero que hayas dormido bien. -Dijo tan dulce como siempre. No era la primera vez que veía a Joyce desde que había llegado a Arcadia Bay, de hecho, la primera vez que nos habíamos visto, ambas nos habíamos abrazado con fuerza, incluso a ella se le había escapado alguna lágrima. Joyce era una gran persona y ahora era un placer verla día sí día también. La había echado de menos. -Veo que has conocido a mi marido. -Dijo mirando a David.

Pero David ya ni siquiera me miraba, continuaba con su lectura del periódico.

-Puede parecer un poco brusco, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón. -Joyce me sonrío como solo ella sabe hacer. -¿Chloe sigue durmiendo? -Me preguntó.

-Sí. -Asentí.

-Como puedes ver, tu amiga sigue siendo como una marmota, en eso no ha cambiado tanto. -Me deció una sonrisa de complicidad. -Pero ya basta de tonterías. Tienes que tener hambre ¿Verdad, Max?

-Tenía pensado regresar a Blackwell y desayunar allí… no quería molestar.

-Por Dios, Max. Tú nunca molestas. Ya sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para tí. -Me renegó. -Anda, te voy a preparar un buen desayuno ¿Qué tal un par de tortitas y bacon?

-Llevo soñando conn uno de tus desayunos desde el primer día que me fui de Arcadia Bay. -Sonreí con modestia.

Y como si no hubieran pasado esos 5 años, entre Joyce y volvimos a preparar un desayuno en casa de los Price. No me canso de decirlo, como echaba esto de menos. Y una vez todo estaba preparado, nos sentamos en la mesa para dar buena cuenta de esos manjares. Ella se sentó al lado de David y bueno yo en el otro lateral de la mesa.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Max, sobretodo por Chloe. -Comentó.

-Yo también me alegro, Joyce.

David nos miraba de reojo.

-Desde que desapareció Rachel no había visto a Chloe tan animada. Supongo que has tenido mucho que ver con eso. -Prosiguió ella. Entonces agaché la cabeza.

-Siento haberme ido cuando Chloe más me necesitaba.

-Max, no digas tonterías, tú no elegiste irte de Arcadia Bay, estoy seguro que Chloe lo entiende en el fondo de su corazón.

Cuando ya casi habíamos terminado el delicioso desayuno, Chloe bajó por las escaleras.

-Buenos días mamá, hola Max. -Dijo alegremente. Cruzó sus ojos con David y lo ignoró.

-Siempre están así. -Me susurró Joyce poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿No vas a saludar a David?

-Ah cierto, se me había olvidado. -Dijo Chloe con ironía. -Buenos día, mal sustituto de mi padre.

-Chloe… -Empezó a regañar Joyce.

-Sí mamá, me lo has dicho mil veces "Tienes que respetar a David como si fuera tu padre". -Dijo en un tono cláramente burlesco. -¡El problema es que él no es mi padre!

-Joyce, no tiene importancia. -Dijo David mientras leía el periódico. Se ve que estaba muy acostumbrado a los desprecios de Chloe.

-Sí, sí que la tiene, David. -Respondió Joyce.

Entonces comenzó una discursión que no quería presenciar. No me sentía cómoda. La situación se tensaba cada vez más y yo, no sé por qué, pero me moría de vergüenza.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí, Max. -Me dije. -Yo… eh… tengo que irme. Gracias por el desayuno. -Me levanté tórpemente de la mesa. -Luego nos vemos, Chloe.

-Eso Max, abandóname otra vez, como siempre haces cada vez que te necesito. -Gruñó una encolerizada Chloe. -Rachel jamás me haría esto.

Entonces se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Ni Joyce ni David ni yo misma nos lo esperábamos.

-Chloe... -Intentó decir Joyce.

-No, no pasa nada, Joyce. -Agaché la cabeza un poco. -Chloe tiene toda la razón… Será mejor que me vaya… -Y caminé hacia la puerta. En medio del silencio en el que se había sumido la casa de los Price, salí a la calle.

Jamás me había sentido peor. Lo que había dicho Chloe era cierto, pero ahora me dolía el alma. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando por fin llegué a la parada de autobús.

-Joder, encima llueve. -Me lamenté.

De normal amaba la lluvia y las tormentas, me provocaban una sensación de melancolía y nostalgia que me encantaba. Pero en ese momento solo servía para aumentar mi depresión. Sentía un dolor en el pecho que no tenía curación.

-No puedo volver a abandonarla… -Me dije mientras las gotas de la lluvia recorrían mis mejillas y se confundían con mis lágrimas.

-¿Max? -Me preguntó una vocecilla inconfundible detrás de mí. Era Warren. Con la mano izquierda sostenía paraguas con la tabla periódica dibujada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y complétamente dolida, me giré hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza. Al principio se sorprendió. Lógico. A mí también me había sorprendido mi propia reacción. Nunca suelo ser tan impulsiva. Al final, él correspondió a mi abrazo gratamente, colocando sus brazos sobre mi espalda.

-Vaya… -Tartamuedó él. -Que recibimiento.

Entonces me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos. Se había puesto rojo.

-Max… ¿Qué te pasa? -Cambió totalmente su actitud al ver que estaba llorando.

-No… No es nada Warren. -Recuperé la compostura y me sequé las lágrimas con la mano.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Te ha hecho alguien algo? -Su cara se puso algo rígida. -Puedes confiar en mí… -Intentó tranquilizarme.

-Lo sé, Warren… De verdad que no es nada. -Respondí.

-Ya… -Se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No pensaba que te levantabas tan pronto los sábados… -Traté de cambiar de tema.

-Eh… He desayunado en el Two Whales. -Se acarició la coronilla nervioso ¿Me estaba mintiendo?

-Ya… -Comenté. Me mordí el labio.

En todo momento se preocupada en que el paraguas me cubriera a mí también, incluso aunque él se mojara. Que mono es cuando se pone así…

Por fin llegó el autobús. Pagué al conductor y subí. Detrás mía iba Warren. Escogí un asiento al azar.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí? -Dijo señalando el asiento que hacía pareja con el mío.

-Claro que no. -Intente sonreir. -Adelante. -Señalé el asiento.

Entonces se hizo un silencio incómodo. Yo miraba las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el cristal. Era perfecto para una foto. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me sentí con ganas para sacar la cámara e inmortalizar ese momento.

-Lo siento Warren. -Me giré hacia él. -Todavía no he empezado a recoger información para el trabajo de Historia Universal.

-Ah… No te preocupes por eso. Yo tampocó he emezado. -Intentó sonreir para tranquilizarme. Pero sabía que me estaba mintiendo para no hacerme sentir mal. -A todo esto… Deberíamos reunirnos para empezar a hacerlo… -Dijo nerviosamente.

-Eh… Claro. -Volví a sonreir. -Mañana tengo reunión del Comité de Decoración, pero el martes no tengo nada ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Genial! -Exclamó él. -Menos mal que me tocó contigo… -Dijo. -Imagínate que me hubiera tocado con Victoria o Nathan. Me habría fugado de la Academia -Exageró.

Y así estuvimos bromeando sobre Nathan y Victoria en esa mañana lluviosa del domingo 27 de octubre.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, institntivamente puse mi mano sobre la suya. Él se sobresaltó un poco.

-Warren. -Dije mientras acariciaba su mano. -Gracias por todo, de verdad. -Sonreí. -Gracias por hacerme olvidar mi discursión con Chloe por unos minutos. -Pensé para mí.

Finalmente el autboús llegó a la parada que se situaba frente a la Academia Blackwell. Ambos bajamos del autobús al mismo tiempo y caminamos hacia la Residencia sin mediar palabra.

-Vaya vaya, si es la parejita feliz de frikis. -Como siempre, Victoria Chase nos interceptó seguida de sus dos esclavas, Courtney y Taylor.

-Victoria, por favor… -Dije caminando con Warren tratando de esquivarlas.

-Ah claro, ¿No somos lo suficiente guays para tí como para hablar con nosotras? -Se burló Victoria.

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere hacerte rabiar. -Susurró Warren. -Le fastidia más que le ignoremos.

Continuamos el camino hacia los dormitorios. Frente al edificio de la residencia, hay un pequeño jardín con algunos bancos. Allí estaba Daniel dibujando, apoyado sobre un árbol, parece buen chico, aunque no me llevo mucho con él. También estaba Samuel el extraño conserje, regando las plantas. Pobre Samuel, a la mayoría de la Academia les parecía una persona tenebrosa, pero a mí me caía bien. Supongo que tengo debilidad por los bichos raros, son un soplo de aire fresco en esta Academia de hipócritas, y bueno, al fin y al cabo yo también era rara. Poco más allá, frente al Totem, Brooke se concentraba en volar su dron.. Sin embargo, noté que me dedicaba alguna mirada recelosa, incluso llegué a percibir odio. Supongo que aparecer en la Academia con Warren no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Max. -Me saludó la voz del Señor Jefferson. -Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre... tu último trabajo de fotografía… -Miró a Warren con cierto desprecio. -A solas.

Era extraño. Al Señor Jefferson le brillaban los ojos de una manera extravagante, como si estuviera sobreexcitado. Ese brillo me transmitía euforia a la vez que me provocaba temor.

-Max no se encuentra muy bien, Señor Jefferson. -Habló Warren al darse cuenta de que yo no abría la boca.

-Sí, está claro que no llego en un buen momento. -Miro a Warren con cierto recelo. -Ya nos veremos, Max, cuando te encuentras mejor. -Se giró y se marchó.

Warren me acompañó hasta la puerta de la zona de dormitorios de chicas y nos despedimos.

-Seguro que te encuentras bien. -Noté cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Claro. -Intenté parecer convencida. -No te preocupes.

-Vale… -Se acarició la coronilla. -Si te pasa algo, llámame ¿Vale?

-Muchas gracias, Warren, pero estoy bien.

No muy convencido al final cedió y se marchó.

Subí por las escaleras y entré en mi querida habitación, la número 219.

-Bueno ya estás en casa, Max. Será mejor que me ponga a buscar información sobre Alejandro Magno para el trabajo de Historia Universal… y así paro de pensar en la discursión con Chloe. -Encendí el ordenador y empecé a buscar información. Porl o menos me mantenía distraida.

_**Alejandro Magno**_

_Alejandro III de Macedonia, conocido como Alejandro el Grande o Alejandro Magno, perteneciente a la dinastía Agréada, fue el más grande de los Reyes macedonios y uno de los más grandes conquistadores de la historia y el forjador de uno de los mayores Imperios que haya visto la humanidad, desde Grecia hasta la India. Un imperio plurinacional que conllevó a un gran enriquecimiento cultural de valor incalculable. Un imperio que fue incapaz de sobrevivir a su constructor, pues a la muerte de Alejandro, se desintegró. Pero, ¿Cómo surgió la figura de Alejandro? En este documetno trataremos de descifrar la vida y el carácter del monarca macedonio._

Acabé la introducción.

-Espero que a Warren le guste…

Pero pronto comencé a perder el interés en el trabajo y buscaba cualquier excusa para entretenerme. Cada vez que pensaba Chloe una sensación de malestar recorría mi cuerpo.

-Max deberías estar trabajando… -Dije después de sacarme un selfie.

Dejé la cámara sobre la cama y me puse a ello.

-¿Sobre que querrá hablar el Señor Jefferson? -Me mordí el labio.

-A lo que estás, Max. -Me regañé.

Y así pasé toda la tarde.

* * *

**Y aquí os dejo el cuarto episodio ¿Qué sucederá entre Chloe y Max? ¿Qué querrá el Señor Jefferson?**

**Bueno, si os ha gustado y lo deseáis, podéis dejar un comentario. En cualquier caso, gracias por leer y que paséis un buen día (o una buena noche, según a que ahora lo estéis leyendo).**


	5. Episodio 5

Llegó por fin el día de señalado por Dana. Así es, era lunes 28 de octubre, el día marcado por Dana para hacer la primera Reunión del Comité de Decoración para las fiestas de Halloween. Estábamos reunidas en el aula de fotografía que tan amablemente nos había cedido el Señor Jefferson.

-Bueno Dana, ya nos tienes aquí… -Dijo no muy contenta Juliet.

-Ya veréis, se me han ocurrido miles de ideas. -Dijo Dana exultante. -Pero primero quiero oír las vuestras. -Juliet y yo tragamos saliva. Con todo lo sucedido ayer y el trabajo de Historia no le había dado muchas vueltas a esto de los adornos de Halloween. -Juliet, tú primera. -Bueno, eso me daría algo de tiempo para pensar. No quería decepcionar a Dana.

-¿Eh? -Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de Juliet.

-Pobre Juliet. -Pensé. -Se ve que esto le incomoda.

-Pues yo había pensado en lo típico… Ya sabes… -Intentó parecer convencida. -Calabazas, telarañas en las paredes, …

-Qué poca originalidad… -Dana puso los ojos en blanco. -Espero que Max, que comprende mejor las fiestas de Haloween sea más creativa… Pero sí, obviamente tendremos que usar calabazas y telarañas. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, Max, piensa, improvisa… -Pensé. -Yo había pensado en pedirle al Director Wells que nos dejara utilizar los altavoces que hay en los pasillos y alrededores de Blackwell para emitir sonidos terroríficos… No sé, risas malignas, aleteos de murciélagos, frases de películas de terror…

-¡Maravilloso! -Aplaudió Dana. -Tú si que sabes. -Te dejo esa parte para tí, Max, ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Podrás convencer al Director Wells?

-Esto te pasa por bocazas, Max. -Suspiré. -Mira que feliz está Juliet sin haber abierto la boca. -Puse los ojos en blanco. -Lo intentaré. -Respondí a Dana.

-No lo intentes, Max, hazlo. -Dana me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y que se te ha ocurrido a tí, Dana? -Juliet arqueó una ceja.

-Voy a llenar de "sangre" la piscina de la Academia, -Sonrió. -Pero tengo más sopresas preparadas.

Vi que Juliet abría la boca para preguntar acerca de las "sorpresas" pero al final decidió callar.

-Haces bien, Juliet, mejor no preguntar. -Sonreí para adentro.

-Bueno, a lo que estamos. -Dijo Dana. -He comprado todo lo necesario para empezar. -Señaló unas cajas enormes que había al fondo del aula

Juliet y yo nos acercamos y las abrimos mientras Dana miraba orgullosa. Había centenares de calabazas, de telarañas, murciélagos, huesos, sangre falsa, …

-Primero empezamos por lo clásico. -Afirmó Dana sonriente.

-¿Tenemos que colocar todo esto? -Juliet empalideció y me miró consternada. Me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, y ya podéis empezar, tiene que estar todo listo para mañana, hay que aprovechar que es lunes por la tarde y la Academia está vacía. Menos mal que el Director me dejó esto. -Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo. Con toda probabilidad eran las llaves de la escuela. -Ah, y no os preocupéis, paga todo la Academia Blackwell.

-Será mejor que empecemos si queremos acabar hoy. -Bromeé con Juliet que tenía el ánimo por los suelos.

-Max, tu te ocupas del pasillo principal, Juliet, tú del pasillo con las aulas. Como habéis visto, hay material de sobra así que decorad también los baños y las clases. Yo me ocuparé de la piscina que es donde tendrá lugar la fiesta.

Dana dando órdenes se parecía mucho Chloe… Cuando éramos pequeñas ella decidía a que jugar. Y ahí volvía a aparecer Chloe otra vez en mi mente. Suspiré, estaba claro que tenía que arreglarme con mi mejor amiga.

-Max, ¿Estás bien? -Se preocupó Dana. -De repente te has puesto blanca.

-Sí, no te preocupes, me he mareado un poco. -Mentí.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -Dana me miró desconfiada.

Me conmovió que alguien que no fuera Chloe, Warren o Joyce se preocupara tanto por mí. Entonces supe que Dana podía convertirse en una verdadera amiga,

-Todo bien, será mejor que me ponga a colgar telaralas. -Le sonreí con sinceridad.

Arrastré una de las cajas hasta el pasillo principal y comencé. Las calabazas eran de gran calidad y estaban talladas con perfección y las telas de araña parecían muy reales.

-Está claro que Dana no ha escatimado en gastos. Al Señor Wells le va a llegar una buena factura.

-¿Max? -Di un respingo y me giré blandiendo una escoba de bruja con el fin de defenderme violentamente si fuera necesaria.

-¡Ah! Que susto me ha dado, Señor Jefferson. -Me puse roja de verdadera vergüenza. Bajé lentamente la escoba. -Discúlpeme… Creía que no había nadie más aquí.

-Ya veo. -Me miró de arriba a abajo y me sonrió. Estaba claro que mi espontánea reacción, escoba en mano, le había hecho bastante gracia. Incluso me di cuenta de que se estaba intentando no reirse, vale sí, había hecho un poco el ridículo delante mi admirado profesor de fotografía... -Pero con esa escoba no hubiera sido suficiente para detenerme si hubiera querido atacarte. -Dijo divertido. -El caso es que me olvidé de una fotos en clase y bueno, he venido a recogerlas.

-Claro… -Intenté no empeorar la situación. -Por cierto ¿De que quería hablarme ayer?

-Ah, no te preocupes Max, veo que estás ocupada. -Señaló la caja llena de calabazas. -Además, sería injusto robarte unas horas de este maravilloso lunes. Mañana después de clase hablaremos tranquilamente. No te preocupes, no es nada malo. -Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero cuando ya enfilaba el camino al aula giró la cabeza. -Ah, y me encanta la decoración, está claro que se te da igual que bien que la fotografía. -Me guiñó un ojo. -Se marchó.

Entonces me quedé parada asimilando todo.

-Espera… Mark Jefferson, el prestigioso fotógrafo, ¿Me ha guiñado un ojo? -Pensé todavía en shock. -Debo de estar soñando… -Me pellizqué la mejilla, pero no, no estaba soñando. -Y también a alabado mi estilo como fotógrafa… -Era como estar en un sueño. No hay nada más hermoso como que la persona que más admiras en el mundo te dice que haces bien lo que más te gusta hacer.

La voz de Dana, que en ese momento acababa de bajar las escaleras del segundo piso, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento ¿De dónde demonios vendría?

-Espabila Max, el pasillo no se va a decorar solo. -Asentí y proseguí con la decoración.

Proseguí colgando telarñas, colocando calabazas, carteles…

Cuando estaba en lo alto de la escalera para colocar un murciélago de plástico, estuve a punto de caerme, pero pude recuperar a tiempo el equilibrio. Para mi fortuna.

-Bien, Max, hoy todavía no te has pegado el tortazo diario.

Decorar todo el pasillo principal me llevó dos largas horas, pero al final, lo conseguí.

-Joder, estoy agotada de tanto estirar los brazos. -Me lamenté. -Mañana voy a tener unas agujetas terribles.

Me dispuse a buscar a Juliet y Dana unavez terminado mi trabajo pero entonces me di cuenta para mi desgracia de que no había terminado.

-Oh, mierda. -Suspiré. -Me he dejado los baños. -Me detuve frente a las puertas de los mismos.

Me paré a pensar si debía entrar al baño de chicos para poner unas cuantas telarañas. Vale, si no lo hacía, Dana me mataría, pero no sé, me daba un poco de vergüenza, me sentía incómida, así que decidí empezar por el baño de chicas. Allí puse varios objetos decorativos y cuando terminé caminé hacia el espejo para lavarme la cara con agua fría. Lo necesitaba.

Entonces vi volar una extraña y maravillosa mariposa cuyas alas eran de color azul. La pequeña mariposa voló en hasta el espacio situado al final de los baños, donde terminaban las cabinas con los retretes. Me acerqué embrujada por el insecto y bueno, sentí un extraño mareo. Quería sacarle una foto, pero entonces oí que alguien había entrado en el baño.

-¿Qué cojones hace Nathan Prescott en e baño de chicas? -Me pregunté mientrass seguía oculta al fina del baño.

Entonces Nathan empezó a decir unas palabras extrañas. Estaba nervioso, más bien parecía un desequilibrado mental. Entonces entró otra persona, una chica algo más alta con el pelo azul.

-Espera… ¿Chloe? -Me pregunté. -¿Qué está pasando?

Nathan y Chloe iniciaron una discursión y sin previo aviso, el psicópata de Nathan sacó una pistola y disparó a Chloe, que cayó sin vida al suelo. Empezó a formarse un charco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo de mi mejor amiga.

-¡No! -Grite fruto del pánico mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, recorrían mis mejillas y morían en mi barbilla. -¡Chloe! -Intentaba gritar. Pero no podía.

-¿Max? -Nathan se dio cuenta de mi presencia. -¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

Quería decirle que le iba a matar con mis propias manos, pero era como si mis cuerdas vocales estuvieran paralziadas.

Entonces Nathan caminó hacia mi y me apuntó con su pistola, listo para terminar con el único testigo de su crimen.

-¿Max? ¿Max? -Volvió a preguntar Nathan, esta vez con un tono mucho amistoso ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Max? ¿Estás bien? -La cara de Nathan desapareció y en su lugar pude ver el rostro preocupado de Dana.

Cerré un poco los ojos, todavía era incapaz de ver con claridad. Estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Juliet desde atrás.

-No sé… Y me lavé la cara con agua fría y luego… Es lo único que recuerdo. -Intenté incorporarme.

-Despacio, Max. -Me pidió Dana. -Llevavamos media hora buscándote… Ya creíamos que te había pasado algo…

-Como a Rachel. -Dije en voz baja. -Entonces vi una mancha de sangre en el suelo. Forcé la vista. Había visto un charco de sangre mucho mayor en alguna ocasión en ese suelo. Pero, ¿Dónde? -Hay sangre… -Dije tórpemente señalando el suelo.

-Te sangra tu nariz. -Dijo Juliet tendiéndome su pañuelo de papel. -Cuando te hemos encontrado, ya tes estaba sangrando.

Me acerqué hacia los lavabos apoyada en Dana.

-Ah. -Me quejé. Un pinchazo me había recorrido toda la cabeza. Me masajeé las sienes.

-Despacio, Max. -Volvió a decir Dana.

Me miré en el espejo. Dos ríos de sangre fluían desde los agujeros de mi nariz. Estaba muy pálida, parecía uno de esos fantasma que había usado para la decoración. Usé el pañuelo para quitarme la sangre y después me mojé la cara.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor. Gracias, chicas. -Sonreí falsamente.

-Sí, ya has recuperado algo de color. -Aseguró Juliet.

-Lo siento Dana, no he terminado. Me faltaba por decorar el baño de los chicos. -Bajé la mirada.

-Joder Max, no te preocupes por eso, entre Juliet y yo lo hacemos ahora. Tu siéntate afuera y despéjate un poco. -Habló lentamente Dana. -¿Sabes que te ha podido pasar?

-Ha debido de ser la tensión… -La verdad es que no sé muy bien mentir. Nunca he tenido a nadie a quien mentirle. -Sí, al subir y bajar tanto por la escalera portátil.

Vi que Dana no estaba muy convencida por la respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

-Anda, salgamos de aquí. -Dijo señalando el baño. -Cuando acabemos de decorar el baño de chicos os voy a invitar a comer al Two Whales por eltrabajo tan magnífico que habéis hecho. -Dana nos guiñó un ojo. -Eso sí, no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Oh, pensé que no lo dirías nunca. -Se burló Juliet. -Esa es la razón por la que he accedido a ayudarte con als decoraciones. -Las tres soltamos una carcajada.

-Muchas graciasm Dana. -Dije yo. Aunque realmente no sabía si era buena idea ir al Two Whales, pues allí me encontraría con Joyce y quizás con Chloe.

Las tres salimos del baño de chicas y aunque insistí en ayudar a decorar el último baño, Dana me obligó a quedarme fuera bajo pena de muerte. Así que me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda sobe la pared y repsiré hondo.

-¿Qué narices te pasa últiamente, Max? -Dije mientras dirigía mis dedos por el recorrido que antes había seguido la abundante sangre que me salía de la nariz. -Cuando me desmayé soñé algo… No recuerdo que exactamente. Pero era muy doloroso. -Giré mi cabeza lentamente cubriendo todo el pasillo. -Desde que mis poderes aparecieron mis pesadillas han aumentado su frecuencia. Pero siempre aparecían cuando me dormía ¿Me estará volviendo más débil mi poder? ¿Me estará consumiendo? -Seguí reflexionando. -No debería usar mis poderes tan a la ligera por si acaso. Solo en casos de extrema urgencia, como cuando ese oso -Tragué saliva. -mató a Chloe. -Cogí aire y lo solté lentamente. -Pero no sé. -Me siento extraña. Como si no perteneciera a este mundo… Todo esto de Blackwell, mis poderes, Chloe, Victoria, Warren, … Es como si no fuera yo…

-¡Terminado! -Dana y Juliet salieron del baño. -¿Te encuentras mejor, Max?

-Yo… Sí, claro. -Mentí.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está esa cena? -Rio Juliet. -Hoy tengo mucho hambre, más te vale que lleves muchos billetes. -Bromeó.

-No te preocupes por eso. -Dana sonrió maliciosamente. -Invita el Director Wells… -Ambas le miramos con los ojos como platos. Dana alzó ambas cejas. -Bueno, ¿Vamos?

Salimos del edifico en dirección al aparcamiento, allí esperaba el cohce de Dana. Juliet se sentó de copiloto y yo me senté en la parte trasera.

-Two Whales, allá vamos. -Rió Dana. -Y condujo hacia el restuarante.

No presté mucha atención a la conversación animada que Dana y Juliet mantenían en la parte delantera del coche. Seguía perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Desde que tengo poderes todo se está volviendo más complicad. -Pensé. -Antes solo tenía que preocuparme de estudiar y saca fotos, nada más. -Mire por la ventanilla. Podía ver las olas muriendo en la playa de Arcadia Bay. -Siempre he sido solitaria, de hecho sigo amando la soledad, es hermosa, pero ahora me tengo que preocupar de Chloe, de Dana o de Warren. -Suspiré. -¿Estoy cambiando? -Me toqué la cara como si ese cambio psicológico que tanto temía pudiera traer cambios físicos.

-Max, ¿Seguro que estás bien? -Juliet me miraba preocupada desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Si no te encuentras bien podemos dejarlo para otro día, no te preocues Max. -Dijo Dana.

-No, de verdad, me apetece cenar con vosotras en el Two Whales. -Esbocé lo que yo creía que era una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ellas se miraron y sin decir nada retomaron su conversación. Finalmente llegamos al restaurate, Dana aparcó en el parking de afuera y las tres entramos dentro.

-Qué bien huele… -Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de los aromas del Two Whales. No era la primera vez que venía… y desde luego no iba a ser la última pero simepre me maravillaban los aromas de los manjares que allí se cocinaban.

Seleccionamos una mesa al azar y nos sentamos.

-Yo ya lo tengo decidido. -Dijo Dana cediéndome la carta sin mirar. -Voy a pedir mi hamburguesa favorita. -Se encogió de hombros. -La Hamburguesa "Ballena" -Reí.

-Vaya nunca la he probado. -Dije.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, no te dececpionará. -Afirmó Dana.

-Está decidido, pediré lo mismo . -Le sonreí a Dana.

-Bueno chicas, ¿Os habéis decidido ya? -La dulce voz de Joyce anunció su presencia. -Ah, hola Max, no te había visto. -Dijo al reparar en mí. -¿Todo bien? -Alzó una ceja. -Percibí cierta seriedad en su voz.

-Eh… Sí todo bien, Joyce. -Me mordí el labio, sabía que Joyce me conocía demasiado bien y que no se lo había tragado.

-Bien, ¿Entonces que vais a pedir? -Dijo Joyce sin quitarme ojo de encima, como si quisiera decir "luego vienes a hablar conmigo". Tragué saliva.

-Tres habmurguesas"ballena" -Dijo Dana.

-Marchando. -Respondió Joyce y se dio la vuelta.

-Veo que Joyce te conoce muy bien, esos es que vienes mucho por aquí para llenar la tripa. -Rió Dana.

-Tampoco es para tanto. -Enrojecí.

Joyce nos trajo las hamburguesas y me siguió mirando.

-Vale, ya lo he pillado, quiere que hablemos. -Pensé.

-Bueno. -Dijo Dana dándole un buen mordisco a la hamburguesa. -¿De qué os vais a disfrazar la fiesta de Halloween?

-Zach y yo vamos de zombies. -Dijo Juiet. Torcí el gesto, Zach no me caía muy bien. -¿Y tú, Max?

-Yo no creo que vaya… -Dije no muy alto. -No me gustan las fiestas y además, no soporto a la élite del Club Vortex. -Juliet y Dana pertenecían al Vortex, pero sabía que con ellas podía hablar con total libertad. Juliet era de las más críticas con el Vortex de hecho.

-Venga, Max. -Insistió Dana. -No será una fiesta normal del Vortex, será una fiesta de Halloween para toda la Academia. Sé que te encanta Halloween, Max.

-Pero no me siento cómoda con tanto alcohol y drogas y… detesto la música que suele a ver en esas fiestas. -Bajé la cabeza. -No es mi ambiente.

-Max. -Ahora Juliet era la que hablaba. -No tienes por qué beber si no quieres. Solo ven, estate un rato y sino te lo pasas bien, te vas. -Ambas pusieron cara de pena.

-Bueno, está bien. -Puse los ojos en blanco. -Iré a ver que tal y luego me iré.

-¡Bien! Rió Dana. -¿Y de qué te vas a disfrazar?

-Dana, acabó decidir ir, todavía no he elegido. -Dije con paciencia.

-Podrías invitar a Warren para que fuera tu pareja. -Atacó Juliet con picardía.

-Cierto. -Dana soltó una risita.

-Eh… -Me ruboricé. -Será mejor que vaya sola.

-Venga Max. No seas sosa. A Warren se le nota en la mirada que está enamorado de tí hasta los huesos. -Afirmo Dana expectante.

-Pero qué cosas decís… -Aparté la mirada. -Warren y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

-Si claro, y Trevor y yo solo somos compañeros de piso… -Se burló Dana.

-Max, no tienes que avergonzarte. -Dijo Juliet. -¿Te gusta Warren?

-Eh… yo tengo que ir al baño un momento. -Escapé.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado, Juliet. -Oí decir a Dana mientras me alejaba.

Entré en el baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría, ¿A caso solo me habían invitado a cenar para sonsacarme información sobre mi escasa vida sentimental? No. Deseché la idea rápido. Dana y Juliet no eran malas personas.

-Y una conversación así no debería darte tanta vergüenza, Max. -Me regañé. -Pero ¿Es cierto? ¿Me gusta Warren? -Negué con la cabeza tratando de despejarme.

Finalmente salí del cuarto de baño. Joyce estaba esperándome y me hizo una señal para que la siguiera hacia las cocinas, donde supongo, podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

-Siento mucho lo de ayer… -Se lamentó Joyce. -Solo quería que supieras que Chloe realemnte no piensa eso…

-Lo sé…

-Es simplemetne que primero lo de William y ahora lo de Rachel… Ya habrás notado que Chloe no es la misma chica que cuando te fuiste. -Prosiguió Joyce.

-No te preocupes Joyce. -Le cogí de las manos. -Chloe y yo nos arreglaremos. Es mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo será. -Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por todo Max. Le haces mucho bien a Chloe… -Dijo. -Por cierto, me alegro que hayas hecho amigas en Blackwell.

-Dana y Juliet. Son buenas chicas y me tratan muy bien. El Dircetor Wells nos ha encargado decorar la Academia para Halloween. -Aclaré.

-Cuanto me alegro de que te hayas adaptado a Arcadia Bay tan rápido. -Me acarició el pelo.

-Ni yo misma me lo espraba, Joyce. -Reí.

-Anda, será mejor que vayas. -Me empujó con suavidad. -O sino pensará que te ha pasado algo.

La conversación con Joyce me hizo sentir mucho mejor respecto al asunto con Chloe. Oh, Joyce siempre sabe que decir y cuando hacerlo. Aquella vez no fue una excepción.

-Mañana llamaré a Chloe. -Decidí.

Volví con Dana y Juliet y disfruté de una dovertoda cena.. Hablamos de Halloween, de los exámenes, de la fiesta, … En cualquier caso se nos hizo muy tarde. Finalmente, Dana volvió a llevarnos de vuelta a la residencia, donde tuvimos que entrar de puntillas para no despertar a nadie. Había sido un día mucho más interesante de los esperado.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el quinto episodio ya, ¿Os gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia? **

**De nuevo, y sé que siempre lo digo, si os apetece podéis votar la historia o dejar un comentario, en cualquier caso, muchísimas gracias por leer y que paséis un maravilloso día.**


	6. Episodio 6

-Aquí termina la clase de hoy. Leeros el siguiente tema para mañana y apuntad los posibles preguntas que tengáis para plantearlas en clase. -Mark Jefferson suspiró con paciencia mientras sus alumnos se apresuraban a recoger sus cosas para huir lo antes posible del aula sin escuchar las últimas palabras del prestigioso fotógrafo. -Hasta mañana, chicos. -Se dio por vencido.

Yo me disponía a abandonar la clase también cuando el Señor Jefferson me detuvo.

-Tú no, espera Max, todavía tenemos que hablar. -Vi a Victoria darse la vuelta y mirarme con odio. Tragué saliva.

Dejé mi mochila y me acerqué a la mesa del Señor Jefferson. El sacó una carpeta. De ella extrajo una de mis fotografáis que le había tenido que entregar en clases anteriores. La puso sobre la mesa.

-Tengo que decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de tí. Esta foto… -Cogió aire. -Esta foto me recuerda a las que hacía yo cuando era joven. -La felicidad se apoderó de mí. A Mark Jefferson le gustaba mi fotografía. No. La había comparado con su propio trabajo. No me lo podía creer. -Ese juego de luces, ese contraste. Por Dios Max, es fantástico, no, aún mejor, es perfecto.

Entonces me miró a la cámara.

-Yo… Señor Jefferson, no sé que decir. Me siento tan feliz… -Nnunca había expresado así mis sentiminetos ante nadie.

-Creo que tienes algo especial, Max. Algo que no tiene cualquiera… algo que con la debida instrucción y asesoramiento podría florecer para convirtirte una de las mejores fotógrafas del país. -Seguía sin poder creermelo. Mark Jefferson me estaba diciendo que podía convertirme en una fotógrafa increíble. Mis sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. -Entonces, ¿Qué me dices Max? ¿Me dejarás ayudarte a convertirte en la mejor fotógrafa del planeta? Te adviertó que seré un mentor exigente y las lecciones que solo te impartiré a tí serán muy duras.

-Señor Jefferson… -Estaba complétamente excitada. -Me encantaría convertirme en su discípula. Haré todo lo posible por aprender lo mejor y máximo posible de usted, se lo prometo. No le defraudaré. -El sonrió.

-Sé que no lo harás. -Me miró durante unos instantes. -Hoy es martes 29 de octubre. El viernes 1 de noviembre, después de Halloween, empezaremos con estas clases. Ye te informaré de las cosas que necesitas y del lugar. -Me miró a los ojos. -Qué pases un buen día, Max Caulfield.

-¿Así qué no vamos a dar la clase en el aula habitual? -Divagué. -Supongo que Victoria me envidiará tener clases a solas con el Señor Jefferson fuera del aula. Es lo que siempre ha soñado. Supongo que tratará de hacerme más la vida imposible.

-Ah, una cosa más. -Dijo el gran fotógrafo con seriedad. -Prefiero que no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que se corra la voz. Ya sabes como son los rumores.

-Claro, Señor Jefferson. Seré lo más discreta que pueda. -El asintió.

Salí de la clase con un torbellino de emociones que jamás había sentido antes. Mientras salía, pude contemplar las telarañas, calabazas, murciélago, … que decoraban El Señor Jefferson creía que yo, la callada y tímida Max Caulfield tenía talento. Tenía que contárselo a Dana, a Warren… y Chloe.

-Para el carro, Super Max, recuerda lo que ha dicho el Señor Jefferson, calladita estás más guapa. -Cierto. No se lo podía decir a nadie.

Pero el haber pensado en Chloe me recordó que había prometido a Joyce que hoy hablaría con Chloe. Sí, necesitaba recuperar a mi mejor amiga. Por eso, saqué el móvil para llamarla.

-¡Qué coincidencia! -Me sorprendí, pues justo en ese momento me había llegado un mensaje de Chloe ¿Estaríamos recuperando esa capacidad que siempre habíamos tendio desde pequeñas de pensar en lo mismo al mismo tiempo?

**Chloe: **_Max, siento mucho lo que te dije el otro día, de verdad._

** Chloe: **_Por favor, llámame en cuanto salgas de clase._

**Choe: **_Soy una idiota._

**Chloe:**_ :(_

Sí que debía estar afectada Chloe. Había cuidado su gramática en los mensajes e incluso había puesto singos de puntuación. Pero lo más grave era lo del emoticono. Chloe nunca usaba emoticonos. De hecho me renegaba cuando yo los usaba.

Esbocé una sonrisa melancólica. Chloe siempre sería mi mejor amiga. Para siempre. Por muy feas que se pusieran las cosas, o por mucho que alguien se interpusiera entre nosotras, ambas superaríamos todos juntas, como habíamos hecho desde que apenas levantábamos unos palmos del suelo.

-Nunca más ta abandonaré, Chloe. -Pensé para mí.

Nada más salir de la Academia y siguiendo las instrucciones de Chloe, la llamé.

-¿Chloe? -Pregunté cuando creía que había cogido. Al mismo tiempo paseaba por los pasillos de Blackwell decoraos terroríficamente por Dana, juliet y yo.

-Yo… Max… -Tartamudeó. -Solo quería disculparme contigo. -Supongo que Chloe no estaba muy habituada a pedir perdón. De repente una duda ma asomó en a cabeza ¿Habría presionado Joyce para que se disculpara o había sido a iniciativa suya? -Fui una verdadera estúpida. Yo no quería decirte eso… Es solo que estaba enfadada en ese momento…

-No te preocupes, Chloe, te entiendo. No tienes nada de que disculparte. -Intenté ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo? -Preguntó sorprendida. Entendí que si hubiera sido al revés Chloe me habría guardado rencor varias semanas o meses. Sonreí. Así era ella.

-Nunca podría estar enfada con mi mejor amiga. Además dijiste la verdad… te abandoné hace 5 años… -Mi voz sonaba triste.

-No, no me abandonaste… Sé que no te fuiste a Seattle por propia voluntad. -Imaginaba lo que le estaba costando decir esas palabras.

-Chloe… -Susurré yo.

-Bueno, ¿Te apetece quedar hoy para celebrar nuestra reconciliación? -Preguntó.

Después de lo de Jefferson, mi felicidad ahora era completa. Pero entonces recordé que había quedado con Warren para hacer el dichoso trabajo de Historia.

-Chloe me encantaría, de verdad, pero hoy he quedado con Warren para hacer un trabajo.

-Así que ahora que me abanondas por Warren… -Bromeó.

-¡Chloe! -Me quejé siguiéndole el juego.

-Está bien, está bien. -Se resignó. -Se ve que con Warren no puedo competir… Solo una cosa, Max, recuerda usar preservativo, todavía no quiero tener sobrinitos. -Se mofó.

-¡Chloe! -Me puse roja como un tomate. Estaba seguro de que si alguien me veía en ese momento se prensaría que me había dado algún tipo de infarto.

-Ya me imagino a esos pequeños… -Prosiguió con su chanza. -Se lo pasarán mejor con la tía Chloe que con la sosa de su madre, los llevaré a practicar con la pistola al vertedero.

-Bueno ya vale… -Supliqué. -Y si tuviera hijos lo último que haría sería dejártelos a tí. -Repsondí siguiendo la borma, un poco.

-Seguro que te has puesto roja como una fresa. Es como si te tuviera delante. -Se burló. -Bueno, ya que no puedes hoy, ¿Qué tal mañana? -Cambió de tema.

-Me parece bien. -Concedí aliviada. Dudé en colgar.

-Cuídate, Max. -Dijo tras unos segundos de total silencio. Y colgó.

Estaba siendo un día magnífico. Primero, el Señor Jefferson me veía futuo en esto de la fotografía y luego Chloe y yo volvíamos a ser las mejores amigas que siempre habíamos sido.

-Bueno, será mejor que ahora vaya a buscar a Warren para hacer el trabajo.

Habíamos acrodado vernos frente a las puertas de la Academia.

Crucé las puertas y sali del edificio. A mi derecha vi Logan y Zach jugando con una pelota. Puse los ojos en blanco. Seguí escrutando el panorama de izquierda a derecha. También estaba Luke Parker ensimismado debajo de un árbol o Daniel, que estaba realizando alguno de sus estupendos, dibujos. Y al final di con el chico que buscaba.

Torcí el gesto. Estaba hablando con Brooke. Me acerqué hacia ellos.

-¡Max! -Se alegró Warren, sonriente. -¿Todo bien? Estaba aquí con Brooke. Me estaba enseñando el dron que acaba de comprarse. Es incluso mejor que el anterior.

-Mientras algunos chicos se gastan un pastizal en un coche deportivo descapotable, Brooke está intentando ligarse a Warren con un dron. -Pensé. -Max, no seas mala. -Me reprendí.

-Sí, puede volar desde aquí hasta la residencia de estudiantes y puedo grabar todo lo que sucede en tu habitación, por ejemplo. -Dejo caer.

-Espera, ¿Eso es una amenaza? -Sospeché. -Ya veo… Sí, seguro que es muy interesante, pero Warren, deberíamos irnos. -Intenté no sonar muy fría, aunque no se si lo conseguí.

-Eh, calro. -Se sorprendió Warren por mi actitud. -Hasta luego Brooke. -Se despidió.

-Adiós. -Traté de sonar menos borde. -¿Me estaré convirtiendo en Victoria? -Me pregunté atemorizada.

Caminamos juntos hacia la biblioteca que tiene la Academia Blackwell. El lugar donde poder estudiar sin ser molestados.

-¿Seguro qué quieres ir a la biblioteca? -Me preguntó Warren incrédulo.

-Eh… Sí ¿Dónde vamos a hacerlo sino? -Me sorprendí. -El trabajo, ¿Dónde vamos a hacer el trabajo?. -Precisé nerviosa, sí, me había dado cuenta de que esa pregunta podía ser malinterpretada.

-Se ve que no vas mucho a la biblioteca, Max. -Respondió. Y era cierto, prefería estudiar en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, en la biblioteca hay de todo menos silencio. No se puede hacer nada allí. Es como una batalla campal. -Precisó Warren.

-Joder. Había elegido la biblioteca porque la posiblidad de encontrarme con Victoria o Nathan allí era escasa. Pero lo que decía Warren no era muy esperanzador. -Suspiré. -¿Y dónde podríamos ir?

-Podríamos ir a mi habitación en la residencia… -Bajó la mirada. Por mi parte yo le miré de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué intentas, Warren? -Pensé, pero oviamente, no lo dije. -Warren, sabes perfectamente que las chicas no podemos entrar en vuestro piso de la residencia y viceversa.

-Tienes razón. -Fingió como si lo había olvidado. Mejor. -A la biblioteca entonces.

Al fin llegamos a la biblioteca. Pensaba que Warren me había dicho todo eso sobre ella para poder llevarme a su cuarto. Pero pronto comprendí que había dicho la verdad.

Nada más entrar un libro volando rozó mi nariz.

-¡Guerra de libros! -Oí gritar a alguien.

-¡A las trincheras! -Gritaba otro. -¡Cuerpo a tierra!

-Mi General, el enemigo a tomado el pasillo de los libros de matemáticas y se ha atrincherado allí para reabastecerse. -Decía un "soldado" al que parecía su "oficial" a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos para mi incredulidad.

El panorama era desolador. Había mesas posicionadas estratégicamente como puestos de mando desde donde volaban libros a diestro y siniesto. Varios chicos se habían hecho fuertes en el pasillo de matemáticas y ciencias y rechazaban una y otra vez a otro grupo de chavales que intentaban tomar la posición, a pesar de su preseverancia, los primeros chicos resistían como si estuvieran en la mismísima Línea Maginot.

Miré a Warren y él se encogió de hombros.

-Está claro que aquí no podemos trabajar…

-Tengo una idea. -Dijo Warren. -La Señora Grant me dejó las llaves del laboratorio de química para que experimentara cuanto quiera. Eso sí, me dijo que como volviera ella alguna mañana y encontrara un cráter gigante en lugar del laboratorio, me disolvería en ácido sulfúrico.

-Está bien. -Acepté. -Cualquier sitio mejor que este frente de guerra.

Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos hacia el laboratorio de química.

-Mucho mejor. -Sonreí satisfecha al ver la traquilidad de la biblioteca. Realmente, después de lo de la biblioteca, cualquier lugar me parecía idóneo. -¿Empezamos?

-Como desee mi Lady. -Warren hizo una reverencia descarada y yo no pude evitar reirme.

Sacamos nuestra información y nos pusimos a ello. La verdad es que hacer el trabajo con Warren era un auténtica gozada. Había sido un acierto el haber rebobinado. Warren, al contrario que yo, sabía escoger cada palabra para convertir nuestro trabajo en una verdader a obra de arte. Y para que mentir, Warren sabía aprovechar los momentos indicados para soltar algún chiste histórico. Supongo que Alejandro Magno no le haría gracia, pero que le vamos a hacer.

De repente dejé de escuchar a Warren y mi oído se concentró escuchar un ruido extraño. Era un ruido sordo y constante, casi imperceptible.

-Max, ¿Me escuchas? -Preguntó él.

Pero yo me acerqué a la ventana lentamente de donde provenía ese ruido. Entonces vi moverse rápidamente una cosa plateada.

-No me jodas. -Aluciné. -No puede ser. -Corrí hacia la ventana y la abrí, me asomé y comprobé que mis sospechas eran ciertas: El dron de Brooke se alejaba volando como un gorrión. -No me lo puedor creer.

-¿Max? -Llamó desde la mesa. -¿Que sucede?

Dudé si contarle que Brooke nos estaba espiando con su dron. No, Warren no se lo creería, ella era una de sus mejores amigas.

-Nada Warren, me había parecido una cosa pero mi vista me ha jugado una mala pasada. -Me mordí el labio.

Se encogió de hombros y yo volví hacia la mesa. Seguimos trabajando y unas cuantas horas teníamos ya más de la mitad del trabajo hecho.

-El fin de semana lo tendremos ya listo. -Dije orgullosa.

-Sí. -Corroboró.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Warren estaba algo nervioso.

-Oye, Max… -Se acarició la nuca. -¿Sabes? Esta noche hay una lluvia de estrellas… -Carraspeó y tragó saliva. -¿Te gustaría verla conmigo? -La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa ¿Quería ver la lluvia de estrellas con Warren o no quería?

-Eh… -Intenté ganar tiempo para pensar. -De acuerdo. -Intenté sonreír. -Será interesante.

-¡Genial! -Respondió él. Pude ver como suspiraba de alivio. -¿Quedamos en un par de horas en la puerta de la residencia?

-Vale, allí estaré , ¿Pero desde dónde se puede ver?

-Había pensado en la azotea. -Respondió él como si nada.

-Warren, está prohibido subir a la azotea… -Dije incómoda. -David Madsen la tiene cerrada con llave.

-No te preocupes, Max. -Warren negó con la cabeza. -No hay nada que la ciencia no puede abrir. -Me guiño un ojos.

-Miedo me das, Warren. -Intenté no parecer preocupada.

-Por cierto Max, no te preocupes por la cena. Yo prepararé unos bocadillos que no tendrán nada que envidiar a los del Two Wahels. -Dijo con orgullo.

-No sabía que cocinabas… -Respondí con ironía. -Espero no morir envenenada.

-Ja ja. -Se burló él. -Muy graciosa, Max. -Puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Entonces nos vemos en dos horas? -Dijo con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos.

-Claro. No llegues tarde. -Le dije.

Ambos salimos del laboratorio con centenares de hojas escritas sobre el trabajo y nos dirigimos a la residencia.

-Hasta luego, Max. -Se despidió.

Yo agaché la cabeza y ambos nos fuimos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Llegué a mi cuarto exhausta y descargué todo el material. Me senté un poco para descansar y pensar.

-¿Estaré haciendo bien? -Me lamenté mientras estaba tumbada sobre el colchón. -En darle esperanzas a Warren. -Continué. -Yo ya era feliz cuando estaba solo con Chloe y con mi cámara. Solo tenía que preocuparme de quedar con ella y de ir sacando fotos a todo lo que me rodeaba. No me siento preparada. -Suspiré. -¿Debería invitar a Warren a venir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween como sugirieron Dana y Juliet? -Me levanté y adné en círculos. -¿Por qué todo parece tan difícil? -Cogí aire con fuerza. -En fin. Debería ir a prepararme y eso. Tengo que ducharme.

Así que fui al cuarto de las duchas y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí limpiando hasta el último de los poros de mi cuerpo. Salí con esa sensación de pureza y limpieza placentera que solo concede una buena ducha.

-Qué alegre se te ve hoy, Max. -Me saludó Kate al volver de las duchas. -¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada Kate, hoy estoy de muy buen humor.

-Me alegro por tí Max.

-Y a tí ¿Qué tal te va todo? -Pregunté.

-Podría ir mejor. -Se encogió de hombros. Cierto, a la pobre Kate siempre le estaban incordiando Victoria y sus secuaces. Incluso más que a mí. Pobre chica.

Volví a mi cuarto y escogí una ropa casual. No, no iba a ponerme nada especial. Miré el reloj, aún quedaba tiempo. Me encogí de hombros y puse música. Sí Victoria escuchara la clase de música que me gusta mí me odiaría más todavía, si cabe. Me senté y me quedé escuchando la música abstraida en mis pensamientos.

Finamente me reuní a la hora acorada con Warren.

-¿Estás lista? -Preguntó a lo qe yo respondí asintiendo.

Subimos hacia la azotea.

-¿Habrá conseguido Warren abrir la puerta?

Conforme subíamos las esclaeras se veía entrar luz desde arriba. Era obvio que había conseguido abrir la puerta ¿Pero cómo? Finalmente llegamos. De lo que quedaba de la cerradura salía humo.

-Te sorprenderías con lo que se puede hacer con un bote de fertilizante, cint a slante y algún compuesto químico. -Sonrió.

Tras este comentario, ambos finalmente accedimos a la azotea.

-Oh, Warren. -Pensé para mí. Había tendido una manta a modo de mantel para el picnic. Sobre ella había un par de vasos, una botella de agua y lo que parecían dos bocadillos envueltos en papel de plata.

-¿Me acompaña mi Lady a la mesa? -Bromeó tendiéndome la mano.

-Será un placer. -Acepté su mano con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

-Mi Lady, hoy podrá disfrutar de uno de los platos más exquisitos del prestigioso chef Warren Graham, un manjar que le hará experimentar sabores que jamás creía que existían, el bocadillo de pechuga de pollo con tomate, mayonesa y lechuga. -Se inclinó, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y me tendió el bocadillo con las dos manos como si se tratara de una espada.

-Qué tonto eres. -Reí.

Y así comenzamos a cenar mientras hablábamos alegres. Bueno, realmente hablaba Warren, yo apenas podía responder y asentir. A Warren le encanta hablar, es una de las personas más parlanchinas que conozco, la verdad es que no me disgusta. Entonces comenzó la puesta de Sol.

-Max, ¿No crees que deberíamos sacarnos un selfie con la puesta de Sol de fondo? -Sugirió él con todavía mayonesa bajo los labios.

-Está bien, pero haz el favor de limpiarte la mayonesa de la barbilla. -Reí. -Que ya eres lo suficientemente feo.

Tras limpiarse ambos nos sacamos el deseado selfie.

-Es preciosa. -Dijo Warren después de que secara la imagen,. -No me extraña que el Señor Jefferson quiera darte clases particulares, tienes un don para esto.

-Muchas gracias Warren… Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que el Señor Jefferson quiere darme clases particulares? -Fruncí el ceño. El tragó saliva consicnete de que había metido la pata, y la había metido hasta el fondo.

-Tú me lo contaste antes, ¿No? -Fingió mientras una gota de sudor frío le recorría la frente.

-Warren. El Señor Jefferson me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie, y estoy segura de haber cumplido con la promesa… -Le dije. -Espera… No me jodas. -Recordé el dron con el que Brooke nos había estado espiando en el laboratorio de química. -Ha sido con el dron de Brooke, ¿Verdad? -Sentía hervir mi sangre, ¿Acaso ya no podía confiar en Warren? ¿Me había estado espiando?

El asintió.

-Cunado fui a esperarte a que salieras de clase, Brooke me dijo que te había visto hablando con el Señor Jefferson usando su nuevo dron... y bueno, … me lo contó todo. -Respondió algo más tranquilo.

-Está loca. -Aluciné. -Completamente loca.

-Lo siento, Max. -Se lamentó él.

-Tú no tienes la culpa… Fue ella la que me espió… -Entonces me puse a pensar. -Joder, el Señor Jefferson me pidió que no se enterara nadie… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? -Gruñí de pura frustación. No quería que el Señor Jefferson cancelara las clases. -Solo espero que Brooke no diga nada...

Entre tanto ya se había hecho de noche y la luna ya florecía en el cielo. Entonces Warren y yo nos tumbamos sobre la manta. Pronto pudimos contemplar las primeras estrellas fugaces de la lluvia de estrellas. La verdad que era una imagen preciosa, así que saqué una foto. Y también era una situación muy romántica.

-Esto es hermoso. -Susurré.

-Como tú. -Dijo él también en voz baja.

No sabía que responder a eso, así que simplemente fingí que no lo había oido.

Pasaban las horas y las estrellas seguían cayendo, pero ya era muy tarde. La verdad es que Warren tenía toda la razón, la lluvia de estres era realmente hermosa. Me alegré de haber acetpado la invitación.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos descubran, ya es muy tarde. -Sugirió Warren incorporándose.

Yo también me levanté y fuimos recogiendo todo: la manta, los vasos, la botella, … y nos preparamos para volver sigilosos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

-Espera, Warren… -Dije muy nerviosa ¿De verdad iba a tener el valor de pedírselo? -¿Te gustaría -Tragué saliva. -¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta de Halloween?

-Oh, Max… -Tartamudeó. -Jamás pensé que me lo pedirías. Nada me gustaría más. -Sonrió. de pura felicidad. -Eso sí, mañana tendremos que comprar los disfraces o sino seremos los únicos sin disfraz. Y eso no lo podemos permitir.

-Mañana quedamos. -Asentí yo también.

Me giré por última vez para mirar por la cornisa. La verdad que había unas vistas hermosas. Había sido una gran idea de Warren el venir aquí.

Entonces sentí algo extraño y todo se oscuerció. Abrí los ojos y vi a Kate de pie en la cornisa. Estaba amenazando con saltar.

-¡Kate! -Grité. Pero no parecía escucharme.

Me giré para pedir ayuda a Warren pero había desaparecido. Entonces Kate se dio la vuelta y dejó caer…

-¡No! ¡Kate! -Supliqué.

De repente me encontré apoyada sobre la azotea. Abrí los ojos. Warren me miraba con cara de circunstanicas. Sus ojos revelaban la preocupación que sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Max? -Me acarició la mejilla mientras volvía en mí. Traté de incorporarme.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -Tartamuedeé. Un dolor enorme surgió en mi cabeza y se distribuyó desde la médula espinal a todo el cuerpo. -Ah… Joder… -Protesté. -Estaba sudando a mares.

-Estábamos hablando sobre lo de Halloween y de repente te desvanceiste. Decías palabras sin sentido.

-Así que lo de Halloween no lo había soñado… He reunido el valor para pedírselo entonces. -Sonreí para mis adentros. -Me levanté con ayuda de Warren. En cualquier caso, mi pesadilla me había dejado muy angustiada, aunque no pudiera recordarla.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -Me volvió a preguntar con cara de preoucpación.

-Tranquilo Warren, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión. -Mentí. -No pensaba dejarte solo para la fiesta de Haloween. -Esa respuesta le tranqulizó.

Finalmente, tras despedirnos volvimos a nuestros dormitorios. Allí recostada sobre la cama seguí dándole vueltas a mi pesadilla. No la recordaba bien, pero sabía que me había recordado algo, una experiencia traumática. Suspiré ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No era nomal que me desmayara tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

Finalmente conseguí dormirme debido a mi agotamiento.

* * *

**Aquí termina el sexto episodio. Sí, es algo más largo que los anteriores, espero que os guste. Y con este ya solo qaedarían 3 episodios para terminar la historia.**

**Si os ha gustado, podéis dejar un comentario (si queréis, aquí no se obliga a nadie) o podéis votar la historia Muchas gracias por leer y que paséis un buen día.**


	7. Episodio 7

La mañana del miércoles 30 de octubre, el día antes de Halloween, desperté bañada en sudor. Había seguido sufriendo las horribes pesadillas que al despertar, se me olvidaban por completo.

-Otra vez que me toda ducharme. -Me quejé al sentirme como si hubiera salido de una piscina, sino que no era agua, era sudor.

Por lo menos hoy, al ser el día previo a Halloween, nos daban fiesta en la Academia y no había ni una sola hora de clase. El viernes también teníamos esa suerte, pero yo había quedado con el Señor Jefferson para dar las clases de fotografía.

Pronto me incorporé y repasé lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Primero, ir a la tienda de disfraces con Warren, segundo quedar con Chloe por la tarde. Estaban siendo muchos días muy intensos y bueno, yo necesitaba un día para estar sola, para descansar la mente. Me seguía doliendo la cabeza depués de mi desmayo de ayer, pero me e ncontraba ciértamente mejor.

Salí de mi cuarto y con todo lo necesario en mano para ir hacia las duchas. Al llegar al cuarto, observé que estaban Kate y Victoria lavándose los dientes. Más bien Victoria y luego Kate medio escondida.

-A ver tú, friki. -Gruñó Victoria. -La próxima vez que grites así durante la noche te juro que lo lamentarás. -Me miró y entonces pude ver una ojeras enormes. Entonces mostré mi cara de "no entiendo una mierda de lo que dices"

-Así que he estado gritando por la noche… -Pensé. -Ahora está del todo claro que he tenido pesadillas…

-No le hagas caso. -Me dijo Kate cuando Victoria por fin nos dejó solas, pues con lo poco que ella parecía haber dormido y por extraño que parezca, Victoria apenas tenia ganas de hablar, ni siquiera para meterse con Kate y conmigo, sus víctimas favoritas. -Todos hemos tenido noches así.

-Gracias, Kate… ¿Pero tanto he gritado? -Me sorprendí. No solía hablar entre sueños.

Kate bajó la mirada.

-Un poquito. -Dijo en voz baja.

-Bien, así que he gritado como si me hubiera poseído el diablo. -Reí con amargura al darme cuenta de la mentira piadosa de Kate.

-Oye, Kate. -Le hablé mientras me cepillaba los dientes. -¿Irás mañana a la fiesta de Halloween?

-¿Qué? -Me miró sorprendida. -¿De verdad me ves yendo a esa fiesta? -Se rió.

-Para que negañarnos, la verdad es qu eno. -Respondí. -Pero bueno, a mí me han engañado para acudir a la fiesta. Aunque ame Halloween, se olvidan de que detesto las fiestas.-Me encogí de hombros. -Aunque me estoy empezando a arrepentir.

-Buena suerte entonces, Max. -Soltó una risillia burlona. -Que te aproveche.

Acto seguido me duché y volví a vestirme. Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara la hora a la que había quedado con Warren, me encaminé hacia el aparcamiento de Blackwell. Allí esperaba Warren sonriente con su coche.

-Bueno Mad Max. -Me dijo. -Me hace el favor de subir a mi DeLorean. -El DeLorean era el coche que podía viajar en el tiempo de la película "Regreso al Futuro". Estaba claro que Warren mucho más friki de lo que pensaba, incluso más friki que yo.

Me abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo me sentara el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya, ya sé que no es la TARDIS. -Dijo refiriéndose a la cabina de teléfono que viaja por el epsacio y tiempo en su serie favorita, Doctor Who. -Pero para llevarnos a la tienda de disfraces, deberá bastarnos.

-Nunca cambiarás, Warren… y más te vale que no lo hagas. -Dije negando con la cabeza.

Conectó las llaves y arrancó.

-¿Tiene alguna idea pensada para los disfraces?, Doctora Max. -Siguió bromeando.

-No, la verdad. Pensaba que el de las ideas maravillosas eras tú. -Esbocé una sonrisa traviesa.

Finalmente llegamos a la dichosa tienda y allí nos dimos una vuelta por todos sus pasillos. Había disfraces y accesorios de todo tipos, demonios, fantasmas, brujas, momias, ...

-¿Alguno te gusta? -Dijo Warren mientras miraba un disfraz de vampiro. -No, este es demasaido clásico. Tiene que ser algo innovador. -Se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-Mejor te dejo elegir a tí. -No tenía ninguna preferencia alguna respecto que disfraz vestir pero veía que Warren se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Y para que engañarlos, me gustaba verlo así de frustrado y concentrado.

Luego me lamenté por haberle dejado elegir a Warren.

-¡Este es magnífico! -Exclamó Warren después de Me acerqué para ver lo que pensaba que sería un disfraz normal de Halloween tipo fantasma, bruja, … Era un disfraz de científico bien no dudaba de que a él le iba quedar como anillo al dedo, a mí no me convencía mucho.

-Eh… Warren. -Traté de decir.

-Estoy seguro de que nos quedará fantástico, Doctora Max. -Él estaba exultante. -¿Nos lo probamos?

Finalmente cedí a la ilusión de Warren y me lo probé. Consistía en una bata blanca con manchas de sangre, jeringuillas en un bolsillo, … y bueno, una peluca gris que no me pensaba poner.

-¡Joder Max, te queda estupéndamente!. -Dijo. -De verdad. -Me puse un poco roja. -Solo te falta la peluca.

-No pienso ponerme eso…

Dos segundos después me había tragado mi vergüenza y posaba con la peluca y, bueno, el disfraz al completo. Warren hizo lo mismo… y la verdad es que a mi pequeño científico loco le quedaba mucho mejor que a mí.

-Entonces, ¿Estás seguro de que este es el disfraz que quieres? -Le pregunté implorando para que lo rechazara. Pero no.

-¡Sí! Ya verás, Max, vamos a ser los reyes de la fiesta, que digo los reyes, los empreadores, … ¡Los dioses de la fiesta, Max!. -Se emocionó.

Los reyes de la fiesta no sé, pero con ese disfraz seguro que todo el mundo nos miraría demasiado. No me importaba en absoluto lo que dirían, sus comentaarios ofensivos e insultos, pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Está bien. -Concedí. -Vayamos a pagarlos. -Me encogí de hombros. Tampoco solía frecuentar las fiestas así que por una vez que iba no pasaría nada. Aunque fuera disfrazada de científica loca.

Salimos de la tienda con nuestros exultantes disfraces en mano.

-Max, gracias por haberme invitado para ir a la fiesta contigo. -Me agradeció.

-No se me ocurría nadie mejor. -Sonreí. -Mira Warren, no te voy a mentir, yo detesto ese tipo eventos, así que no te esperes que se el alma de la fiesta. -Le dije la verdad.

-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho. -Repuso él. -Pero seguro de que si vas tú, para mí será una fiesta memorable. Además, con estos disfraces tan chulos ¿Qué podría salir mal? -Me guiñó el ojo.

Las palabras de Warren me llegaron al corazón. Por una vez en mi vida, intentaría divertirme en una fiesta, aunque presentía que apenas iba a durar como mucho 20 minutos…

Finalmente nos despedimos el uno del otro, pues aunque había quedado por la tarde con Chloe, quería darle una buena sorpresa apareciendo en su casa por la mañana. Así que caminé hacia la casa de los Price desde la tienda de disfraces, como Arcadia Bay era un pueblo pequeño, no se tardaba mucho en ir de un lado a otro.

Finalmente alcancé la casa de Chloe y me dispuse a golpear la puerta. Al principio una duda me recorrió la mente

-¿Y si Chloe se enfada porque he venido pronto? -Me pregunté. -No seas estúpida, Max. Deja de buscar excusas para no llamar a la puerta. -Me dije.

Así que inspiré hondo y golpeé tres veces a la puerta. Unos segundos después la puerta se empezó a abrir.

-¡Sorpresa!. -Extendí los brazos y me incliné hacia un lado con una sornisa que sería estúpida para todos excepto para Chloe, incluso me había puesto la peluca del disfraz para hacer la gracia. Solo para darme cuenta de que el que abría la puerta no era Chloe, ni tampoco Joyce, sino que era David Madsen.

-Joder, Max, sí que empiezas bien.

-Ah, eres tú. Dijo David con cierta sorpresa. -Pensé que depsués de lo del otro día ya no te vería por aquí. -Se encogió de hombros y me dejó pasar. -Chloe está en su habitación, últimamente parece que vive ahí, por lo menos no sale a dorgarse en la calle.

Subí al piso de arriba. Mejor huir de David cuanto antes, no podía mirarle a la cara depués de mi entrada espectacular. Subí las escaleras con la peluca en la mano y la bolsa del disfraz en la otra. Llamé a la puerta de Chloe.

-¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez! ¡Joder! -Oí refunfuñar a Chloe. Tragué saliva.

-Soy Max, Chloe. -Dije con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficentemente alto como para que ella me oyera.

-¿Max? -Se sorprendió. Segundos más tarde abrió la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería darte una sorpresa… -Ella bajó la mirada a la peluca. -¿Qué cojones es eso? -Frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, es de mi disfraz de Halloween. Me la puse para soprenderte cuando abrieras la puerta. Pero el que abrió fue David… -Bajé la mirada.

-¿Y mi padrasto te vio con eso puesto? -Me miró incrédula. -JAJAJAJAJAJA. -Soltó una carcajada tremenda. -Seguro que pensó que ibas drogadísima, no sé ni como te ha dejado entrar.

No había visto a Chloe reirse tanto en mucho tiempo. Su expresión había cambiado respecto a cuando entré en la habitación.

-Eres increíble, Max. -Siguió riéndose. -Hubiera pagado por verlo, de verdad. Se secó una lágrima.

-Ya vale, Chloe. -Aunque para ser verdad, la situación era verdaderamente graciosa. Intenté aguantarme la risa.

-Anda, pasa. -Me invitó. Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-¿Así que vas a salir en Halloween, Mad Max? -Dio una calada. -Creí que a tí no te iban las juergas… Igual si que estoy siendo mala influencia para tí. -Rió.

-Dana y Juliet me insistieron mucho… Pero en fin… Solo me daré una vuelta por allí, para que me vean, y luego me largo. -Repuse. -Podrías venir tú también, Chloe.

-¿Con todos esos pijos e imbéciles del Club Vortex? Enserio, Max, pensaba que tú me conocía. -Respondió con ironía. -No me meto ahí ni por todo el dinero del mundo, además odio disfrazarme -Dio una calada con los ojos cerrados y expusló el humo lentamente.

-Venga ya, Chloe, cuando éramos pequeñas te encantaba disfrazarte, especialmente de pirata. Hasta te pintabas un bigote utilizando rotuladores. -Ambas reímos ante ese recuerdo de tiempos felices.

-¿Y de que vas disfrazada? -Me preguntó. -Esa peluca no parece que se de vampiro o bruja o alguna cosa así de Halloween. -Mientras hablaba, Chloe seguía disfrutando de ltabaco.

-De científica loca. -Dije en voz baja.

-¿De qué? -Se llevó la mano a la oreja.

-De científica loca. -Dije más alto.

-Ya te había oído. -Soltó una carcajada. -Sí que te debe de gustar Warren para aceptar ponerte eso. -Señaló el disfraz.

-No digas tonterías Chloe…

-Venga, admítelo ¿Cuántas crees que llevarían eso puesto? -Lanzó la pregunta. -Yo te lo diré. Ninguna. Pero eso sí, cuando te lo pongas mándame una foto. -Y continuó riéndose.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te encuentras? -Cambié rápido de tema.

-Bueno, he pasado unos días malos. Se que no es excusa para lo que te dije el otro día… Pero en fin.. -Apagó el cigarrillo que ya se había consumido y se encendió otro.

Pensé en decirle que tenía que dejar de fumar, pero no quería volver a discutir con Chloe. No en este momento.

-He estado pensando mucho… -Prosiguió. -En tí, en mi madre… y hasta en el cabronazo de mi padrastro.

-¿Y qué conclusión has sacado, Chloe? -Pregunté expectante.

-Que no soy muy justa con vosotros… . -Suspiró. -No se lo digas a mi madre, pero por una vez creo que tiene razón. -Sonreí ante aquel comentario. -No debí haberte dicho todo eso… y más después de que el día anterior me salvaras de ser devorada por un oso en una cueva… -Dio una nueva calada. -¿Me perdonas, Max? -Volví a sonreír.

-Chloe, eres mi mejor amiga. Quizá la única amiga de verdad que he tenido. No hace falta que te disculpes. -Le miré a los ojos. -Si yo fuera tú quizás no hubiera sido capaz de soportar todo… -Bajé la mirada. -Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

-Eh Max. -Se había levantado y se había acercado hacia mí. Puso su mano derecha en mi barbilla y empujó suavemente hacia arriba. -Tú eres la más fuerte de los dos. No te fuiste por propia voluntad de Arcadia Bay y encima luego tuviste que aguanter todos mis desprecios. Y por no decir que tienes que controlar unos poderes muy peligrosos. -Pasó su mano acariciándome la mejilla. -Si yo fuera tú no me habría resistido y hubiera usado ese poder para hacer todas las locuras posibles. Venga, Max, no te sientas culpable.

Y entonces ambas no fundimos en un emotivo abrazo que duró varios minutos.

-Me alegro de volver a estar contigo, Chloe. -Le confesé.

-Y yo contigo, Super Max, y yo contigo.

Después de ese momento cargado de emociones, ambas bajamos a la planta baja. Teníamos pensado comer allí antes de salir. En ese instante Joyce volvía del trabajo y pronto se ofreció a preparar un par de sus deliciosas hamburguesas. La comida no fue nada del otro mundo, Chloe solo hablaba conmigo y se esforzaba en ignorar especialmente a David. La verdad es que el orgullo de Chloe siempre ha sido tremendo.

Finalmente, después de la comida nos preparamos para hacer una nueva excursión. Nos subimos al cohce de Chloe no sin antes dejar mi "apreciado" disfraz de científico loco en el maletero.

-Bueno, ¿Y a dónde vamos hoy? -Pregunté con curisidad.

-Al faro, Max, al faro.

Chloe arrancó y condujo por las calles de Arcadia Bay, finalmente se detuvo al pie del camino que terminaba en el faro y al que solo se podía acceder andando. Subimos completamente en silencio por el sendero, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Parecía que Chloe estaba ensimismada, miraba al frente de una forma que pocas antes había visto, estaba especialmente seria.

Mientras subíamos pude ver de nuevo una cierva. Fruncí el ceño ¿Sería la misma que la otra vez nos sacó del bosque? Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y desprendían algo así como inteligencia, como si ese animal tuviera la exclusiva capacidad reservada al ser humano de pensar.

Finalmente alcanzamos nuestro destino, el faro de Arcadia Bay se alzaba imponente sobre el acantilado. Estaba claro que ese faro había vivido tiempos mejores, prácticamente ahora su uso era nulo, pero aún así el ayuntamiento siempre procuraba que estuviera limpio y operativo. Me acerqué hacia él y lo acaricié con la mano izquierda.

-Hola de nuevo. -Susurré para que no me escuchara Chloe. -La última vez que te vi tenía 5 años menos. -Sonreí. -Te he echado mucho de menos. -Finalmente me giré y pude ver a Chloe sentada en el banco mirando hacia el mar, hacia el horizonte.

Respeté su soledad por unos minutos hasta que finalmente caminé y me senté con ella.

-A Rachel le encantaba este lugar. -Calló durante unos segundos. -Decía que le inspiraba, que asomarse por el acantilado era como mirar el fin del mundo. -Una lágrima salió de uno de los ojos de Chloe. Nunca antes la había visto llorar. -Le encantaba ver los atardeceres desde aquí. -Señaló el banco. -Mirábamos al horizonte y decía que algún día nos iríamos juntas de aquí, de Arcadia Bay. -Cogí su mano y apreté con fuerza.

-Seguro que Rachel está bien, Chloe. -Traté de calmarla.

-Eso quiero creer, Max, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobretodo esto. -Respondió.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos en absoluto silencio mirando hacia el frente, hacia el mar. La verdad es que era un lugar hermoso y tenía unas vistas maravillosas. Cuando era pequeña me encantaba venir aquí con papá y Chloe. A papá no le hacía mucha gracia, porque tenía que estar constantemente vigilando que ninguna de las dos nos despeñáramos por el acantilado. Esbocé una sonrisa melancólica.

-Tengo que llamar más a papá y mamá. -Apunté mentalmente.

-A veces pienso en tí y en Rachel. -Volví mi mirada hacia Chloe. -Cuando el otro día dije que Rachel no me hubiera abandonado… -Empezó a decir. -Lo siento, a veces pienso que Rachel y tú sois iguales, cuando eso no es así. Ella es Rachel y tú eres Max. -Me miró a los ojos sin soltar mi mano. -Ojalá os hubieráis conocido. Estoy segura de que habríais congeniado a la primera.

-Nos conoceremos, Chloe. -Le contesté. -Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano aparecerá y entonces las tres seremos grandes amigas. -La miré sonriente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaba evitando que se derramaran utilizando una fuerza de voluntado sobrehumana. -Te lo prometo.

Me giré una vez más para contemplar las vistas. Pero como ya me había sucedido en el baño de chicas con Dana y Juliet o en la azotea con Warren, sentí un mareo extraño. Cuando volví a mirar hacia el mar un tornado de gigantescas proporciones amenazaba con destruir Arcadia Bay. El cielo estaba completamente gris. Tenía ganas de llorar. Era como si estuviera en una película de terror. A mi lado, Chloe me decía algo, pero era incapaz de comprender. Tenía la foto de una mariposa en sus manos y estaba a punto de llorar ¿Qué estaba pasando? Chloe me estaba pidiendo algo ¿Pero el qué?

-¿Max? Joder Max, dime algo. -Me desperté más aturdida de lo normal. Chloe me estaba zarandeando como una loca.

-Para, joder, que me matas. -Dije en voz baja. Pero no me escuchó y continuó agitándome como si fuera una muñeca. -Para Chloe. -Tósi. -O te vomito encima.

Estaba echada en el banco, supongo que Chloe me había tumbado allí para evitar que me cayera al suelo o pero aún, por el acantilado.

-Joder Max, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón y el cláscio dolor de cabeza que aparecía después de mis desmayos, me asaltó la cabeza.

-Nada… habrá sido la tensión. -¿Cuántas veces podría funcionar esa mentira? Me llevé las manos a la cabeza hasta que el dolor remitió. -Será mejor que nos vayamos… Por si acaso. -Dije medio aturdida. Solo quería salir de ahí. Después de mi desvanecimiento aquel lugar, el faro, me provocaba un dolor extraño con solo pensar en él. Caminamos (más bien me arrastré apoyada en Chloe) de vuelta al coche.

-Te llevo a Blackwell, no te preocupes. -Dijo arrancando el vehículo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado desmayada? -Pregunté cuando ya llevábamos unos minutos de viaje.

-¿Unos 5 minutos? Yo diría que 10 como mucho. -Me miró de reojo. -Pareces preocupada ¿Seguro que ha sido la tensión solo?

-A tí no te puedo mentir, Chloe. -Dije segundos después. -No es la primera vez que me pasa. Siento como un mareo y entonces, me desmayo. Durante ese tiempo en el que permanezco inconsciente tengo extrañas pesadillas que cuando me despirto he olvidad por completo. Pero en el momento que las sufro me provocan una sensaicón de angustia enorme, no sé como explicarlo. -Cogí aire. -Temo que esté relacionado con mis poderes.

Chloe dio frenazo enorme y derrapó con su coche.

-¿Qué haces? -Dije bendiciendo que me mis padres me obligaran de pequeña a ponerme el cinturón.

-Cambio de rumbo, vamos al hospital. -Dijo con frialdad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Protesté. -De verdad que no es nada, Chloe.

-Quiero comprobarlo. -Dijo. -Ya perdí a Rachel una vez. No quiero perderte a tí. No si puedo evitarlo.

-¿Y qué les digo a los médicos? -Pregunté. -Oye Doctor, puedo rebobinar en el tiempo y eso me produce desmayos periódicos... -Me burlé. -No puedo decirles eso.

-¿Y si no está relacionado con tus poderes? -Rebatió. -¿Y si tienes una enfermedad grave de verdad?  
Viendo que Chloe no cedía cambié de estrategia y me dispuse a rebobinar. Alcé la mano y rebobiné. El coche se movió para atrás poco a poco y yo con él, pues mis poderes sirven para viajar en el tiempo, no para atravesar la ventana del cohce. Finalmente retorcedí hasta el momento en el que le revelaba mis sospechas sobre mis desmayos a Chloe. Esta vez no diría nada.

Al fin llegamos al aparcamiento de la Academia. Chloe aparcó y me bajé.

-Bueno Chloe, espero que nos vemaos pronto. -La abracé.

-No tengas la menor duda, Super Max. -Cuando ya llevaba varios pasos de distancia Chloe volvió a gritarme. -Eh, Super Max, que te dejas tu super disfraz. -Se burló.

-Joder, no lo digas en alto. -Corrí hacia Chloe que me esperaba con la bolsa en la que se hallaba el dsifraz. -Ahora sí, hasta mañana. -Ella me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando salía del aparcamiento pude ver como el Señor Jefferon entraba con su coche en el parking y lo aparcaba cerca del vehículo de Chloe.

-¿De dónde vendrá? -Me pregunté. -Seguro que de alguna exposición o de una sesión fotográfica privada. -Aventuré.. -Venga Super Max, no seas cotilla.

Remprendí el camino a la residencia.

* * *

**Y aquí está el Episodio 7, el antepenúltimo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Si os apetece, siempre podéis dejar un comentario. Gracias por leer y que paséis un buen día.**


	8. Chapter 8

Por fin era Halloween, 31 de octubre. Allí estaba frente al espejo, maquillándome para precer una verdadera científica loca. La verdad es que había tenido problemas técnicos, la peluca se había quedado sin un solo pelo, es decir, calva, después de que yo tuviera la fantástica idea de lavarla en la lavadora. Es por eso que ahora, había pasado toda la mañana tiñéndome el pelo de gris y peinándome para que pareciera que me había explotado algún experimento en las narices.

-No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto… -Me decía.

Acabé de pintarme la cara y me puse una gafas de plástico típicas. Después me vesrtí cpm bata blanca repleta de manchas de sangre. Finalmente cogí los incómodos guantes de plástico del disfraz, sí, los mismos que iba a llevar puestos toda la noche.

-Miedo no sé si darás, Super Max, pero risa ya te digo yo que sí. -Pensé.

Me miré al espejo por última y cogí el móvil y escribí.

**Max: **_Ya estoy preparada, Warren._

Era la primera vez que yo empezaba una conversación en el chat de Warren.

**Warren:**_ Ya?_

**Warren:**_ Genial!_

**Warren:**_ Te espero abajo, Doctora Max._

Sonreí y me dispuse a salir del cuarto. Pero antes, que casi me olvido, me saqué una foto y se la envié Chloe, como había solicitado ayer. No respondió al instante.

-Seguro que se echará unas buenas risas a mi costa. -Pensé.

Salí de mi habitación y posteriormente de la residencia. Afortunadamente no me encontré con nadie en todo mi trayecto por el pasillo y posteriormente escaleras, por otra parte era normal, todos estaban ya en la fiesta. Salí por fin por la puerta del edificio y frente a mí pude ver a mi pequeño científico loco hablando con el conserje Samuel.

-Samuel piensa que vas disfrazado de fantasma. -Le decía Samuel.

-¡Qué no! Es un disfraz de científico loco. -Repuso Warren.

-Para Samuel tu llevar puesto una sábana blanca, y pareces un fantasma. -Samuel seguía en sus trece.

-No, no… -Resopló con paciencia. -Ah Max. -Me vio llegar. -Te queda genial. -Se quedó con la boca abierta. -Y lo del pelo es fantástico, es como si te hubiera salido mal un experimeto. Me encanta. -Eso es mil veces mjero que la peluca.

-A tí también te queda genial, Warren, aunque no te hace falta la bata para ser un científico loco. -Respondí admirando al chico de arriba abajo. La verdad es que, y negaré haber dicho esto, la bata blanca le quedaba tan sexy...

-Ah, señorita Max. -Dijo Samuel. -Veo que su disfraz es el de científica loca, le queda de maravilla.

-Pero serás… -Bufó Warren. -Yo también voy de científico loco.

-No, Samuel lo ve claro, tu disfraz es el de un fantasma.

-¡Agh! -Protestó de nuevo Warren.

No pude evitar sotar una carcajada mientras Samuel me guiñaba el ojo.

-Bueno Doctor Graham, ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a la fiesta? -Pregunté como él solía hacer conmigo.

-Será un auténtico placer acompañar a la eminente Doctora Max a la fiesta. -Hizo una reverencia.

Me tendió la mano, pero yo hice como si no la vi. Seguía pensando que aunque en parte me hubiera gustado cogerle de la mano, todavía no estaba preparada para algo así. Ambos caminamos hacia la piscina, el hogar de las habituales fiestas de Blackwell. Sí, esa piscina habría visto muchas cosas, no solo los triunfos el equipo de natación de la escuelas, las Nutrias.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la piscina me pareció ver detrás del edificio deportivo, en el aparcamiento, la furgoneta de Chloe. Me acerqué curiosa un poco hacia el parking. Sí, definitivamente era la frugoneta de Chloe ¿Habría venido al final a la fiesta? Saqué el móvil. Todavía no me había contestado a la foto que le había enviado.

-Supongo que Chloe habrá venido para reirse de mi aspecto y cotillear respecto a Warren. -Pensé antes de escribir otro mensaje en el chat con Chloe.

**Max: **_¿Al final has venido eh? ;)_

Escribí y volví a guardar. Mi móvil en un bolsillo Finalmente Warren y yo entramos en las instalaciones. La verdad es que la idea de Dana de teñir de rojo el agua de la piscina había sido maravillosa. Parecía que los alumnos se bañaban en un auténtico charco de sangre, un baño sanguinario. Respecto la música… bueno, habían traído un DJ, pero que le voy a hacer, a mí no me gusta ese tipo de música. Me produce dolor de cabeza.

Seguimos avanzando mientras saludábamos a algún que otro conocido o compañero de clase. En un momento dado, Warren, que iba detrás de mí, tiró de mi hombro obligándome a dar la vuelta y allí, sin más, comenzó a baila de forma un tanto ridícula. Aguantándome la risa y por no dejarle solo, comencé yo también a mover las caderas. No, no me gusta bailar, lo detesto. Pero ya que estaba allí tenía que probar alguna cosa nueva antes de rendirme, porque presentía que tarde o temprano me iba a aburrir de esa dichosa fiesta. Supongo que si nuestros disfraces ya eran lo suficientemente ridículos, ver a dos científicos locos sin dotes para el baile, bailando, era un espectáculo bastante deprimente que hizo las dellicias del resto de estudiantes que habían acudido a la fiesta y que desde luego, pasaron un buen rato viéndonos hacer el tonto.

-¡Bailas muy bien, Max! -Me gritó Warren intentádose hacer oir entre la música. -Y sin previo aviso me cogió de las dos manos y comenzó a moverlas de arriba a abajo de acuerdo con el ritmo de la canción. Al mismo tiempo, Warren cerró los ojos y comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza rítmicamente.

Poco a poco y debido a nuestros movimientos bruscos (y ridículos), la gente fue dejando espacio a nuestro alrededor hasta que al final acabamos en la piscina. Sí, he dicho bien, en el agua.

Noté el contacto del agua rojiza en mi cuerpo de golpe, estaba fría, normal por otra parte, era otoño. Aguantando la respiración me impulsé para subir a la superficie. Nada más sacar la caebza del agua inspiré con fuerza todavía sin comprender nada ¿Cómo narices había llegado allí?. Poco después, Warren emergió de la piscina sangriente.

-¡Ha sido genial, Max! -Gritó. -¡Genail! -Y continuó bailando en el agua.

Desde luego no estaba en mis planes bañarme aquella noche y la verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia haberme caído en la piscina. Podía rebobinar, pero era absurdo, porque ya estaba mojada, y la humedad me acompañaría en mis viajes temporales. Estaba intentando calmarme para no matar a Warren, el principal culpable de que en ese preciso instante estaba nadando en esas aguas sangrientas, cuando alguien me llamó.

-¡Max! -Era la voz de Dana, que se había disfrazado de burja, la que me había sacado de mis pensamientos de venganza.

Nadé hacia el borde la piscina y ayudada por su mano, subí de nuevo a la superficie, de donde no debería haber caído nunca.

-¡Al final has venido! -Me abrazó. -Juliet creía que no vendrías. -Veo que estás viviendo esta fiesta como si fuera la última. -Se bruló. La verdad es que estaba chorreando por todas partes y no había parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera mojada.

-Ha sido un accidente. -Dije pasándome la mano por las mangas del disfraz como si quisiera que secaran en unos segundos.

-Ya he visto, está claro que los dos bailaís igual de mal. -Se rió. Entonces miró a Warren. -Veo que al final se lo has pedido, me alegro.

-Eh… Sí… La verdad es que no había nadie mejor. -Respondí. -Aunque si hubiera sabido que me caía con él a la piscina, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces…

-No seas aguafiestas. -Puso pucheros. -Que tampoco es para tanto. -Se burló. -Puse los ojos en blanco. -Ahora enserio, ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? -Preguntó Dana.

-Bueno… -Me acaricié la nuca. -Tampoco está tan mal. -Me mordí el labio. Ella me miró de arriba a bajo.

-La verdad es que no se te da tan bien mentir como sacar fotos, Max. -Me puso la mano en el hombro. -Me guiñó el ojo. -Me alegro de que hayas venido Max.

En ese momento, apareció Trevor, el novio de Dana por detrás, la cogió de hombro y tiró suavemente de ella. Ambos se miraron por un segundo a los ojos y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-Eh… Bueno, yo… Será mejor que me vaya. -Dije incómoda. -¿Vale?

En ese presico momento, Warren salía de la piscina, se acercó hacia mí y me cogió de la mano.

-¿Quieres tomar aglo? -Dijo antes de correr hacia la barra arrastrándome de la mano.

-Warren… ¡Espera! -Suspiré.

Nos detuvimos finalmente frente a la barra.

-Warren, recuerda que yo no bebo alcohol. -Repuse.

-¿Y no quieres otra cosa? No sé, ¿Naranjada? -Preguntó seriemante.

-No, de verdad. -Respondí un poco cansada.

-Venga, Doctora Max, déjame invitarte, por favor. -Intentó poner cara de pena, pero no le salió muy bien. Negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno, venga, una naranjada. -Concedí. Y con una sonrisa, intentó pedir a la apurada camarera, que apenas daba a basto con tanta gente en la barra.

Así que me limité a esperar detrás de Warren.

-¿Max? No esperaba verte por aquí. -Me giré para veri quien me reclamaba.

-Ah, eres tú, Luke. -Luke Parker y yo no éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero nos llevábamos bien. Ambos compartíamos el odio hacia el Club Vortex y toda la manada de estudiantes pijos que se creían superiores al resto. En definitiva, era un buen tipo. -Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, Luke. -Fruncí el ceño.

-Buena respuesta, Max, buena respuesta, siempre tan perspicaz. Vestía un disfraz de momia muy logrado, se había enrollado con cientos de metros de papel de cocina. -Sonrió. -Estoy aquí porque Dana Ward me lo pidió. Al parecer, como ella se había encargado de las decoraciones, quería que viniera el máximo de gente posible para que el año que viene la vuelvan a elegir Directora del Comité de Decoración. -Me explicó. -Y bueno, Dana es de las pocas personas normales del jodido Vortex.

-Entiendo. -Respondí. -Se puede decir que yo estoy aquí por la misma razón.

-Por lo menos vas bien acompañada. -Señaló a Warren. -Y bueno, un poco mojada también. -Rió.

-No me lo recuerdes, Luke, no me lo recuerdes. -Respoplé.

-Bueno Max, te dejo con tu chico, luego nos vemos. Por ciernto, hermoso disfraz. -Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-No es mi… -Pero ya estaba demasidado lejos como para que me escuchara.

El tiempo pasabas y la cola de la barra no se reducía. Recorrí la instalación con la mirada.

-Chloe debería estar en algún lugar de por aquí, su coche está fuera. -Pensé.

Viendo que Warren todavía no había conseguido imponerse y pedir a la camarera, decidí buscar a Chloe.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar a una amiga. -Le grité desde atrás. -Y comencé en mi búsqueda de Chloe.

Caminé por el perímetro de la piscina buscándola en el agua, pero Chloe no estaba allí. Seguí bordeando la piscina hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la zona privada del Vortex, un complejo delimitado por un especie muro de cortinas impermeables de esas que usan en las piscinas. La entrada estaba custodiada por Courtney, que controlaba si quien deseaba acceder a la zona era digno de hacerlo, es decir, comprobaba la si tu nombre estaba en la lista. Un trabajo aburrido a hacer en una hora intempestiva, supongo que estaba ahí siguiendo las órdenes de su líder suprema, Victoria. En cualquier caso, por un instante tuve la extraña intención de colarme y entrar a dentro.

-No seas idiota, Super Max. -Me recriminé. -Es obvio que Chloe no estará allí. -Y me giré para seguir buscando por otro lugar.

-Vaya, vaya, si es Max, la chica selfie. -Victoria, que justo salía de la zona Vortex con Nathan, se burló de mí. Ambos iban idsfrazados a conjunto, ambos de vampiro, el mismo disfraz que Warren había rechazado el día anterior. Sonréi. -Jamás pensé que te vería en una fiesta. Hubiera apostado a que estarías viendo alguna película de ciencia ficción mientras te escondesen tu habitación ¿Eso es lo que hacéis los frikis no?

Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a alejarme de esa pareja de idiota, aunque por otra parte, la idea de ver una película de ciencia ficción me parecía mil veces más interesante que la dichosa fiesta de Halloween. De repente sentí que una mano enorme y fuerte me agarraba del hombro por detrás y me obligaba a retroceder. Nathan, siguió tirando de mí hasta dejarme frente a ellos ante la atónita mirada de Victoria. Entonces me di cuenta, Nathan estaba drogado, muy dorgado. Tenía los ojos rojos y apenas parpadeaba, y bueno, parecía que se le iba a salir de la mandíbula.

-Aprende a mirar a quien te habla, puta. -Estaba tan perpleja ante su actitud, más agesvia aún de lo normal, que era incapaz de reaccionar.

Entonces Nathan me levantó del cuello y me tiró con violencia hacia delante. Por mi parte me dejé caer, aterrizando de culo sobre el suelo. Les miré desde ahí abajo. Victoria le estaba diciendo algo a Nathan, parecía muy cabreada.

-¿Enserio Victoria me estaba defendiendo? -Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Joder, Nathan, piensa antes de hacer. -Le recriminaba.

Pero a mí me hervía la sangre. Jamás me había sentido así. Así que movida por una fuerza desconocida en mi interior hasta ese momento, que quizás fuera odio, me levanté ignorando el dolor que todavía sentía en las caderas, y le propiné una brutal patada a Nathan en sus testículos con una precisión absoluta.

-Guau Max. -Pensé. -Te van a fichar los Bigfoots para jugar al fútbol.

Pronto se formó un corro a nuestro alrededor. Nathan estaba en el suelo con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con las manos en sus partes. Se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Victoria se alternaba mirando primero a Nathan y luego a mí, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Entonces Nathan, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba intentó levantarse del suelo.

-Ahora, será mejor que rebobines, Doctora Max. -Y eso es lo que hice. Rebobiné el tiempo hasta el instante anterior a la aparición estelar de Nathan y Victoria. Y obviamente me largué de ahí antes de volver a encontrármelos.

Me giré hacia la barra en busca de Warren, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me lo encontré bebiendo allí con Brooke. Algo se rompió dentro de mí. Si mi encuentro con Natahn y Victoria en la realidad alternativa ya me había eliminado prácticamente cualquier interés por esa fiesta, el ver a Warren y Brooke riendo y bebiendo juntos fue el incentivo final para que decidiera salir de esa mierda de piscina infernal.

Por fin estaba fuera. Sentí el aire otoñal acariciar mi pelo, y prontó me embargó una sensación de frío. Había olvidado que todavía estaba mojada. Con ese aspecto depresivo y con los brazos en cruz para intentar entrar en calor me aproximé al aparcamiento. Tenía la estúpida esperanza de encontrarme allí con Chloe por pura casualidad, pero como era de prever, no había nadie. Solo estaba su furgoneta. Era curioso, estaba apracada en el mismo sitio en el que ayer había aparcado. Finalme nte decidí sentarme al lado de la furgonete, en el suelo del parking, apoyando mi espalda en el muro.

-¿Por qué he venido aquí? -Me lamenté. -Sabía perfectamente que las fiestas no son lo mío. Al final me dejé engañar por Dana y Juliet… y bueno… y por Warren. -La verdad es que se me ocurrían cientos de cosas mejores que hacer que desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en esa dichosa fiesta. Barrí con la mirada todo el aparcamiento. -Este no es tu ambiente, Max. -Me reprendí.

Una mariposa azulada me llamó la atención. Pasó volando cerca de mí y se posó sobre la furgoneta de Chloe. Era muy extraña, sus alas parecían transparentes. De cierta forma me recordó a la cierva que nos había salvado en e lbosque en la excursión que había hecho con Chloe. Ah, que lejos quedaba ya aquella excursión.

-¿De qué me suenas, Mariposilla? -Me pregunté.

De repente un ruido extraño me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se trataba de Hayden Jones, que al pareacer había abandonado la fiesta… para vomitar. En efecto, en la entrada del parking, Hayden si inclinaba sobre sí mismo para devolver. No me extrañaba, Hyaden era conocido por su adicción a las drogas y al alcohol. El individuo encima no se había disfrazado y eso que era un requisito imprescindible para poder entrar en la fiesta. La pertenencia al Club Vortex le otrogaba ciertos privilegios, supongo.

-Puaj, joder, que ascó. -Pensé al ver a lo lejos, los jugos gástricos de Hyaden.

Aparté la mirada. Y bueno, esa era una de las razones por las que no bebía ni me drogaba. La verdad que ahogarme en mi propio vómito no me atraía ni lo más mínimo. Además ¿Quién quiere pagar por una sustancia que puede nublar mis sentidos y que te hace más débil, más vulnerable? El alcohol te atonta, elimina una de las cualidades que más valoro en una persona, la capacidad de razonar, de pensar con claridad, de analizar y de evaluar, y no estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio, a renunciar a mi capacidad de pensar por un placer corrupto, tan breve como adictivo y desde luego, nada barato. La verdad es que yo prefería otro tipo de placeres mucho más sencillos, el placer de tener una conversación profunda con alguna persona, el placer de ver una película por la noche mientras como palomitas, el pacer de tumbarbe sobre la hierba y admirar el cielo, ... No, estaba claro que nunca iba a beber alcohol. Abandoné mis divagaciones sobre el alcohol.

-¿Y si Chloe hubiera venido? -Con Chloe siempre podía disfrutar de buenos ratos. -Igual con ella si me hubiera divertido. -Aventuré. -Y seguro que Chloe no se habría ido con Brooke… -Pensé en Warren. Últimamente él y yo nos habíamos acercado más que nunca: el autobús, el trabajo de Historia, la velada bajo las estrellas, …

-¿Te gusta Warren? -Escuché decir a Juliet en mi mente.

Pensé en Juliet a quien no había visto en la fiesta. Recordé que iba disfrazada de zombie. Supuse que se estaba dando el lote con Zach en la sala privada del Vortex. Reí por un momento. Pensaba en la zona privada del Club Vortex como un ñugar degenerado, lleno de dorgas, sexo u alcohol. Obviamente no podía ser tan esperpéntico.

Y allí pasé un tiempo que fui incapaz de determinar, quizá estuve solo media hora o quizás un par de horas, quién sabe, … Seguía sentada junto a la furgoneta de Chloe, encogida por el frío y temblandando.

-Joder Max, mañana te despertarás resfriada. -Intenté quitarle importancia.

-Max, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Apareció de la nada Warren con un rostro preocupado. Llevaba un vaso que contenía un líquido naranja.-Llevo un buen rato buscándote, he preguntado a todo el mundo, a Dana, a Juliet, a Luke… e incluso a Nathan. -Me miró de arriba a abajo. -Joder, estás temblando ¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí… Eh Warren, creo que mejor me voy. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente fiesta por esta noche, bueno, en realidad en tenido suficiente fiesta para todo el año. -Respondí bormeando. -Está claro que las fiestas no son lo mío.

-Así que es eso. -Sonrió y me tendió el vaso con la naranjada que hacía un rato me había prometido. -Toma, he tenido que pegarme con doscientos estudiantes sedientos de alcohol para conseguirlo, ha sido peor que la batalla campal que vimos en la biblioteca el otro día, pero a aquí tiene, Doctora Max, su naranjada. -Soltó una carcajda aguda. -Venga, vamos, te acompaño a la residencia. -Me tendió su mano, la cual esta vez yo cogí. Esrtiró la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Una vez de pie, no nos soltamos.

-Gracias, Warren. -Apenas pude decir.

-Por cierto, como no te gustan las fiestas se me ha ocurrido otro plan que seguro que te atrae más -Calló un poco para crear suspense. -¿Te apetece venir a ver una peli a mi cuarto? Como ahora no hay nadie en los dormitorios podremos entrar sin problema. -Se rascó la la nuca. -Además, me apetecer mucho ver una película con la Doctora Max. -Dijo algo nervioso. -Podemos aprovechar que es Halloween y ver alguna de terror. -Se encogió de hombros.

Sentí a mi corazón palpitar a ritmo de mil pulsaciones por segundo.

-Warren, yo, … -Bajé la mirada. Como ya he explicado mil veces, no soy la mejor para expresar sentimientos. Nunca lo he sido. Pero había otro modo con el que podía expresar lo que sentía sin usar palabra alguna.

Volví a mirarle a los ojos y le estampé un beso en los labios, de esos de película. Su sorpresa fue tal que apenas reaccionó. Vale, no fue el mejor beso de la historia, pero para ser mi primero, no había estado mal. Finalmente nos separamos para coger aire y nos quedamos por durante unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos.

-Max, yo… -Rompió el silencio.

-Lo sé, Warren. -Le corté. Ese beso que guardaría en mi memoria como un tesoro, lo había dicho todo. -Entonces, ¿Qué película vamos a ver? -Y corrí hacia los dormitorios estirando del brazo de un todavía impactado Warren.

Y allí pasamos el resto de la noche. La verdad es que la habitación de Warren era bastante acogedora, había pósters de videojuegos pegados en las paredes, figuras de acción en las estanterías, … En fin, se podía decir que esta vez sí estaba en mi ambiente.

Warren seleccionó una película de terror al azar y ambos nos tumbamos en su cama para disfrutar de ella abrazados. Una vez terminada, decidí hacer una excepción y quedarme a dormir con Warren. En otro momento quizás no hubiera tenido el valor para tomar esa decisión… pero quizás estaba cambiando, y desde luego, ese cambio no se debía solo a mis poderes. En cualquier caso, para bien o para mal, la cama de Warren no era una cama de matrimonio, por lo que estábamos pegados el uno con el otro. Podía sentir el contacto de su piel en varios puntos de mi cuerpo También podía sentir su respiración al principio agitada por la situación y a su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad, del modo en el que solo lo hace cuando estás con esa persona a la que quieres.

Estuvimos hablando durante un tiempo indeterminado, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Max, nunca pensé que esto podría pasar, ni en mis mejores sueños. -Afirmó mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-Yo tampoco Warren, yo tampoco. -Suspiré de pura felicidad. -Pero lo bueno es que al final ha pasado… -Dejé que el silencio absorbiera mis palabras.

Creo que fue él primero en quedarse dormido, aunque no lo puedo afirmar con total seguridad. Quizás esa sensación de felicidad tampoco le dejó quedarse dormido hasat bien entrada la noche. Yo por mi parte, incapaz de dormirme, reflexioné en muchas cosas.

Pensé en el extraño poder que ejerce la noche sobre nosotros, como si nos hiciera más valientes y atrevidos. Estaba claro que si hubiera sido de día, jamás habría encontrado la fuerza para besar a Warren, mi inseguridad me habría ganado la partida. Era una sensación extraña la que me producía la noche sí. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea haber acudido a la fiesta después de todo. Sonreí y me acurruqué junto a Warren. Jamás había previsto que la fiesta de Halloween podría acabar así.

La verdad es que todo se estaba arreglando. Mi relación con Chloe, Warren … y mañana tenía la primera clase privada con el Señor Jefferson.

Finalmente yo también me dormí embriagada por esa extraña sensación que quise identificar como felicidad. Nuestras manos permanecieron enlazadas durante toda la noche.

Aquella noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuve ninguna pesadilla. Al contrario, tuve un hermoso sueño en el que me veía convertida en una prestigiosa fotógrafa. A mi lado derecho y de la mano estaba Warrenn mi querido Warren y a la izquierda y con una sonrisa, Chloe, la mejor persona que habia conocido en mi no muy longeva voda, la chica con la que había pasado los mejores años de mi vida jugando a los piratas.

* * *

**Aquí termina el Episodio 8, probablemente el más largo de todos los de esta historia. Ojalá os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Podéis dejar un comentario si por lo menos consiguió entreteneros por un rato. Muchas gracias por leer y que paséis una buena noche.**


	9. Episodio 9

Desperté la mañana de 1 de noviembre cuando la luz del Sol comenzó a darme de lleno en la cara. Al parecer, Warren y yo habíamos olvidado bajar la persiena ayer noche.

Miré a Warren, seguía durmiendo profundamente ajeno a la luz. Sonreí por un instante. Sentí una extraña sensación de paz absoluta. En cualquier caso, tenía que asearme y preparame para la clase privada con el Señor Jefferson. Así que intentando no despertar a Warren, separé nuestras manos y me bajé de la cama. Me puse las zapatillas y me dispuese a salir de esa habitación.

-Que mono. -Me giré para mirarle una última vez para después besarle tiernamente la frente. -Aidós, Warren. -Susurré antes de cruzar la puerta.

Afortunadamente para mí, era poco probable que me encontrara con algún chico que pudiera delatarme, la mayoría estarían de resaca en sus habitaciones, intentando dormir. Así que silenciosa me dirigí al piso de las chicas. Cunado me disponía a entrar en nuestro pasillo, una mano me agarró con firmeza.

-¿Max? -Me giré sobresaltada, pero con la mano levantada dispuesta a defender mi vida si fuera necesario. Era David Madsen. Tragué saliva.

-Ah, hola David. -Tragué saliva, seguro que el Jefe de Seguridad de la Academia y padrastro de Chloe me iba a delatar, pues me acababa ver salir de la zona residencial reservada para el sexo masculino. Tampoco mejoraba la situación mi aspecto físico maitnal. Últimamente, siempre que me enonctraba a David, yo estaba echa un asco, como cuando me abiró la puerta en casa de Chloe y llevaba puesta la peluca del disfraz. Y bueno, hoy no estaba mucho mejor, porque no me había quitado la pintuar que había usado en mi cara para el disfraz de científica loca. Pero él no pareció inmutarse.

-¿Está contigo Chloe? -Estaba visíblemente preocupado. -Desde que te fuiste con ella hace dos días no la hemos vuelto a ver.

-¿Qué? -Me asusté yo también. -La última vez que la vi fue cuando me trajo a la Academia en su coche después de haber pasado la tarde en el faro y… -Me quedé pensativa.

-¿Y qué? -David me miraba impaciente.

-Bueno, pues que ayer noche estaba su coche en el aparcamiento de Blackwell, así que supongo que iría a la fiesta de ayer, aunque no la vi, apenas estuve una hora, -Comenté.

-De acuerdo, iré a ver si su coche sigue ahí. -Y David corrió escaleras abajo.

-Envíame un mensaje si averiguas algo. -Le grité, aunque dudo que me escuchara. -Quizás David no es tan mal padrastro después de todo. -Pensé.

En cualquier caso no me preocupó la "desaparción" de Chloe, después de lo que habíamos hablado en el faro, supongo que se habría escapado para pasar unos días fuera de casa y enfrentarse a su depresión. No me tranquilizaba, pero eso parecía mucho a algo que haría Chloe.

Volví a mi habitación y de nuevo me preparé para una buena ducha. Segundos después cruzaba de nuevo el pasillo pero ahora en dirección a las duchas. Allí ya estaba a siempre madrugadora Dana.

-Veo que alguien ha pasado la noche fuera. -Se burló con picardía.

-Anda, Cállate. -Bromeé.

-Bueno, ¿Y que tal? -Preguntó Dana. -A partir de las dos ya no te volví a ver en la fiesta, bueno, ni a tí, ni a Warren.

-Vimos una película de terror en su cuarto. -Repliqué mientras preparaba la ducha.

-Ya… ¿Solo eso? -Frunció el ceño sin creerse del todo mi explicación.

-Solo eso. -Reafirmé. -¿Y tú que tal, Dana?

-Fue maravilloso, especialmente cuando desvelé la sorpresa que tenía preparada, y que por cierto, tú te perdiste. -Calló por un instante. -Solté unos cuantos murciélagos vivos, no de plástico, por la piscina. -Soltó una risita. -Tenías que ver a Victoira corriendo de un lado para otro hasta acabar cayendo en la piscina.

-Mierda, así que me perdí lo mejor y único que merecía la pena de la fiesta. -Pensé.

-Y bueno, luego pasé una maravillosa madrugada con Trevor. -Terminó mientras me miraba de forma extraña, como si esperara a que dijera algo.

-Me alegro por tí, seguro que el año que viene te vuelven a nombrar Directora del Comité de Decoración. -Le guiñé un ojo.

Terminé de ducharme y de nuevo, me vestí para acudir a la clase de Jefferson. Cogí el papel donde me había apuntado la dirección a la que debería acudir para acometer las clases privada de fotografía. Y bueno, cogí mi cámara de fotos y salí de mi cuarto y después de la residencia, para dirigirme a dicha dirección.

-En el mapa parecía más cercano. -Protesté después de una larga media hora de caminata por las afueras de Arcadia Bay. A mi alrededor solo había granjas y huertos.

Finalmente llegué a lo que parecía un viejo granero. Miré otra vez la dirección sorprendida, pero en efecto, ese era el lugar. Sí, tenía que ser ese lugar, allí estaba aparcado el coche del Señor Jefferson.

-Guau, este lugar es estremecedor. -Pensé. -De repente, volví a verla. Era la cierva que vi la otra vez en el bosque. La misma sí, con ese pequeño brillo azulado que le daba una apariencia fantasmagórica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Abrí y cerré los ojos para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

La miré durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente desapareció. Sí, echó a correr como el día del bosque, pero esta vez no tenía motivos para seguirña. Finalmente me dirigí a la puerta del granero y llamé. Era una sensación extraña la de mirar esa cierva que también había notado aquel día en el bosque ¿Me querrái decir algo?

-¿Señor Jefferson?

Al principio no oí nada, luego escuché unos sonidos metálicos y por fin unos pasos. Segundos después la gigantesca puerta del viejo granero estaba abierta frente a mí.

-¡Max! -Saludó él. -Por fin has venido. Pasa, por favor. -Me invitó mientras movía los brazos indicándome que pasara. -Te voy a presentar mi laboratorio secreto, yo lo llamo el "Cuarto Oscuro".

Levantó una trampilla enorme que permanecía oculta y aparecieron unas escaleras. Y al final lo que parecía la puerta de un búnker, protegida con cerradura electrónica ¿Qué narices necesitaba tanta protección? Ambos descendimos por las escaleras para llegar a a puerta metálica. Mientras pulsaba la contraseña de la cerradura electrónica, me habló.

-Necesito un lugar muy aisaldo para mis mejores trabajos. -Explicó.

-Comprendo. -¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era uno de los mejores fotógrafos del planeta.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando ante mis ojos un espectacular laboratorio de fotografía con todas las novedades tecnológicas. Le debía de haber costado un pastizal. Quien podía imaginar que debajo de ese granero viejo se encontraba semejante joya de laboratorio.

-¿Aquí daremos las clases? -Pregunté emocionada.

-Así es, Max, aquí te convertirás en un la mejor fotógrafa del mundo. -Abrió un armario y sacó una cámara de última generación y un archivador.

-Aquí guardaremos las fotos de hoy. -Explicó. -Nuestro trabajo consistirá en sacar unas cuantas fotos a una modelo. Tenemos que intentar caputrar ese momento en que la inocencia evoluciona hacia la corrupción ¿Me entiendes? -Preuguntó.

-Sí, Señor Jefferson. -Respondí intrigada. -¿Ha dicho "Nuestro trabajo"? -Pensé incrédula y con una ilusión tremenda.

-Sé que es un objetivo muy difícil, quizás te parezca abstacto. Pero estoy seguro de que entre tu talento y mi experiencia lo lograremos… juntos. -Me puso a mano sobre el hombro. -Además nuestra modelo de hoy es perfecta para este trabajo. Una chica cuya inocencia se ha ido consumiendo debido a una serie de desgracias que ha ido sufriendo a lo largo de su corta vida… -Suspiró. -Si me permites un momento, ahora traeré a la modelo. Mientras puedes mirar y juguetear con todos los aparatos de esta sala. -Los ojos de Jefferson tenían un brillo extraño, un brillo de maníaco al que no di importancia que debí de haberle dado.

Como me había dicho el Señor Jefferson, di una vuelta por la sala dejando que se saciara mi curiosidad.

-Esto debe de ser el paraíso de la fotografía. -Pensé mientras toquiteaba algunas de las espectaculares cámaras que tenía Jefferson allí.

Poco después apareció el Señor Jefferson llevando un cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, entre brazos.

-Aquí está nuestra modelo. -Sonrió psicopáticamente.

El mundo se me vino abajo. Me llevé la mano a la boca de esa forma estúpida que solo yo sé hacer. El cabello azul de "la modelo" era demasiado familiar para mí. En efecto, se trata de Chloe, mi mejor amiga. La persona con la que había compartido mi infancia y gran parte de los recuerdos de mi vida.

-Señor Jefferson… No entiendo… -Balbuceé.

-¿El qué no entiendes, Max? -Dijo con un tono muy distinto al que usaba habitualmente, mientras colocaba a Chloe delicádamente sobre el suelo.

No sabía como reaccionar. Ni mi voz ni mis músculos me obedecían. Jefferson cogió una cámara y se acercó a Chloe. Se agachó y comenzó a fotografiarla en posturas obscenas.

-Ven, Max, acércate, vás a recibir la mejor clase de tu vida. -Mi voluntad había desaparecido, así que hice lo que me dijo. -Coge tu cámara. -Ordenó. -Veremos a ver si eres capaz de capturar ese momento exacto del que te he hablado.

Me acerqué hasta Chloe. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos, estaba viva, pero parecía que lahabían drogado. En un reflejo, Chloe movió la cabeza y me miró suplicante a los ojos. Era una expresión extraña que jamás había visto en nadie. No era la inocencia corrompiéndose que tanto obsesionnaba a Jefferson. Más bien era una mezcla de terror, de esperanza y a la vez decepción.

-¡No te muevas! -Rugió a Chloe. Jamás había visto a Jefferson gritar de esa manera. Ni siquiera en clase cuando le hacía enfadar. -¿A qué estás esperando, Max? Usa tu cámara. -Bufó.

Entonces lo entendí todo. Recordé que el Señor Jefferson había aparcado al lado de la furgoneta de Chloe cuando ambas regresábamos de nuestra visita al faro de Arcadia Bay.

-Seguro que la drogó en ese momento. -Pensé. -Por eso estaba la furgoneta aparcada exáctamente en el mismo lugar cuando la vi ayer en la fiesta, porque Chloe nunca se había ido. -Una gota de sudor me recorrió la espalda ¿Qué habría hecho Jefferson con ella durante todo el día de ayer?

Mark Jefferson seguía adoptando todo tipo de posturas extravagantes para fotografiar el cuerpo desnudo de Chloe,

-¿Qué haremos con nuestra modelo después de hacer el trabajo? -Le seguí el juego para obtener la información. Me temía la respuesta.

-La mataremos y la enterraremos bien lejos. -Suspiró. -Aunque fotografiar el momento exacto en el que la inocencia se corrompe podría llevarnos meses o semanas, en el mejor de los casos, unos pocos días.

-Está loco, jodidamente loco, menudo hijo de puta. -Pensé. -Tengo que hacer algo… pero…

-¿En qué piensas Max? Espero que no tengas dudas sobre lo que estamos haciendo, no me decepciones como hizo Rachel, no me gustaría tener que matarte a tí también. Esa puta se rebeló contra mí y trató de jugármela en lugar de participar en la obra más increíble y maravillosa en la historia de la fotografía. -Suspiró. -Este será mi trabajo cumbre, el cual culminará una brillante carrera fotográfica. Pero para tí será solo el comienzo. Tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en tí, Max.

Por una parte me sentí halagada por el jodido Señor Jefferson. Por la otra, deseaba matarle. Él había asesinado a Rachel Amber y por tanto era culpable de la depresión en la que estaba sumida Chloe, y por si no le hubiera hecho ya suficiente daño, la había secuestrado. Sí, a mi mejor amiga.

Pensé en rebobinar pero ¿Hasta cuando hacerlo? Cuando llegué al granero él ya estaba dentro. Y bueno, Jefferson trajo a Chloe de otro lugar, por lo que su cuerpo no estaba en Cuarto Oscuro (ahora que lo pienso el nombre le viene como anillo al dedo), no por lo menos cuando yo llegué. Jefferson había abandonado el búnker y habñia subido por las escaleras, eso significaba que Chloe estaba en el granero o quizás, en el coche de Jefferson. Para rebobinar tenía que estar fuera del Cuarto Oscuro, tenía que estar en el granero. Si rebobinaba dentro del Cuarto Oscuro, para Jefferson sería como si me hubiera teletransportado ante sus ojos y a saber que sería capaz de hacerme al descubrir que me había colado en su cuarto de los horrores.

-Señor Jefferson… yo necesito subir un momento arriba a tomar el aire, creo que me estoy marenado. -Fingí.

-No. -Repuso él con una sonrisa maniática. -Tú, Max, lo que vas a hacer es ayudarme a acabar esta mierda ¿Lo entiendes? A no ser que quieras morir.-Bufó. -Así que ven de una puta vez con la cámara y demuéstrame tu talento.

Vale, estaba claro que no me iba a dejar salir de allí. Seguí pensando, también podía rebobinar hasta el momento en el que Jefferson subió a por Chloe y llamar a David. Sí, David sabría lo que hacer, había estado en la guerra, esto no sería peor.

Sin más tiempo que perder, rebobiné hasta esos minutos en los que Jefferson me había dejado sola en el Cuarto Oscuro para ir a buscar a Chloe en el lugar que la tuviera escondida.

-Bien ahora solo tengo que llamar a David. -Saqué mi móvil y lo encendí. Bueno lo intenté, porque no se encendía. Entonces recordé mi caída "accidental" a la piscina de ayer noche, con móvil incluido, razón por la cual no funcionaba. Estaba sola. -Esto mejora por momentos, joder. -Suspiré. -Tengo que buscar algo que me sirva para comunicarme en el exterior. -Dije resistiéndome a aceptar mi destino. Comencé a buscar algo que me pudiera ser útil entre todos los artilugios que Jefferson tenía en ese sótano de los horrores.

-Aquí está nuestra modelo. -El Señor Jefferson volvía con Chloe drogada en brazos.

-Mierda. Tengo que volver a rebobinar. -Así que volví de nuevo al momento en el que Jefferson desaparecía para ir a buscar a Chloe.

Reemprendí mi búsqueda de algo que me pudiera ser útil en el jodido Cuarto Oscuro. Esta vez probé abriendo los armarios. Mi mirada se detuvo en algo, que si bien era útil para la ocasuón, jamás pensé en usar, una pistola. La cogí con asco ¿De evrdad iba a hacerlo?

-¿De verdad serás capaz de usarla, Super Max? -Me pregunté. -Tengo que hacerlo, por Chloe. Tengo que salvarla de ese puto psicópata. -Me respondí. Miré la pistola y con seriedad asentí.

De nuevo rebobiné hasta el momento en el que Jefferson subía por las escaleras camino del granero para buscar a Chloe. Era el mejor momento, me daba la espalda, no se lo vería venir. Apunté con la pistola y con la mano temblando disparé. El cabrón de Jefferson, al que tanto había admirado y al que ahora odiaba a muerte, se desplomó frente a mí sobre un charco de sangre cada vez más grande.

-He matado a un hombre… -No estaba segura de comprender lo que había hecho. -Sé que ha sido por una buena razón… Pero… -No podía creerlo. Había acabado con su vida. Es una sensación horrible, esa sensación de que has cortado una vida humana, de que la persona que se ha caído delante de tí jamás volverá a levantarse, ni volverá a hablar, ni siquiera a pensar. Jamás pensé tener el valor y frialdad sufciente para hacer lo que había hecho, para apretar el gatilo. Pero lo había hecho. Y gracias a ello, había salvado a Chloe.

-Chloe. -Pensé. -Arrojé la pistola bien lejos y corrí hacia la puerta de aquel sótano, del Cuarto Oscuro. Tenía que buscar a Chloe.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del bínker, me volvió ese característico mareo que precede mis desmayos. Apenas pude sentir que me caía. Entonces me vi a mí misma, sí, era la primera vez que veía en una de mis pesadillas, estaba atada en una silla en ese madlito "Cuarto Oscuro". Era yo a la que Jefferson la fotografiaba mientras me decía una serie de palabras que era incapaz de interpretar. Poco después, el propio Jefferson venía hacia mí con una jeringuilla enorme, dispuesta a aplicarme una dosis mortal.

-¡No! -Gritaba angustiada, pero era incapaz de hablar, de decir nada.

Entonces pude ver como Jefferson me inyectaba la droga mortal. Me vi morir. Y me quedé frente a mi cuerpo inerte mientras el Jefferson de mi pesadilla se largaba de ese lugar. De repente un dolor desgarrador en la cabeza me hizo gritar y todo se volvió oscuro.

De esa oscuridad salió la cierva con el brillo azul que tantas veces había visto ya. Ella comenzó a andar en círculos alrededor mía.

-Me quisiste advertir, ¿Verdad? Cuando te vi en el granero… -Pero como era de esperar, la cierva no habló. Se conformó conseguir andando en círculos y en mirarme de una forma extraña -¿Estoy muerta? -Pregunté temiendo la respuesta. -No puede ser… yo maté a Jefferson con un arma… Quizás todo ha sido un sueño… quizás jugué demasiado con el tiempo…

Pero nadie respondió. Decidí camimnar en ese mar de oscuridad, sin rumbo. Un jinete y su caballo se acercaba al galope y pronto pasó cerca de mí. No me costó distinguir la figura de Alejandro Magno, el individuo sobre el que versaba el tranajo de Historia que había hecho con Warren. A la cierva y al conquistador macedonio le siguió el oso que había atacado a Chloe en el bosque. Extrañísimo desfile aquel ¿Qué estaba pasando? Siguieron pasando cientos de objetos, animados e inanimados delante de mis narices, vi una calabaza de Halloween, el propio faro, ...

-Quizás no esté muerta, peor, quizás me esté volviendo loca. -Suspiré. Pero yo me sentía en mis plenos cabales. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es por mis poderes? -Grité.

De nuevo el dolor de cabeza me volvió a atormentar. Caí sobre ese suelo de rodillas, en realidad no había suelo, era una superficie intangible, negra e invisible. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza esperando que el dolor remitiera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. El dolor me estaba destrozando.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! -Grité de puro dolor.

De repente, el dolor se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos y sentí mis pupilas dilatarse. Lo había recordado todo: recordé a Nathan disparando en el baño a Chloe, la pelea de Warren y Nathan, a Chloe a punto de ser atropellada por un tren, a Kate a punto de saltar dede la azotea, el cuerpo de Rachel en el vertedero, Jefferson disparando a Chloe en la cabeza, el Cuarto Oscuro, David Madsen enfrentándose a Jefferson, … y el tornado. Y la terrible decisión que tenía que tomar, elegir entre Chloe y Arcadia Bay. Ahora entendía todo ¿Cómo lo podía haber olvidado?

Recordaba como incapaz de tomar esa decisión había rebobinado una y otra vez en el faro y así infinitas veces, intentando evitar tener que tomar esa decisión. Ese abuso constante de mis poderes temporales debía de haber provocado una grieta en el espacio-tiempo, de la que había surgido esta realidad alternativa. Era una realidad paralela que había creado involuntariamente y que se había llevado mis recuerdos. Pero esta realidad nueva en la que Chloe todavía vivía y no tenía que tomar una traumática decisión, era una realidad inestable, y mis recuerdos de la otra realidad que había vivido pugnaban por volver a mi mente, y esa era la razón de mis desmayos.

Me levanté con lágrimas en los ojos, la oscuridad de ese recóndito lugar en mi mente se estaba disipando para encontrarme en un lugar que me sonaba demasiado. Me volví a encontrar en el faro. Chloe estaba allí. Tenía la foto con la mariposa azulada que había sacado antes de descubrir mis poderes. Ella esperaba que tomara una decisión. Había vuelto a la realidad original, a la primera línea temporal que había vivido. La del tornado. El mismo tornado que amenazaba con destruir Arcadia Bay.

-No puedo hacerlo, Chloe, -Sollocé. -Si lo hago, todos estos momentos que he disfrutado contigo la última semana dejarán de existir. Nunca habrán sucedido. El tiempo se reescribirá. -Ella sonrió.

-Si que habrán sucedido, Max. Mientras tengas esos recuerdos en tu cabeza, sabrás que todo esto sucedió de verdad, mientras sigas pensando en que esta semana existió, existirá. Seguiré viva contigo, mi yo actual, la que salvaste una y otra vez de la muerte. -Me abrazó con fuerza. -Lo siento tanto, Max. -Recogió una lágrima con su dedo índice que se había desprendido de mi ojo izquierdo y se lla llevó a los labios. -Eso sí, recuerda usar tu poder con las fotos para visitarme cuando éramos niñas, cuando ambas éramos felices, cuando no nos teníamos que preocupar de ninguna mierda.-Me miró a los ojos. Ella estaba llorando. -Ahora tienes que decidir. Sé que es una decisión muy difícil y horrible, pero lo que hagas estará bien. -Volvió unos pasos hacia atrás para respetar mis reflexiones.

-Te prometo que nunca olvidaré estos días. Elija lo que elija, decida lo que decida, nunca olvidaré estos hermosos días contigo, ha sido como volver a ser pequeñas y jugar a los piratas juntas de nuevo.

-Así es, Capitana Max. -Asintió. -Fue un placer estar a su servicio.

La miré por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar la foto. Tenía que tomar ya una decisión, la decisión que tanto había aplazado y que había provocado un desastre espacio-temporal. Pensé en Chloe, el día del vertedero, la excursión al bosque en la otra realidad, nuestro desayuno en el Two Whales, … y luego pensé en Dana y Halloween, en Kate… y en Warren y en la noche que pasé con él en su habitación en ka realidad paralelea. Volví a mirar a Chloe y de nuevo la fotografía. Ya tenía la decisión tomada, una decisión que me preseguiría el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este fic. Espero que el desenlace, el último episodio y la historia en general os haya gustado o por lo menos os haya entretenido. Podéis compartir vuestras impresiones conmigo en los comentarios sí así lo deseáis. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.  
**


	10. Episodio 10 Especial de Navidad II

**Con motivo de las fechas en la que nos encotramos he decidido hacer varias cosas:  
**

**-Revisar el fic y corregir algunas faltas de ortografía (las que he visto), añadiendo alguna frase nueva y quitando otras, sin que cambie para nada el sentido de la historia.**

**-Y lo que quizás os interese más, he escrito un doble episodio a modo de especial de Navidad, en el que continuo la historia de Max unos meses después de regresar a la realidad verdadera y detomar la terrible decisión. Como es un doble episodio, esto quiere decir que habrá episodio 10 y 11, los cuales serán a su vez 1ª y segunda parte de un mismo arco argumental. Además, ambos episodios son más largos que cualquiera de los anteriormente escritos (especialmente el segundo), por lo que me disculpo si a alguno se le ha hecho especialmente largo.**

**-Este pequeño arco contará con un breve episodio o minisodio (nada que ver con los anteriores en cuanto a tamaño) a modo de complemento que será publicado como especial de Año Nuevo (me gustan estas fechas, que le vamos a hacer).**

-Entonces ya hemos terminado por hoy, Maxine. -Concluyó.

Su melodiosa y armoniosa voz era capaz de apaciguar a cualquier fiera, por agresiva que fuera. Pero desgraciadamente no tenía ningún efecto en mí. No después de lo de Chloe. Chloe…

-¿Maxine? -Me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Te encuentras bien? -Le miré directamente a la cara. Voz relajante y sonrisa tranquilizante. El Señor O'Connor era el prototipo perfecto de psicólogo, sin duda alguna.

El Señor O'Connor había estado tratándome (o al menos lo intentaba) desde la muerte de Chloe en el baño de Blackwell. Había sido algo traumático… y tanto el Directo Wells como mis padres habían decidido que lo mejor era acudir a un especialista. Obviamente no habían contado conmigo para esta decisión…

-¿Maxine, estás ahí? Houston llamando a Maxine, cambio -Insistió él. Asentí sin pronunciar palabra alguna, haciéndole entender que había captado el mensaje. Desde lo de Chloe no me sentía con ganas de hablar. Ni siquiera con Warren.

Me levanté y le di la espalda para abandonar la sala y volver a mi querida habitación en la Residencia Prescott. Durante todo este tiempo mi habitación se había convertido en fortaleza, mi Constantinopla, el único lugar en el mundo en el que me sentía cómoda y segura.

-Algún día tendrás que volver a hablar, Maxine… -Sí, era grave, estaba permitiendo que alguien me llamara Maxine. Me detuve sin girarme. No me sentía capaz de mirarle. -¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad? -Como no lo iba a saber. Era Nochebuena, 24 de diciembre, un día antes del día de Navidad. Tragué saliva y asentí. -Deberías estar con tus padres, no aquí. Un psicólogo no es un buen lugar para pasar la Navidad. -Su voz no era de enfado, pero pude percibir cierta lástima. Me giré para mirarle a los ojos.

A pesar de que en las fiestas de Navidad no había clases y se permitía a los estudiantes pasar las vacaciones con su familia, había decidido quedarme. Ni la insistencia del Señor O'Connor, ni la de mi familia, ni siquiera la de Warren consiguieron convencerme de ello.

-Esta bien, está bien. -Rodó los ojos. -No lo volveré a repetir. -Suspiró fingiendo impaciencia. Pero pronto recuperó esa calidez que lo caracterizaba. -Feliz Navidad, Maxine.

Esbocé una tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa, una sonrisa melancólica, mientras proseguía en mi camina hacia la puerta de la sala. El Señor O'Connor tenía ascendencia irlandesa, como yo. "Entre irlandeses no hace falta hablar para entenderse", les había dicho a mis padres cuando estos se preocupaban de que su querida hija Max no emitía una sola palabra por su boca.

Unos cuantos pasos más, y tras coger el abrigo del colgador, me encontraba en la calle. Nevaba. En otro tiempo habría saltado de alegría. Amaba la nieve. Pero ahora, esos copos que se depositaban en el suelo y también sobre mi pelo, me recordaban a Chloe y las veces que habíamos jugado a lanzarnos bolas de nieve. Solo me transmitían más nostalgia y melancolía. Nostalgia y melancolía.

Busqué mi gorro violeta en el bolsillo del abrigo y me lo coloqué sobre la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la Residencia, Max. -Pensé. Y eso hice, no tenía absolutamente ninguna gana de seguir paseando por Arcadia Bay, me traía demasiado recuerdos…

Me encaminé hacia la parada de autobús y me dispuse a esperar. Como soy una chica curiosa, mis ojos se iban de un lado al otro de la calle, buscando algo en lo que entretenerse hasta la llegada del dichoso transporte público, tratando de no pensar en Chloe, calor. Mala idea. Calle abajo se encontraba "La Casa del Dulce" donde Chloe y yo comprábamos golosinas cuando éramos pequeñas. Recuerdos… Recordé aquella tarde que estando solas en casa de Chloe, decidimos gastarnos todos nuestros ahorros en chucherías de esa tienda. Cuando los padres de Chloe llegaron a la mañana siguiente las dos teníamos un dolor de estómago brutal ¿Seguiría siendo la misma la mujer de la tienda? No había tenido tiempo de averiguarlo en estos meses tan ajetreados.

Cunado éramos pequeñas, la mujer de la tienda era muy amable con nosotras. A Chloe le caía genial. Chloe, siempre Chloe, aparecía en cualquiera de mis recuerdos y pensamientos como un fantasma del pasado. No pude evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. La echaba de menos. Mucho.

-Ojalá no hubiera dejado de hablar con Chloe cuando me mudé a Seattle. Ese fue el error más grande de mi vida… -Lloraba para mí. Nunca me lo iba a perdonar… Cuanto tiempo perdido… No puedo expresar cuanto me arrepentía.

Sin saber como ni por qué, mi cuerpo se dirigió y entro en "La Casa del Dulce".

-Buenas noches, jovencita. -Saludó la anciana propietaria del establecimiento. -Sigue nevando ¿Eh? ¡Qué diablos! ¡Una Navidad sin nieve no es una verdadera Navidad! -Me guiñó un ojo y le regalé mi sonrisa más sincera en mucho tiempo

¿Habría sido buena idea entrar allí? Todo estaba igual que cuando era una niña. Los recuerdos me dolían como puñaladas.

Me dirigí a un estante y seleccioné una chocolatina y varias gominolas. Las llevé al mostrador y me dispuse a pagar.

-Son… -Empezó a calcular el precio. -Espera. Me suena tu cara -Dijo pensativa -¡Ah, ya sé quien eres! -Eres la pequeña de los Caulfield, sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy. Venías con la pequeña Chloe Chloe a comprar chuches cuando apenas me llegabais a la cintura… -Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. -Oh, lo siento mi niña. -Salió del mostrador y me abrazó con fuerza.

Hacía mucho que necesitaba un abrazo así, aunque no lo reconociera.

-Lo siento mucho. -La miré con ojos llorosos. -No sabes como lo siento… -Repitió. -El día de… -Carraspeó. -El día ese… Chloe había venido aquí a comprar esos regalices que siempre tanto le han gustado desde que era pequeña… ¿Lo recuerdas? -Asentí consternada. Jamás pensé que la Chloe que había conocido al regresar a Arcadia Bay siguiera comprando en "La Casa del Dulce". -Cuando me enteré no pude creerlo… -Se le quebró la voz mientras acariciaba mi pelo. -Pero dime… ¿Qué hay de tí? Sé que te fuiste a la gran ciudad… -Pero siguió sin salirme voz con la que contestar. -Ya veo. -Sonrió. -No te preocupes, mi niña. -Me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la estantería.

La anciana cogió varias decenas de distintos dulces, chocolatinas o gominolas y las envolvió ante mi atenta mirada.

-Toma. No me des las gracias -Como no reaccionaba, cogió mi mano, la abrió y deposito semejante cargamento. -Consíderalo un regalo por os viejos tiempos… -Sonrió con nostalgia. Pero debió de ver el malestar presente en mi rostro. -No te preocupes. Sé lo duro que es perder a alguien… Los dulces alegran a las personas y les hace ver las cosas con más positivas ¿Entiendes? -Me limpió una lágrima que acababa de salir de mi ojo. La única que había derramado fruto de la emoción del momento.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta. Nunca me había sentido tan rara.

-Espero verte pronto otra vez… -Me dijo ahora de nuevo desde el mostrador. -Y ahora más que nunca, feliz Navidad, pequeña.

Y con estas palabras, abandoné con sensaciones enfrentadas, camino de nuevo de la parada de autobús, donde me senté a esperar, sola, en silencio.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde llegó el dichoso autobús. Subí y me senté en la parte trasera del mismo, apoyada en la ventana. El Sol se estaba poniendo. Entonces vi que una figura corría haciendo gestos hacia el autobús. Decidí dedicarle unos segundos de mi atención. Era Warren. Se escuchó rugir al motor del vehículo. No iba a conseguirlo. Le miré con nostalgia, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde aquella noche de Halloween. Bueno, realmente no había tenido lugar nunca. Fue una línea temporal paralela que se creó por mi insistencia en salvar a Chloe.

-Oh Chloe, si supieras que casi destruyo la realidad y el espacio-tiempo por salvarte… -Pensé. -Pero no fue suficiente...

Warren golpeó desesperado en la puerta del autobús. El conductor se apiadó de él y le permitió subir. Había tenido suerte. Una vez en su interior, escrutó el interior del vehículo hasta que sus ojos repararon en mí. Mala suerte, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni si quiera a Warren.

-¡Max! -Saludó con esa alegría que antaño solía ser contagiosa.

En ese momento, el conductor arrancó y el autobús salió lanzado hacia adelante. Por muy científico que fuera, Warren no pudo resistirse a las leyes de la física y se estampó contra el suelo.

Lo miré con cierta nostalgia. Había pasado tanto… En efecto, había iniciado una relación sentimental con Warren en una realidad paralela, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo también aquí, en la realidad verdadera, y mira que el pobre se esforzaba por intentarlo. De todas maneras, yo no tenía tampoco muchas ganas. Desde la muerte de Chloe se podía decir que vivía por inercia.

-Vaya… Menuda entrada apoteósica, ¿Verdad Max? -Se levantó de un salto y se sentó en el asiento contiguo.

Por un momento sentí la necesidad de que se marchara. Elegir entre Chloe y Arcadia Bay había sido duro. Sentía como si todos estuvieran viviendo a costa de Chloe, de la vida que debió de vivir. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era ridículo, no tenía sentido. En cualquier caso ni un solo sonido salió de mi boca.

-Algún día tendrás que hablar, Max… -Se puso entonces serio.

En el fondo me daba cierta lástima. Si supiera que salí con otro Warren de una línea temporal alternativa… Pero bueno, sabía que Warren se había quedado en la Residencia por mí, estaba preocupado. Normal que se preocupara por otra parte, no estaba yo dando motivos para lo contrario, no daba ni un solo argumento para hacerle pensar que estaba superando lo de Chloe… Siempre Chloe…

-Venga Max, dime algo… -Insistió él.

Simplemente no quería hablar. Muchos profesores habían decidido respetar mi silencio y mi dolor, supongo que no veían diferencia con el comportamiento de la tímida Max de siempre… Pero Warren, Dana, Stella o incluso Victoria habían intentado ayudarme. Pero estaba harta. Por una vez necesitaba ser egoísta. Yo no soy como aquellos que lloran en público sus dramas y problemas, necesito tiempo para superarlo, me necesito a mí misma y a mi soledad, nada ni nadie más.

-Muy mal, Max. -Fingió enfadarse. Pero pronto se le pasó. -¿Sabes qué? El Two Whales aún está abierto, podemos ir tú y yo a cenar allí. Estoy seguro de que Joyce estará encantada de verte.

Oh, Joyce. Era la única persona a la que le había dirigido la palabra desde lo de Chloe. Ambas nos necesitábamos una a la otra. Solíamos sentarnos en una mesa del Two Whales después del cierre y comer en silencio. Un silencio que lo decía todo. Luego Joyce sacaba algún recuerdo de cuando Chloe y yo no levantábamos un palmo del suelo y al final, aunque intentaba resistirme, acabábamos llorando en silencio. A pesar de las lágrimas, los manjares de Joyce seguían siendo deliciosos.

Negué con la cabeza. Era mejor que Joyce disfrutara de una cena con David que con la nostálgica y triste Max. David había hecho lo indecible para paliar la el dolor de Joyce, algo que a priori parecía imposible. Y eso que Joyce era la persona más fuerte que conocía, pues había sido capaz de sobreponerse a lo de William… ¿Sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de Chloe? Supongo que la pérdida de una hija provoca la sensación más dolorosa y terrible del mundo.

-Claro que sí, Max. Vayamos a Two Whales, y luego podemos quedar en mi habitación y ver cientos de episodios de Doctor Who. O haremos lo que quieras, pero por favor Max, dime algo.

Warren sabía bien como tentarme, me conocía mejor de lo que me gustaría admitir. La única forma que me había servido para olvidar eran los libros, las películas y las series. Sustituir mi triste historia por historias nuevas. Mientras estaba en otro mundo no pensaba en Chloe, era una maravillosa y efectiva vía de escape. Y entre ellos, la serie de Doctor Who había jugado un importante papel. Recuerdo cuando al principio del curso Warren me la había sugerido sabiendo que me encanta la ciencia ficción. Y la verdad es que me había encantado, pero hasta que perdí a Chloe a penas había tenido tiempo de ver un par de episodios.

En la serie, se narra una serie de aventuras del Doctor, un alienígena de una especie conocida como Señor del Tiempo que viaja con acompañantes humanos en su "TARDIS", una nave espacial con forma de cabina azul de policía inglesa de los años sesenta, más grande por dentro que por fuera. En esta máquina, el Doctor y sus compañeros pueden viajar a través de todo el Universo y por supuesto a través del tiempo. Quizás es por esto último que me atrae tanto la serie. Los dichosos viajes en el tiempo que me cambiaron la vida y que quizás la convirtieron en un infierno. Pues bien, en la serie, cuando el Doctor viaja al pasado, a veces, se ve obligado a tomar terribles decisiones. Cambiar una acontecimiento histórico o salvar a un amigo pueden provocar terribles consecuencias… Exactamente como yo. Creo que, con lo friki que soy y debido a mi poderes, la serie me afecta más que a nadie.

-Tierra llamando a Max, Tierra llamando a Max, … -Bromeó, sacándome de mis reflexiones. -Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? -Puso cara de pena.

Le cogí de la mano, y negué con la cabeza. Acaricié su mano levemente y le miré a los ojos. Sí, sé que lo de adivinar el pensamiento mirando a los ojos es cosa de película, pero bueno…

-Prométeme al menos que estarás bien, y que si necesitas ayuda, me llamarás.

Asentí y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Warren. Y así pasó el resto del viaje en el autobús a la Residencia.

Llegamos finalmente a la Academia Blackwell y de ahí caminamos en silenco hasta la Residencia Prescott.

-Bueno.. esto… Max… -Se despidió. -Feliz Navidad.

Sonreí ligeramente y asentí. Me giré y empecé a caminar de vuelta a mi ansiada habitación.

-Esto… Max… Tengo que decirte algo. -Tragó saliva. -No era para nada una experta en relaciones sociales, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para lo que iba a venir ahora.

En otro momento me habría ruborizado de esa forma tonta característica de mí. Y probablemente me habría muerto de vergüenza. En otra línea temporal le habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo… Pero Chloe estaba muerta y yo había perdido el interés en todo. Bueno, en casi todo, además de perder el tiempo con la televisión y los libros, todavía me gustaba sacar fotografías. A veces iba al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Chloe. Era un lugar perfecto para sacar fotografías lúgubres y tristes, perfecta expresión de lo que sentía.

Así que seguí caminando como si no hubiera oído a Warren decir esto último. El pobre seguro que estaba desilusionado. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil… Pero si él supiera…

Entre en el pasillo principal de los dormitorios de las chicas. Y caminé hacia mi habitación. No había nadie. Echaba de menos de cierta manera la música saliendo de la habitación de Dana o incluso a Victoria importunándome en el pasillo. Pero era mejor así. Tenía antojo de soledad.

No pude evitar fijarme en la pizarra situada en la puerta de Kate. En dicha pizarra estaban escritas las siguientes líneas: "Pide para que en Navidad se ablanden los corazones de aquellas personas que son duras como una roca y que tienen mucha mezquindad dentro de si mismos. Ni olvido ni perdón." Oh Kate. Ella era una de las pocas personas que había empatizado conmigo tras la muerte de Chloe a pesar de lo que tenía que aguantar con el asunto del vídeo..

Proseguí en mi procesión hacia mi dormitorio. Entre y cerré con llave. Me apoyé en sobre la puerta y suspiré. Me puse el pijama y me senté sobre la cama. Era Navidad. La Navidad más amarga de mi vida. Ni siquiera tenía hambre. Pensé en ver algún capítulo de Doctor Who. Pero finalmente me decanté por dormir. Era la mejor idea. Saqué la cámara de mi mochila y la fui a depositar sobre la mesilla cuando, torpe de mí, se me calló. Instintivamente me agache corriendo para evitar el golpe. Demasiado tarde, la cámara impactó en el suelo de la habitación disparando el flash (y dejándome medio ciega).

-Mierda… -Gruñí mientras me llevaba las manos a los ojos. Pero rápidamente recogí la cámara del frío suelo. Busqué desperfectos con los dedos rezando por no encontrar un solo arañazo. A mis padres no les haría mucha gracia tener que comprarme otra cámara. -Uffff. -Suspiré. Me acababa de salvar. Dejé la cámara en a mesilla del final de mi cama, asegurándome de que esta vez no había contratiempos.

Finalmente me dirigí a la cama. Cuanto antes me durmiera antes acabaría ese día que parecía no tener fin. Así que me acosté, tapada completamente por el edredón, esperando volver al fantástico mundo de los sueños.

Estaba dormida, o eso creía, cuando un ruido sordo y entrecortado me despertó.

-¿Pero qué… ? -Aluciné mientras mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza de entre las sábanas.

La jodida cabina azul-nave espacial de Doctor Who se estaba materializando en mi habitación.

-¿Qué? -Repetí.

Lo primero que pensé es que era Warren, que tanto amaba la serie, había inventado una maquina capaz de teletransportarse o algo.

Me levante y caminé hacia la cabina imposible situada en medio de mi habitación como si siempre hubiera sido así. La puerta de la cabina se abrió sola.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y recorrí mi cuerpo buscando algo que me confirmara que estaba soñando. Hice el viejo de truco del pellizco pero nada. Supongo que es una leyenda urbana.

-¿Max, te han drogado? -Pensé. -O peor aún, ¿Tan deprimida estás que te has drogado voluntariamente y no lo recuerdas?

Todavía en estado de shock avancé hacia la puerta y lentamente, entré en la dichosa cabina, que, en efecto, era más grande por dentro. De hecho, era inmensa en comparación con el metro cuadrado que parecía ocupar desde el exterior. Y era preciosa, había una columna en medio sobre el que estaba situado un panel con cientos de botones, al que se accedía por medio de una plataforma unida al suelo, donde yo estaba, por unas escaleras.

Como esperaba, dentro había un hombre. Vestía con una camisa de cuadros y una chaqueta americana. Y bueno, también llevaba una pajarita y… un gorro rojo de Santa Claus. Era el Doctor.

-¡Hola Max! -Saludó él con una energía que jamás podría haber tenido yo. -Soy Santa Claus. -Se calló por un momento. -No, mejor olvida eso. Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. ¡Sí! Eso suena mejor. -Se dijo para él. -Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. -Me dijo a mí.

-No puedes ser real… Eres parte de una serie de ficción… -Tartamudeé.

-Claro que no soy real. -Dijo impaciente. -Venga Max, piensa. Eres muy lista aunque no lo demuestres en clase… -Afirmó mientras dio un giro sobre sí mismo y camino en dirección a las escaleras con el fin de descender de la plataforma para reunirse conmigo. -Es obvio. Soy una proyección de tu subconsciente. Ahora mismo estás durmiendo como un bebé. -Descendió por las escaleras, pasó delante de mí y salió de la cabina. -Bueno, más bien un bebé grande. -Señaló a la cama. -¿Lo ves? -En la cama me pude ver a mí misma durmiendo.

-Espera… -Dije procesando la información. -Si eres parte de mi subconsciente… ¿Estoy hablando conmigo misma mientras duermo? -Estaba confundida.

-Efectivamente, mi querida Max. -Sonrió. -Yo soy tú. Bueno, más bien una parte de ti. -Se corrigió. -No me mires así. Hemos hecho cosas más raras, como viajar en el tiempo.

-Viajar en el tiempo. -Respondí insegura.

-Así es. -Confirmó.

-Espera… -Volví a detenerme para entender la situación. -¿Mi subconsciente se ha proyectado en mi sueño con la forma de un personaje de ciencia ficción?

-Por si no lo sabías. -Se acercó a mí oreja. -Eres un poco friki. -Me guió un ojo. -Pero ser friki está muy bien, es maravilloso. -Lo miré. Gesticulaba mucho al hablar.

La verdad, me podía creer todo esto viniendo de mí. En efecto, como decía el Doctor subconsciente, me considero bastante friki. Por eso congeniaba también con Warren. Y por eso era la diana perfecta para Victoria. Después de mi poder para rebobinar el tiempo, ya nada me sorprendía, no tanto como debería.

-Bueno, Max. ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche viendo como duermes o entras dentro? -Señaló la cabina. -Yo lo he probado y es muy aburrido. -Susurró de broma y entro de nuevo en la cabina.

Por mi parte, me detuve unos instantes viendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba lentamente debido al sueño en el que estaba sumida. Era un poco raro verse a sí misma durmiendo sobre la cama. Pero yo hacía visto ya muchas cosas extrañas.

No tenía nada que hacer y en efecto, era mi sueño, así que decidí entrar.

-Bueno Max, esta cabina es una máquina capaz de viajar a cualquier rincón del espacio y también a través del tiempo ¿A dónde y cuándo te gustaría viajar? -Preguntó mi subconsciente.

-Viajar en el tiempo está mal… -Respondí.

-¿Mal? -Preguntó.

-Eres mi subconsciente ¿No? Pues ya sabes por qué lo digo. -Respondí algo enfadada. Es curioso. Fue en ese momento cuando me dí cuenta que había recuperado el habla. Aunque no sé si hablar conmigo misma en un sueño era recuperar el habla.

-Quiero que me lo digas tú. -Respondió el Doctor subconsciente.

-Pues por qué va a ser. -Exploté. Estaba furiosa. -¿No te suena de nada ese maldito tornado que por poco arrasa Arcadia Bay? Pues ese tornado lo generó mi irresponsabilidad al jugar con el tiempo. Y por eso no pude salvar a Chloe. -Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas. -¿Para qué quiero un poder así si luego no puedo usarlo para salvar a mi mejor amiga? -Necesitaba desahogarme y a hasta ese momento no sabía cuanto.

El Doctor me dedicó una mirada melancólica y triste como pocas había visto.

-Sí, jugar con el tiempo es peligroso, Max. -Sonrío con nostalgia. -Pero viajar en el tiempo no implica jugar con él ¿Comprendes? -Su sonrisa triste aplacó mi furia.

-No te entiendo. -Respondí confusa.

-¿Sabes cuando en los documentales de animales dejan morir por ejemplo a un cachorro de león porque no pueden intervenir? -Preguntó él. Asentí con la cabeza. -Pues bien, viajar en el tiempo implica eso, ser solo meros espectadores, pero sin intervenir en el devenir de los acontecimientos. Sin salvar a Chloe…

-Sin salvar a Chloe… -Suspiré. Entonces se me iluminó la cara. -Espera… ¿Eso significa qué…? -Pregunté ilusionada. No hizo falta terminar la pregunta, mi subconsciente ya sabía que iba a decir, para algo era mi subconsciente...

-Sí. -Esbozó esa sonrisa mágica, al igual que hacía en la serie de televisión.

-¿Y puedo hacerlo ahora? -Proseguí.

-Por supuesto. -Concluyó.

-¡Eso es fantástico! -Exclamé.

-Lo es. Pero ahora, Max, me temo que te estás despertando. Tenemos que despedirnos. -Sonrió de nuevo. Me encantaba esa sonrisa. -Mi subconsciente se aproximó al panel de control, pulsó varios botones y movió varias palancas.

Entonces la cabina, el Doctor y todo, comenzó a volverse transparente y borroso.

-¿Volveré a verte? -Pregunté con cierta angustia.

-Eso ni lo dudes, Max. -Se ajustó la pajarita y me guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Me desperté en mi cama con la respiración agitada. Estaba, lógicamente, bastante confusa. ¿Lo había soñado todo?

-Tu subconsciente es más agradable que tú, Super Max. -Bromeé conmigo misma. -Vaya Max, ahora estás recuperando tu sentido del humor ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Miré el pequeño reloj de pulsera que Warren me había regalado por mi cumpleaños y el cual estaba depositado en la mesilla. Eran las 2:17. Apenas había dormido unas pocas de horas. Ese momento en el que te despiertas por la noche, miras el reloj y te das cuenta de que puedes seguir durmiendo es de las sensaciones más placenteras de la vida… Pero entonces me di cuenta que había algo raro en el reloj. En efecto, debajo del mismo había un sobre. Eso desde luego no había estado ahí cuando me fui a dormir.

Lo cogí con cierto temor. ¿Habría entrado alguien en mi habitación y no me había dado cuenta? Pensé en mi sueño.

-Desde luego que no fue real, Max. -Me dije a mí misma mientras buscaba la cabina azul con la mirada por mi cuarto. Obviamente no estaba. Nunca había estado.

Me encogí de hombros y abrí la carta. Era una fotografía… La solté sorprendida. En la imagen aparecíamos Chloe y yo celebrando la Navidad cuando apenas teníamos 12 años. Casi podía recordar esa escena. Estábamos en la casa de Chloe con sus padres. Mi abuela había muerto el día anterior, así que mis padres decidieron que era mejor que pasara la Navidad con Chloe y su familia.

¿Pero cómo diablos había llegado esa fotografía hasta mi cuarto? Desconfiada, volvía a recorrer mi cuarto con la mirada en busca de alguna pista o cosa sospechosa. Nada. Finalmente volví a coger a la fotografía. Le di la vuelta examinándola cuidadosamente, tenía unas pocas palabras escirtas: "Un regalo de otro tiempo. Feliz Navidad." No me estaba gustando nada el asunto. Pero entonces recordé el sueño que acababa de tener y lo comprendí todo.

Me levanté de la cama y encendí la luz.

-Era esto ¿Verdad? -Sonreí. Menos mal que no había más alumnos en la Residencia, sino se habría temido que estaba celebrando un rito satánico o algo raro a esas horas de la noche. -Eso es lo que me quería decir mi subconsciente. El tornado no se originó por viajar en el tiempo. Se creó porque cambié los acontecimientos a mi voluntad. Como si fuera una diosa. -Mi sonrisa se acrecentó más todavía si cabe. -He hice mal. Ahora lo entiendo. No puedo cambiar las cosas… pero puedo ser una mera espectadora, como dijo el Doctor en mis dulces sueños. -Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. -Lo que significa, que mientras no cambie el pasado, puedo volver a ver a Chloe ¿No es así? -Pero mi subconsciente no estaba allí para confirmarlo. -Puedo volver a verla. -Me dije para mí con el fin de transmitirme seguridad.

Sin duda, fuera quien fuera el que me hubiera hecho ese regalo, la fotografía, era un grandioso y maravilloso presente, una puerta a otro momento.

Así que volví a hacerlo. Volví a utilizar mis poderes por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me concentré en la fotografía y todo se volvió borroso y confuso.

Fue una sensación extraña. Muy extraña. Sentí un mareo terrible y por un momento todo se volvió negro.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, acostumbrando mis ojos a la luz.

-¿Max, estás bien? -Era la voz de William, el padre de Chloe.

-Solo se me ha nublado un poco la vista, no es nada, … -Respondí mientras lo miraba de forma estúpida. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo veía, me resultaba raro ver al padre de Chloe tan lleno de vida.

El se agachó para ponerse a mi altura. Ahora que al haber usado mi poder de viajar en el tiempo usando una foto estaba en mi cuerpo de 12 años, era bastante más baja de lo que recordaba. Era extraño, desde esta nueva perspectiva, mi campo de visión percibía con más detalle el suelo, las estantes inferiores de los muebles, …

-Sé que es muy duro perder a alguien, Max. -Dijo William con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Pero tú eres una chica muy fuerte. -Me guiñó un ojo. No entendía al principio a que se refería William, pero luego recordé que ese fue el año en que mi abuela murió… -Así que sé que lo superarás. Nosotros te ayudaremos a ello, ¿Vale? -Me revolvió el pelo con ternura. -Anda, dame un abrazo.

Y se lo dí, vaya que sí se lo dí. Escuchar esas palabras de William me provocaban una gran emoción por dos razones: porque en menos de un año él fallecería en un accidente de tráfico y por la reciente muerte de Chloe en mi futuro…

-Pero eso sí. -Me susurró al oído. -No la olvides nunca, guarda con cariño tus recuerdos sobre ella y siempre estará contigo, porque al fin y al cabo, lo único que te queda de la vida son los recuerdos..

Y tenía mucha razón. El tiempo pasa y al final solo quedan recuerdos. Y yo tenía el privilegio de volver a presenciar todos esos recuerdos que había capturado durante años con mí cámara de fotos. Y hasta el sueño de noche no me había dado cuenta. Quizás lo próximo era visitar a mi abuelita…

-¡Eh! -Se escuchó un gritito detrás de nosotros. -¡Qué es mi padre, Max! ¡Ni se te ocurra robármelo! -Chloe adoraba a su padre… Se me partía el corazón de solo pensar que en menos de un año Chloe lo perdería para siempre.

Sin duda marcó un punto de inflexión en su vida. Y también era terrible pensar que en menos de un año me habría mudado a Seattle, dejando sola a Chloe en Arcadia Bay. Bueno, sola no, estaría con Rachel. En el pasado tuve cierta envidia de ella, de Rachel. Pero ahora me alegro de que Chloe tuviera a alguien en quien apoyarse durante todo ese tiempo.

-Jamás lo hubiera pensado, Chloe. -Le guiñé un ojo a William. -Creo que tu padre te quiere demasiado.

-Venga, William, deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame a poner la mesa. -Se quejó Joyce desde de la cocina.

-Vale, vale, … -William se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. -No hace falta que te pongas así. -Se quejó.

-Ven Max, acompáñame a mi cuarto. -Me sonrió Chloe.

-No tardéis mucho. -Escuché a Joyce gritar mientras subía las escaleras.

En un instante ya estábamos dentro del cuarto de Chloe. Como había cambiado del futuro al pasado. Recorrí la habitación con mis ojos deteniéndome en el barco pirata de juguete que estaba en la estantería de la izquierda. Cuantas horas había pasado con Chloe viviendo aventuras con ese dichoso barco y sus tripulantes… Era una lástima que en la actualidad, Chloe ya no tenía ese barco. Me acerqué a él y cogí al muñeco del "Capitán Pata de Palo". Sonreí como una idiota. Ese fue mi muñeco favorito. Tenía un parche, un sombrero, una calavera tatuada y por su puesto una pata de palo que sustituía su pierna izquierda.

-Hola, Capitán. -Pensé. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-¡Max! ¿Qué narices haces? -Chloe me zarandeó como loca. Había olvidado lo hiperactiva que era Chloe en su infancia.

-Ay, Chloe… -Me quejé. -Pero ella no se detuvo.

-Tengo un plan magnífico, más que eso, es un plan sublime. -Sin darme cuenta guardé e muñeco instintivamente en mi bolsillo.

-¿Un plan para qué? -Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella corrió por la habitación como una loca hasta llegar al escritorio. Allí cogió su catalejos de juguete y apuntó hacia mí. Cerró el otro ojo, esbozando una mueca curiosa. Cuanto echaba de menos a Chloe y a mi infancia.

-¡Para qué va a ser, grumete! -Exclamó. Corrió y se subió de un salto a la cama.

-No sé si quiero saberlo… -Dudé. Cuando eramos pequeñas, Chloe no hacía más que meterme en líos. Además, no quería meter a mí yo del pasado en problemas porque cuando yo retornara a la actualidad, la pobre Max de 12 años no recordaría nada...

-¡Para abrir los regalos de Navidad antes de tiempo! ¿Qué va a ser sino? -Se rió maliciosamente.

**Y aquí concluye la primera parte de este especial navideño. Si os ha gustado no ovlidéis dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	11. Episodio 1 Especial de Navidad II

**Y aquí os dejo la segunda parte del episodio doble. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

-¿Un plan para qué? -Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella corrió por la habitación como una loca hasta llegar al escritorio. Allí cogió su catalejos de juguete y apuntó hacia mí. Cerró el otro ojo, esbozando una mueca curiosa. Cuanto echaba de menos a Chloe y a mi infancia.

-¡Para qué va a ser, grumete! -Exclamó. Corrió y se subió de un salto a la cama.

-No sé si quiero saberlo… -Dudé. Cuando eramos pequeñas, Chloe no hacía más que meterme en líos. Además, no quería meter a mí yo del pasado en problemas porque cuando yo retornara a la actualidad, la pobre Max de 12 años no recordaría nada...

-¡Para abrir los regalos de Navidad antes de tiempo! ¿Qué va a ser sino? -Se rió maliciosamente.

-Mmmmm…

-Escucha atentamente, Max. Cuando mis padres se vayan a dormir, -Empezó a susurrar. -bajaremos por la ventana de mi cuarto, entraremos por el garaje e iremos al salón, con rumbo al árbol de navidad y si los vientos nos son favorables, hallaremos los tesoros que descansan bajo su tronco. -Explicó Chloe con detalle.

Me encantaba cuando se metía en el rol de pirata. Echaba tanto de menos esos tiempos.

-A ver Chloe… -Intenté no desilusionarla… -No creo que sea buena idea bajar por la ventana, podemos resbalarnos y darnos un buen golpe…

-No seas aguafiestas, Max. Es muy fácil, solo hay que apoyarse en la rama del árbol de la calle y bajar…

-¿Y por qué no bajamos simplemente por las escaleras? -Pregunté con curiosidad aguardando su respuesta.

-Joder Max, me exasperas. ¿Dónde quedaría la aventura entonces? -Habló ahora con una voz aguda, imitándome. -¿Por qué no bajamos por las esclaeras? -Se burló.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la miré con paciencia.

-¿Qué me dices entonces? -Me miró con una ilusión que no había visto nunca en la Chloe del futuro. -Venga Max, enróllate. -Después de verla morir no me podría negar a cualquier cosa que me dijera...

-Está bien… -Suspiré. La verdad es que también me ilusionaba hacer alguna que otra travesura con Chloe… ¿Para que había venido sino? -¿Pero cómo pretendes entrar en el garaje? Estoy seguro de que tu padre lo habrá cerrado a cal y canto.

-Con esto. -Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Chloe mientras introducía la mano derecha en un bolsillo para sacar un manojo de llaves. -Mientras tú distraías a mi padre, he aprovechado para poner en marcha la primera parte de mi plan. Bueno, nuestro plan. -Corrigió haciéndome ya partícipe y cómplice de su proyecto.

-Siempre acabo enredada en tus planes e ideas descabelladas… -Protesté.

-Y lo que te gusta. -Afirmó con sarcasmo mientras, de un salto, bajaba al suelo. -Ahora bajemos abajo antes de que sospechen. -Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Chloe corrió escaleras abajo rumbo a la cena de Navidad.

Fue maravilloso. Esa cena era lo mejor que me había pasado en mes y medio. Volver a disfrutar de una velada con Chloe, con Joyce y con William… Fue una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida. El saber que estaba reviviendo un recuerdo, y que en el futuro ni William ni Chloe estarían vivos me hacían disfrutar cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante. Era la felicidad como no la había sentido en años.

Y qué decir de la comida… Todo delicioso, no podía ser otra cosa venida de Joyce. La cena constó de puré de patatas con salsa, pavo, pastel salado y por supuesto las típicas bebidas tradicionales navideñas. Para chuparse los dedos. De verdad, no consigo encontrar palabras para describir ese momento.

Y después de la cena llegaron las típicas películas navideñas que emiten todos y cada uno de los años en tan señalada fecha. Joyce, William y yo no acurrucamos los sillones en torno a la televisión mientras las luces del árbol de navidad iluminaban la estancia. Podía ver como de vez en cuando Chloe le echaba una mirada de deseo a los regalos que se escondían bajo sus ramas. Me encantaba volver a ver a Chloe así.

Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir. Una vez terminado el sexto programa navideño seguido, Joyce nos mandó a la cama y nos dio una importante charla de no abrir los regalos por la noche y esas cosas. Supongo que conocía bastante bien a su hija y que claro, le sorprendió que Chloe no rechistara la orden de irse a dormir… Pero Chloe sonrió y calló. Estaba claro que iba a seguir su plan al pie de la letra sí o sí.

Joyce, tras darnos un tierno beso y darnos las buenas noches cerró la puerta y se marchó. Apenas unos segundos después Chloe ya había encendido la linterna e iluminaba con ella al techo.

-¿Estás preparada, Max? -Susurró ella sin bajar la linterna. -Cuando se vayan a dormir comenzaremos con el plan. Estoy impaciente por ver cual es mi regalo. -Dijo excitada.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Fingíamos estar dormidas esperando a que Joyce y William se fueran a la cama. Entonces una inquietud me atravesó el cuerpo. No sé cuanto más sería capaz de aguantar en el recurdo sin volver a la actualidad.. En mis anteriores experiencias nunca había pasado de unas cuantas horas. Así que sabiendo lo que le esperaba a la pobre Chloe a lo largo del año siguiente, la muerte de su padre y mi mudanza a Seattle, me decidí a hablar.

-Chloe… -No sabía muy bien como proseguir.

-¿Sí? -Respondió al instante.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho… -Continué. Estas cosas siempre se me hacían muy difíciles.

-Yo a tí nada. -Se burló.

-Chloe… -La miré con cara de cachorro. -De verdad te lo digo…

-Vale, yo también… -Dijo algo impaciente. -Que nos estamos poniendo sentimentales…

-Enserio Chloe, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre te querré y siempre estarás en mi pensamiento. -Probablemente había sonado mejor en mi cabeza.

-Joder Max, ¿No me estarás haciendo una declaración de amor? -Alucinó Chloe. Era obvio que no entendía nada. Lógico.

-Ya te gustaría. -Esta vez me burle yo. Estaba claro que decirle a la Chloe cuanto la extrañaba no era una gran idea. Mal, Max, mal.

Finalmente, las luces del pasillo se apagaron y se escuchó el sonido que hace una puerta al cerrarse., la de la habitación de Joyce y William, supongo. Era el pistoletazo de salida para el plan de Chloe.

Saltó de la cama como si le hubiera picado a una avispa, y avanzó tan sigilosamente como una niña de 12 años hiperactiva puede hacerlo, hacía la ventana.

-¡Chloe! Haz menos ruido o nos descubrirán. -Negué con la cabeza. Nunca cambiaría.

Chloe ejerció fuerza contra la ventana consiguiendo a abrirla y el susurro de la noche penetró en la habitación.

-Vamos allá. -Chloe se asomó a la ventana y se agarró a la rama del árbol que sobresalía.

Me fije en el árbol. En el presente ese árbol ya no existía. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que había cambiado desde que había uvelto de Seattle y de las que no me había dado cuenta hasta que había viajado al pasado.

-¡Max! -Oí desde abajo. -¿Quieres bajar? No tenemos toda la noche.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí sus pasos. No era tan ágil como Chloe, que se ve que hacía eso a menudo, pero conseguí hacerlo. Utilicé el árbol como si fuera una escalera y descendí al suelo.

-¡Venga Capitana Max! -Dijo maliciosamente mientras me enseñaba las llaves del garaje.

Nos acercamos a la puerta del dichoso garaje y Chloe, se dispuso a abrirla.

-Ten cuidado, vas a hacer mucho ruido… -Insistí.

-No entiendo como puedes seguir dudando de mí… -Rodó los ojos.

Chloe se esforzó esta vez por ser muy silenciosa y, aunque se tomó su tiempo. Chloe consiguió hacerlo prácticamente en silencio.

Nos deslizamos como fantasmas en la noche por el interior del garaje. Y de allí al salón. Finalmente lo habíamos logrado. Frente a nosotras se alzaba el objetivo de nuestra búsqueda, los regalos de Navidad.

Chloe se aproximó hacia ellos con una mirada de éxito y ambición. Podía ver desde la puerta que conecta el garaje con el salón como Chloe estaba apunto de tocar el regalo más grande. Y justo en ese instante se encendió la luz.

-¿Creías que no íbamos a pensar que intentarías algo? -Suspiró William rodando los ojos. Su tono de voz transmitía éxito y a la vez diversión. Estaba claro que era igual que su hija en ese aspecto. -Aunque debo admitir que esta vez te has superado a ti misma bajando por a ventana entrando por el garaje. -Continuó William ante una Chloe que lo miraba boca abierta. -Tu madre apostó que lo harías por las escaleras. Por mi parte imaginé que serías algo más creativa. -Se encogió de hombros. -A la cama. -Dijo ante nuestra atenta mirada con una sonrisa fraternal. -A la cama. -Repitió viendo que no nos movíamos.

-¡No es justo! -Chloe salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras seguida de mí. Nos habían pillado con las manos en la masa.

Me encantaba volver a sentir esto. Chloe y yo intentando alguna tontería y William deteniéndonos en el último suspiro.

Cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta tras entrar en la habitación me desvanecí. Mi cuerpo se cayó.

-Nooo… -Protesté. -Ahora no. -Todo se volvía oscuro.

-¿Max? -Oí a lo lejos a Chloe. La oí como si fuera otra vida, otro tiempo.

Pero yo ya estaba volviendo a mi tiempo, a mi presente. Todo estaba negro y confuso. Era un trance extraño.

Y finalmente retorné al momento anterior al viaje temporal. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la fotografía entre mis manos. Sonreí con nostalgia. La noche había sido tan magnífica como recordaba. Pero lo mejor, eran los pequeños detalles, esos que se olvidan, pero que son fantásticos.

Me levanté y deposité la fotografía en la mesa, junto con la otra fotografía que me había sacado sin querer cuando la cámara se me había caído. Mañana reflexionaría sobre todo lo que había pasado hoy. Ahora, estaba cansada, era mejor irse a dormir.

Desde luego había sido el mejor regalo de Navidad que podía haber tenido. Volver a ver a Chloe…

Me acosté ahora de verdad. Esperaba no tener más sueños raros, por el momento.

-Felicidades Max, has llevado las conversaciones contigo misma a otro nivel. -Me dije. -Eso de soñar y habar con tu subconsciente es bastante extraño, más raro de lo que ya eres. -Pensé. -Aunque gracias a ello, he podido volver a disfrutar de unas navidades con Chloe…

Di una vuelta sobre la cama buscando una postura más cómoda. Di una vuelta más. Y otra más.

-Oh genial. -Gruñí tras una hora sin poder concebir sueño alguno. -Ahora no puedes dormirte. -Bufé. -Si es que, Max, hay días que te levantas con las ganas de llevarle la contraria a todo el Universo.

Me incorporé jadeante y algo enfadada, con esa desagradable sensación de aturdimiento cuando es tarde y no puedes dormir.

Cogí el vaso de agua que siempre dejo sobre la mesilla y me lo llevé a los labios. Disfrute por unos segundos del agua corriendo por mi garganta seca. Deposité el vaso de nuevo.

-Tienes que arreglar muchas cosas, Max. -Proseguí con mi animada conversación. -Tienes que volver a ponerte en serio con las clases, tienes que volver a hablar con Kate o con Dana, … Tienes que volver a ilusionarte con la fotografía. Y Warren… -Me mordí el labio. -¿Sería capaz de tener una relación con él? -Negué. -Sigues siendo la tímida y callada Max Caulfield. Lo que pasó en la otra realidad fue… ¿Casualidad? -Traté de convencerme.

Volví a echarme sobre la cama.

-Será mejor que empiece viendo a Joyce. Sí, eso haré, hablaré con ella. -Bostecé.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, y antes de perder la consciencia y sumergirme en el embriagador mundo de los sueños, me pareció ver a una mariposa azul revoloteando afuera, en mi ventana.

Por primera vez en meses, pude disfrutar de un largo y plácido sueño. Bostecé y me incorporé. La luz del Sol penetraba a través de la ventana de mi cuarto.

-Vaya Max, está claro que necesitabas dormir. -Me estiré y disfruté de unos segundos más en mi cama. Era Navidad, no tenía prisa. -Venga, ya vale de holgazanear, espabila… -Pestañeé varias veces y salí de la cama.

Me quité el pijama y dejé que los rayos de Sol invernales, que se multiplicaban al proyectarse sobre la nieve, bañaran mi cuerpo desnudo por unos instantes antes de vestirme. Ayer noche había prometido que lo arreglaría todo, y eso es lo que iba a hacer, empezando por Joyce.

Antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a casa de los Price decidí echar un vistazo al móvil.

**Mamá: **¡_Feliz Navidad, Cariño! Sé que lo estás pasando mal, y que necesitas estar sola, pero quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo siempre estaremos para lo que necesites. Respetamos tu decisión, no te preocupes._

-Mamá… -Pensé con lágrimas en los ojos. -Os he ignorado durante semanas… Tengo que recuperar a la vieja Max. A la vieja, friki y amante de la fotografía Max.

**Max: **_¡Feliz Navidad, mamá! Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, espero veros pronto ¡Os quiero!_

Guardé el móvil y corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Max! -Escuche a mi subconsciente en mi mente. Supongo que la vieja Max siempre se ha hablado sola. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Recurrí los pasillos de la Residencia y posteriormente los jardines, hasta alcanzar la parada de autobús. Seguía nevando. Me encanta la nieve.

-Un billete, por favor. -Dije con mi típica tímida voz. El chófer debió de alucinar, hacía siglos que no hablaba...

Escogí un asiento al azar y miré por la ventana durante todo el trayecto. La nieve cubría las casas, coches y carreteras de Arcadia Bay. Ayer, la nieve significaba, melancolía, nostalgia y tristeza. Hoy significaba esperanza.

El autobús me dejó, como siempre, en las proximidades del Two Whales, que, obviamente, estaba cerrado al ser festivo.

Caminé hacia la casa de Chloe… mejor dicho, de Joyce… El caso es que siguiendo esa ruta, me crucé con Alyssa, la chica de mi clase. Ella adoptó un rostro que, sin lugar a dudas, no hacía falta ser un experto para descifrarlo: sentía lástima por mí. Todos lo hacían.

-Feliz Navidad, Max… -Dijo con una voz enternecedora.

-Feliz Navidad, Alyssa, espero que disfrutes del magnífico día que es esta fecha. -Le dediqué la sonrisa más amable que pude. Quería demostrar a todos que Max Caulfield renacía como si del ave fénix se tratara.

Realmente era un renacimiento peligroso. Se trata de esa situación en la que utilizas tus últimas fuerzas para intentar superar todo lo que se te ha venido encima. Es un estado de ánimo de doble filo, un golpe más y probablemente no vuelvas a levantarte. En efecto, la esperanza es peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la vieja Max llegó a la casa de los Price, y llamó a la puerta.

-No queremos más villancicos… -Escuché la voz de Daivd. -¡Largo! -No era la voz desagradable de siempre, una voz que desvelaba resentimiento, sino que era una voz que denotaba cierto dolor. Estaba claro que David apreciaba a Chloe.

-Espero que esté viendo esto Chloe, donde quiera que estés. Tu padrastro no era tan malo después de todo… -Casi pude escucharla quejándose. -No sé ni por qué me esfuerzo… Jamás le darás a razón en algo. -Sonreí.

Volví a llamar. Escuche unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

-¿No me ha oído? ¡No queremos ..! ¡Ah! -Se sorprendió al verme. -¡Eres tú! -Se rascó la nuca. -Perdóname, Max, pasa.

-Feliz Navidad, David. -Susurré mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. No debió de esperarse que el habla hubiera vuelto a mí, así que solo me miró extrañado, de esa forma que solo los viejos soldados pueden hacer.

Aunque la casa estaba ciertamente algo más desordenada, se podía ver que Joyce, a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo su hogar limpio.

-Max… -Se sorprendió desde la cocina.

-Feliz Navidad, Joyce. -Sonreí con melancolía y corrí a abrazarla. Ella correspondió mi abrazo.

Ella miró a David, de esa forma que solo las madres saben hacer.

-Yo… -Siguió David, que parecía que todavía estaba un poco en estado de shock. -Os dejo solas… - Y subió las escaleras. en dirección al piso de arriba.

-¿Chocolate? -Preguntó Joyce con una sonrisa en la boca.

La tripa me rugió al oír esa palabra. No había desayunado y estaba claro de que Joyce se había percatado de ello. Cinco minutos después estábamos sentadas frente a frente en la mesa del salón, con un cálido tazón de chocolate entre nuestras manos.

-No sabes lo que me alegra verte por aquí… -Comenzó ella. -Bueno, y que hayas recuperado esa maravillosa voz, también.

-He estado pensando… hablando conmigo misma… -Respondí. -No puedo seguir así, Joyce. Siempre he sido muy introvertida y solitaria… -Continué. -Se puede decir que Chloe era mi única amiga de verdad. -Me sinceré. -El saber que… que… -Tragué saliva. -El saber que no volveré… en fin, ya sabes. -Tartamudeé. -Me ha vuelto más triste, más solitaria, más melancólica. Necesito salir de ese círculo vicioso. Todos intentan que lo haga, todos confíen que lo consiga: Warren, mis padres, Kate, Dana, …

-Max… -Me cogió de la mano.

-He sido una egoísta. -Proseguí. -Por una vez, necesitaba serlo… Pero se acabó, la vieja Max, la Max de siempre, ha vuelto. -Culminé mi discurso como si lo hubiera ensayado durante horas.

-No creo que sea así. -Me cortó Joyce para mi sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? -Gruñí un poco ante las dudas de Joyce. Estaba intentando salir adelante y ahora Joyce me decía eso.

-No creo que seas la vieja Max, la que hoy ha venido a mi casa. -Continuó ante mi perplejidad. -Sino una Max nueva. Nueva y fuerte, por todo lo que le ha sucedido. -Me relajé un poco ante sus palabras.-Y me alegro de que así sea. Me alegro de verte recuperada. A Chloe… - Se le cortó un poco la voz. -A Chloe y a Rachel seguro que no les gustaba verte así desde donde quiera que estén… -Era increíble como Joyce podía llegar a ser tan fuerte. En vez de consolarla yo a ella, que había perdido a un esposo y a una hija, sucedía lo opuesto.

-Joyce, gracias…

-Max, vive tu vida, haz lo que te guste, ama, estudia, saca fotos, construye una familia, juega, sueña y sobretodo, no pierdas la esperanza, no te derrumbes. -Me sonrió. Estaba segura de que estaba sacando fuerzas desde donde no le quedaban. -Es la mejor forma de recordarla. -Revolvió mi pelo como hacía cuando era pequeña. -Y ahora, tómate ese chocolate o se te quedará frío, y eso es un crimen que no estoy dispuesta a permitir.

Sonreí y me llevé la taza a los labios. Y allí estuvimos el cuarto de hora siguiente, hablando de cosas circunstanciales, sin importancia, como una tarde cualquiera.

-Creo que debería irme. -Miré la hora.

-Pero si apenas llevas media hora, Max. -Respondió Joyce. -Me había hecho a la idea de que comerías aquí.

-Me encantaría Joyce, pero voy a cenar en casa, con mis padres. -Respondí. -Creo que se lo debo, y ya es hora de les haga una visita. -Le guiñé un ojo mientras me levantaba. - Vuelvo a casa por Navidad.

-Pero… - Se sorprendió Joyce. -Tenía entendido que tus padres viven en Seattle ¿Cómo demonios pretendes llegar a tiempo hasta Seattle? Está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

-Conozco a alguien que estará encantado de llevarme. -Sonreí.

-Vaya, esta nueva Max es muy segura de sí misma. -Comentó ella.

-Lo dudo Joyce, sigo siendo la chica tímida e insegura de siempre. -Reí ante su perspicaz comentario.

Me aproximé hacia la puerta con el fin de volver a la Academia. Tenía que prepararme.

-Espera, Max. -Se acercó a la cocina. -David y yo queríamos que tuvieras esto -Me entregó un paquete envuelto.

-Oh, Joyce. -No teníais que molestaros, de verdad. -La volví a abrazar y me dispuse a abrirlo.

-No. -Me detuve ante la orden negativa de Joyce. -Será mejor que lo hagas en Seattle. -Sonrió ella. -O no te dará tiempo a llegar.

-Tienes razón, Joyce, como siempre. -Abrí la puerta. -Dale las gracias a David de mi parte.

-Feliz Navidad. -Concluyó ella.

Corrí de regreso a la parada de autobús paquete en mano. Pude ver como Joyce me miraba mientras me perdía calle abajo.

La verdad es que me sentía genial.

Quince minutos después ya estaba en Blackwell. Por una vez en la historia, el autobús había llegado puntual. Recorrí el camino correspondiente a las Residencia, donde Samuel se encontraba cuidando de su preciado jardín.

-Hoy Samuel percibe cierta alegría en la señorita Max. -Sugirió al verme.

-Tienes toda la razón, Samuel, me encuentro fenomenal, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así.

-Samuel se alegra, y todos los animales del jardín también… ¿No los oyes cantar? -Preguntó.

Por un momento desconecté de todo y me dispuse a escuchar del silencio. Pude oír el zumbido de una abeja, el ronroneo de un gato, el cantar un grillo, …

-Los oigo Samuel… Creo que los oigo. -Afirmé maravillada. Estaba recuperando mi fascinación por las naturaleza, una gran noticia.

-Entonces Samuel no le robará más minutos de su tiempo, percibo que tiene prisa. -Sonrió misteriosamente.

-Tengo que preguntarle donde hizo el cursillo de adivino. -Pensé para mí. -Gracias, Samuel. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, señorita Max. -Se inclinó levemente.

Proseguí hacia los dormitorios, y cuando pasé enfrente de la puerta de los dormitorios de los chicos, recordé quién iba a ser mi más que probable chófer en mi regreso a Seattle. Así que sin dudarlo, empujé la puerta e ingresé en su interior. No había estado allí desde que dormí con Warren en la línea temporal alternativa…

Me daba cierto respeto entrar en el ala del edificio correspondiente a los chicos, pero bueno, como era Navidad, a excepción de Warren no había nadie por allí.

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Warren y pude escuchar como extrañado, respondía.

-Voy… Supongo… -Inmediatamente, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Estaba disfrazado del típico soldado de asalto de Star Wars. Estaba muy mono, para que mentirme. -¿Max? -Todavía se sorprendió más.

-Emm… Sí. -Me ruboricé. -La seguridad en mí misma de la que había disfrutado toda la mañana, se había desvanecido. -Quería invitarte a pasar las navidades con mi familia en Seattle, aunque tendrás que conducir tú… -Musité. -Vaya, Max, en tu cabeza sonaba mejor. -Protestó mi subconsciente con toda la razón del mundo.

Warren abrió los ojos de par en par. Cada vez alucinaba más.

-Has… Has hablado, Max. -Me miró de arriba a abajo como si no me conociera. -No me lo puedo creer. -Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me dices? -Me mordí el labio, como era costumbre en mí, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con mi pelo.

-Claro… -Respondió. -¿Espera qué?

-Qué si quiere venir a pasar…

-Ya, ya, … - Me cortó.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas? -Contesté divertida.

-No sé que me parece más raro. -Se acarició la barbilla. -Si me llegan a decir que vendrías a mi habitación, me hablarías y me invitarías a pasar las navidades en Seattle con tus padres me hubiera reído durante horas, que digo horas, ¡Durante días! -Warren había recuperado esa forma de hablar atropellada que tanto lo caracterizaba. -Acepto tu propuesta encantado. Espera a que me cambie y nos vamos. -Señaló su disfraz. -Bueno… y a que haga la maleta… Y por supuesto, a que coja las mejores películas. -Me guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, yo también me tengo que preparar… -Respondí. -No voy a preguntar porque vas vestido así… -Me burlé.

-Estaba viendo un maratón de todas las películas seguidas Star Wars. -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme, joven padawan? -Decidí aprovechar un momento inmejorable para picarle un poco.

-Creí que dijiste… -Protestó.

-Ya ya, esta me la guardo. -Me di la vuelta. -En quince minutos abajo.

-Como ordene, Maestra. -Se inclinó. -Estaré en mi coche… digo nave estelar, esperándote.

Una vez en mi habitación procedí a llenar la maleta, sin orden alguno. Metí varias prendas de ropas un poco al azar y sin doblar, no tenía la cabeza para muchas cosas en ese momento… Por supuesto, cogí mi cámara de fotos, el regalo de Joyce y David, mis fotografías, mi guitarra y también a mi planta Lisa (evitando que se cayera la tierra por toda la maleta, no soy estúpida), no la podía dejar morir de sed allí …

Una vez introducido todo, a presión, en mi maleta, la arrastré, porque pesaba varias toneladas, hacia el aparcamiento de la Academia. Allí, frente a su coche, esperaba mi chófer…

-Has tardado 1 minuto y 37 segundos, Max. -Se burló mirando su reloj. Por mi parte, puse los ojos en blanco. -¿Te ayudo a subir eso? -Se hizo el caballero.

-Adelante. -Le entregué mi maleta sabedora de que iba a ser incapaz de hacerlo, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Aghh… -Protestó. -¿Qué demonios llevas aquí? ¿Acaso la maleta es más grande por dentro?

-No digas eso ni en broma, Warren… -Recordé mi charla con mi subconsciente de ayer noche.

Finalmente, entre los dos, sudando, conseguimos levantar la maleta y colocarla en el maletero.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y esperé a que Warren.

-Rumbo a Seattle. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Si quieres llegar a la cena de Navidad, tendré que pisar el acelerador.

-Tómate la seguridad vial enserio, Warren… -William me vino a la mente.

-Era broma, Max, ya sabes que no soy un psicópata.

Introdujo las llaves y arrancó. El vehículo comenzó a moverse, Warren maniobró inteligentemente y en unos instantes nos encontrábamos en la carretera con destino Seattle.

-Por cierto, Max… ¿Has avisado a tus padres? -Preguntó con la mirada fija en la carretera. -Es bastante incómodo cuando duermes en una casa de unos desconocidos sin que ellos o esperasen…

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa. -Respondí.

-Genial, las sorpresas molan. -Se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta.

El viaje fue largo y apenas hicimos descansos. Ni siquiera paramos a comer. Era la única forma de llegar a Seattle a tiempo de la cena familiar.

Tras casi cinco horas de viaje, cientos de conversaciones de cosas estúpidas a causa del aburrimiento, y millares de canciones de radio, la alargada sombra de Seattle comenzó a dibujarse ante nosotros.

-¡Por fin! -Exclamó un agotado Warren. -Me estaba muriendo después de tanto rato pegado en el asiento…

Y en efecto, allí estaba la ciudad en la que había vivido desde los 13 hasta los 18 años, mi segundo hogar, se podría decir. Un tiempo que perfectamente pude haber disfrutado con Chloe si me hubiera quedado en Arcadia Bay…

Posé mis dedos sobre el cristal con una sensación de nostalgia recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Desde luego que Seattle sin Chloe no era lo mismo… -Pensé. -Pero aún así me las arreglé para que a pesar de mi introversión, hiciera algunos amigos. De hecho, debería visitara Kristen y Fernando, no quiero perder su contacto, como en mi estupidez hice con Chloe… -Suspiré. -Chloe…

La ola de euforia de la mañana se había diluido con el paso de las horas y la fatiga de viaje.

Ya era de noche, y Seattle y su alumbrado de Navidad brillaban en el horizonte. Conforme no acercábamos, ese brillo se hacía más y más intenso.

-Ahora atento, Warren. -Suspiré. -Tengo que guiarte por las laberínticas calles de la gran ciudad… si me acuerdo.

-¿Qué? -Protestó Warren. -Eso no ha sonado muy convincente.

Pero mi memoria no me falló. Para algo había vivido allí cinco años… Así que guié a Warren hacia un parking gratuito y posteriormente, caminamos, arrastrando el equipaje, hacia el bloque de edificios donde estaba mi casa.

-Es aquí. -Me detuve frente a un portal.

-Es todo tan… -Comenzó Warren.

-Lo es. -Entendí a que se refería. -A principio yo soñaba con vivir en la gran ciudad, pero una vez estás aquí, solo ves bloques de edificios y más bloques de edificios. -Me encogí de hombros. -Las personas caminan ensimismadas, sin mirar a su alrededor, en su mundo, abstrayéndose de la rutina horrible de Seattle. -Miré a Warren. -Y eso que Seattle apenas tiene 745 000 habitantes… No me quiero imaginar Tokio o Los Ángeles. -Reflexioné.

Me acerqué al portal y saqué mis llaves del bolsillo. Hacía meses que no las usaba. Siempre pensé que volvería a casa para Navidad, pero después de lo de Chloe y mis poderes, me hizo encerrarme en mi misma, todavía más, si cabe, de como soy de normal. Por otro lado, Warren se mantenía un par de metros por detrás, en señal de respeto. Me alegro de que se mantuviera en silencio por una vez en su vida…

Introduje la llave y la gire. La puerta, como recordaba, hizo "Clac", señal inequívoca de que se abría, y bueno, de que después de tanto meses seguían sin engrasarla… Entramos y me detuve ante el ascensor.

-Pues ya hemos llegado. -Trató él de romper el hielo.

-Sí… -Vale, esto era incómodo hasta para mí. -No te preocupes, mis padres no dirán nada. -Sonreí. Es más, es probable de que se alegren y sorprendan de que traiga un chico a casa. -Pensé para mí.

El ascensor subió y subió hasta detenerse en el piso correspondiente. Caminamos por el rellano hasta la puerta y sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, llamé al timbre. La puerta se abrió, junto con la boca de mi madre, en cuyos ojos pude detectar un brillo de emoción, fruto del descubrimiento de que su única hija, volviera a casa por Navidad.

-Feliz… -Pero no medio tiempo a acabar la frase y mamá ya me estaba abrazando. -Navidad…

-Max… No pensábamos… Es decir… -Tartamudeó mamá. -Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido.

Casi se me escapa una lágrima hasta a mí, que puedo parecer al principio un bloque de hielo…

-Ejem… -Escuché a Warren. Era obvio que estaba siendo bastante incómodo para él.

-Ah sí… -Suspiré. -Este es Warren, mamá. -Le presenté. -Un amigo de la Academia… Básicamente estoy aquí porque él me ha traído en coche… -Mamá alzó una ceja sorprendida. Traer un chico a casa era lo último que probablemente esperaba.

-Entonces tengo que darte de las gracias, Warren, por traerme a mi hija. -Sonrió ella con sinceridad.

-Le he invitado a pasar la Navidad aquí… -Proseguí.

-Claro… Puede quedarse sin ningún problema. -Concluyó. -Pero no os quedéis ahí… Pasad.

Seguimos a mamá hacia dentro del apartamento.

-¿Quién era, cariño? -Escuché a papá desde la cocina.

-No te lo vas a creer, Ryann. -Respondió mi madre.

Entonces, mi padre, con delantal y guantes de cocina, pues todos y cada uno de los años se encargaba de cocinar la cena de Navidad, papá salió de la cocina. Como era de esperar, se quedó un poco perplejo al verme allí plantada, como si fuera un fantasma.

-Mi pequeña… -Susurró y se acercó para abrazarme. -¿Cómo…? -Se quedó sin palabras. - Es decir, me alegró de que hayas venido. -Me revolvió el pelo como hacía siempre.

-Al final os eché tanto de menos que no pude resistirme a venir… Warren me ha traído. -Supuse que era el mejor momento para presentarle. -Ha conducido durante horas.

Papá lo miró de reojo con curiosidad y adoptó una mueca extraña. Warren se estaba poniendo nervioso…

-¿Quién dices que es este flacucho? -Jamás pensé que a papá le podía car mal Warren, papá también es un poco friki.

Volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-Es broma. -Rió. -Me lo has puesto demasiado fácil. -Los amigos de Max son mis amigo… -Le estrechó la mano. -¿Por qué es lo que sois no?

-Claro. -Afirmé colorada.

-Rotundamente. -Ratificó Warren.

Al poco rato ya había un buen ambiente familiar en casa. Papá y Warren preparaban el pavo de Navidad, como esperaba, habían hecho buenas migas rápidamente, oía sus carcajadas desde mi cuarto, porque, en efecto, había llevado mi pesada maleta y me disponía a deshacerla. Extraje el paquete que Joyce y David me habían regalado y lo miré con interés. En ese preciso instante, entró mi madre en la habitación y dejé el paquete sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Max? -Preguntó ahora con esa seriedad protectora de una madre. -Lo que has tenido que pasar ha sido horrible… Ver morir… Bueno, eso. -Se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no era buena idea recordármelo.

-Estoy mejor, mamá. -Respondí mientras le dedicaba una mirada triste… -Mejor, que no significa que esté bien. -Expliqué. -Ayer jamás pensé que podría recuperarme, pero después de anoche, algo ha cambiado en mí, sino, no estaría aquí. -Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. -Me recuperaré, debo hacerlo. Y la recordaré durante el resto de mi vida, incluso en el día de mi muerte, que espero que sea dentro de muchos años, le dedicaré un pensamiento. Recordaré cada instante que disfruté con ella cuando era pequeña, y recordaré cada instante de la semana que nunca sucedió que estuve con ella. -Esto probablemente no lo entendería. Más bien, me estaba autoconvenciendo. -Se lo debo. -Había sonado más profundo y filosófico de lo que esperaba. -Yo… cuando nos mudamos aquí, la ignoré por completo. No la llamé, no le escribí, no la visité, … No me arrepentiré tanto de nada, como me arrepiento de haber perdido el contacto con Chloe durante mi estancia en Seattle, y jamás me lo perdonaré, mamá.

Mamá me abrazó, y así estuvimos durante varios minutos que se hicieron eternos. Por un momento, deseé que ese abrazo no sé acabara jamás, añoraba mi infancia, con mamá, con papá, … y con Chloe.

Finalmente, nos separamos. Una sola lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo y se derramó por mi mejilla.

-Estoy orgullosa de tí, Max. -Respondió. -Espero que tengas las fuerzas suficientes para superarlo, y sino, aquí estamos papá y yo para ayudarte. Y seguro que Joyce también estará encantada. Y Warren… -Calló por un instante. -¿Es tu novio?

-¿Qué? ¡Mamá!-No esperaba una pregunta así después de mi discurso sobre Chloe.

-Es broma. -Se burló y se dirigió a la puerta. -Date prisa, termina eso y ven a cenar. -Concluyó.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, decidí responder a su pregunta sobre Warren.

-Lo es. En una realidad temporal alternativa seguro que lo es. -Y esbocé una sonrisa misteriosa. No había mentido.

Mamá me miró pensando la razón de por qué su hija había salido tan friki, no la culpo. Ella negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Seguí sonriendo por mi ingeniosa respuesta por unos segundos más.

-Bueno, Max, será mejor que acabes con esto cuanto antes. -Recorrí mi habitación con la mirada.

Había pasado buenos tiempos en ella cuando era pequeña. Todavía estaban mis peluches sobre las estanterías, mis dibujos de infancia pegados con celo en las paredes, las marcas de mi altura en el armario, … ¡Incluso estaba mi disfraz colgado en el guardarropa! Mamá y papá no habían cambiado nada, y lo agradezco. Estaba claro que me habían echado mucho de menos.

Me volví a dirigir a la maleta cuando mi atención volvió a desviarse, que novedad, al regalo de Joyce. Me acerqué a él, y con curiosidad, me decidí a a abrirlo ¿Qué mejor momento que ese, no?

Desenvolví el papel de regalo cuidadosamente. Se trataba de una especie de libro, y junto con él, una nota que suponía de Joyce.

_Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo. Sé que al principio puede ser duro recordar todo, pero en el futuro, cuando crezcas y seas mayor, estoy segura de que lo abrirás con una sonrisa. Feliz Navidad, Max._

_Joyce. _

Suspiré y cogí el libro. Deslicé la portada para llegar a la primera página. Allí descubrí una imagen en la que aparecíamos Chloe y yo bañándonos en la playa, diría que teníamos unos diez años. Pasé a la siguiente página, impactada. Pasé otra, y otra más. No, no era un libro, era un álbum de fotografías, y no cualquier álbum, sino el álbum en el que Joyce había ido reunido todas las fotos en las que Chloe y yo salíamos desde que apenas habíamos aprendido a andar. NO me lo podía creer, había cientos de recuerdos, muchos de ellos probablemente obtenidos por William, al que le encantaba inmortalizar la niñez de su hija.

Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en mi cara. Joyce me había hecho el mejor regaló del mundo. Seguí curioseando por las páginas excitada. Joyce me había regalado centenares de recuerdos que podía visitar con mis poderes. Ahí había millares de horas de Chloe y Max encerradas en simples trozos de papel. Simplemente tenía que concentrarme en uno de ellos y volvería a estar con Chloe. Y así en cada fotografía.

Era un regalo mágico e increíble. Estaba segura de que Joyce no sabía las verdaderas dimensiones de su regalo, pero para mí, era sin duda un tesoro de un valor incalculable.

Mi felicidad se vino abajo en el preciso instante en el que una fotografía llamó mi atención. Temblando, la examiné nerviosa. No me lo podía creer. Corrí nerviosa hacia la maleta y saqué todo lo que había dentro violentamente con un objetivo en mente. Busqué y busqué hasta que encontré mi archivo de fotografías, el lugar donde depositaba cada una de las que sacaba para no perderlas. Pero no me paré a admirar la belleza de las mismas, sino que busqué una en concreto. La encontré.

Volví hacia el álbum de Joyce. Nerviosa y con la sonrisa totalmente desaparecida, las comparé. No podía ser. Se trataba de la misma fotografía que había aparecido en mi habitación ayer por la noche, el cual me había permitido visitar a Chloe. Eran exactamente la misma, la foto del álbum de Joyce y la que sostenía sorprendida en mi mano. Era sencillamente imposible. Incluso tenían las mismas marcas por la parte de atrás, no podía ser una copia. La única diferencia era el misterioso mensaje grabado en la fotografía que se había materializado en mi cuarto: "Un regalo de otro tiempo. Feliz Navidad."

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Y sí mis juegos con el tiempo habían vuelto a provocar alguna situación peligrosa? Tragué saliva.

-No puede ser. -Intenté tranquilizarme. -No cambié nada, absolutamente nada. -Dije en voz alta como si esperara que lo que o quien me concedió este poder me oyera. -Solo fui una espectadora…

Seguía con las dos fotos, una en cada mano.

-Venga, Max, a cenar. -Escuché a mi padre desde la cocina.

Bastante intranquila guardé las dos fotos en el álbum y caminé hacia la cocina.

-Ahora que estaba recuperando la confianza en mí… -Pensé. -Solo son dos fotos muy parecidas… Eso es, tonta, muy parecidas. -Me dije antes de abandonar la habitación perturbada.

**A falta del miniepisodio de Año nuevo, aquí concluye este pequeño fic de Life is Strange. Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así, os invito si queréis a que dejéis un comentario. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias y Felices Fiestas.**


	12. Minisodio de Año Nuevo

**Y finalmente, aquí os dejo este pequeño minisodio de año nuevo, tal y como os prometí. Es mucho más breve que los episodios normales, en cualquier caso, espero que os guste.**

Entré en la sala y me senté como siempre, frente al escritorio. Miré al señor O'Connor, el psicólogo, esperando a que hablara.

-Bueno, antes de nada, Feliz Año nuevo, Maxine. -Sonrió de una forma que transmitía paz y tranquilidad. -Espero que hayas disfrutado de las fiestas.

Calló por un momento esperando a que dijera algo.

-Veo que sigues igual de silenciosa… -Se acarició la barbilla. -Creí que estas navidades te habrían ablandado esa armadura de hielo invisible que llevas a todos los sitios. -No había rencor en su voz. -Que le voy a hacer, todos nos equivocamos. -Se encogió de hombros. -Sobretodo los psicólogos. -Susurró. -Shhh,,,, Negaré haber dicho esto. -Me guiñó un ojo.

Seguí en silencio.

-Bueno, será mejor que prosigamos con la terapia, has pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Verdad Maxine? Desde antes de Navidad... -Se giró buscando algo en los cajones de su escritorio supongo que algún papel.

Cuando estaba de espaldas aproveché.

-Es Max. -Respondí.

Se detuvo. Ya no se escuchaba ninguna mano rebuscando en los cajones. Se giró lentamente, con los ojos extrañamente semi cerrados y con una mueca extraña en el rostro. Me miró.

-Creo que necesito unas vacaciones. -Afirmó. -Ahora debo de tener alucinaciones acústicas. Juraría que te he oído a hablar.

No dije nada.

-Te lo digo enserio. -Se defendió. -No es ningún truco de psicólogo para hacerte hablar… Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. -Sonreí. -Incluso he percibido un brillo extraño en tus ojos.

-Es Max, no Maxine. -Volví a hablar para sorpresa de mi interlocutor. -Siempre me llamas Maxine. Prefiero Max. -Le informé con una sornisa en la boca. Para que mentir, lo habái disfrutado.

-Has… Has… -Ahora era él el que había enmudecido. -Has hablado. -Me miró raro. -¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Cómo es posible…? No… -Tartamudeó.

-Su teoría parecer ser cierta… la magia de la Navidad me ayudó, supongo.

-Vaya, Maxine… digo Max… no sé que decir… -Volvió a bajar la voz. -En el fondo creí que mi teoría fallaría. -Volvió a guiñarme un ojo. -Ahora que hablas, todo será más fácil.

-Creo que ya estoy plenamente recuperada. -Respondí con seguridad,

-Eso lo juzgaré yo.

Y allí estuve una hora más, sometida a la examinación del señor O'Connor. Hablamos de la Navidad, de la familia, … y obviamente de Chloe. Por una extraña razón, hablar con él me ayudó de verdad. Hablar con Joyce era un alivio, pero hacerlo con alguien ajeno a todo era un soplo de aire fresco.

-Última pregunta… -Calló por un instante. -¿Qué te han regalado por Navidad?

-¿Qué? -Me sorprendí. -¿Cómo va a ayudar eso?

-Es muy importante, para bajar mi autoestima, a mí solo me han regalado calcetines… Tuve que fingir con una sonrisa falsa que me hacía ilusión… Ni siquiera tenían dibujos… Eran solo calcetines negros… Muy oscuros… Muy aburridos…

Solté una carcajada ante lo que acababa de oír. Me estaba empezando a recordar a Warren.

-Me alegra oírte reír. -Suspiró. -En efecto.

-¿En efecto, qué? -Pregunté.

-En efecto estas recuperada, o casi. -Aplaudió. Reduciremos las visitas a una vez al mes, si estás de acuerdo, claro.

-Una vez al mes, bien. -Accedí. Seguir visitando la consulta me ayudaría.

-Pues eso es todo, Max. Hemos terminado.

Me levanté sonriente con intención de abandonar la consulta.

-Una última cosa… ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Tragué saliva. Recordé el asunto de la foto doble y la posibilidad de que mis andanzas hubieran vuelto a afectar a espacio tiempo, o algo peor. No había pasado nada desde entonces, ni visiones de otro tornado ni ninguna otra catástrofe. Quizás solo era una coincidencia, tenía que serlo. Dos fotos muy muy parecidas, incluso por la parte de atrás… ¿Qué había de raro en ello? Por si acaso no había vuelto a visitar ningún recuerdo en ese tiempo, quizás había que hacerlo de forma más pausada, una vez al mes, como las citas con el psicólogo, sino, el tiempo quizás se sobrecargaba o algo así...

-No, nada, además de los exámenes, claro está. -Intenté parecer tranquila.

De todas formas no había mentido, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no había tocado un solo libro durante las navidades.

-Ya… Los exámenes… -No parecía muy convencido.

-Bueno, hasta luego, ha sido un placer… -Me dirigí a la puerta.

-El placer ha sido mío. -Escuché que decía detrás de mí. -Suerte con los exámenes, Max.

Salí de la consulta y posteriormente del edificio. Seguía inquieta con lo de las fotografías, pero tenía que estudiar.

-Sí Max, los jodidos exámenes tienen preferencia incluso antes que un posible desastre espacio-temporal. -Intenté burlarlme de mí misma.

En el fondo me había prometido que esta vez no le ocurriría nada a ninguno de mis seres cercano. No se repetiría lo de Chloe, Super Max lo impediría.

**Y aquí nos despedimos hasta la próxima vez, espero que hayáis disfrutado de estos pocos capítulos navideños. **

**¡Feliz** **Año nuevo a todos! Ojalá todos vuestros propósitos o deseos se vuelvan realidad. Espero que nos leamos pronto. Un abrazo.**


End file.
